Finding My Place
by MVMMT5
Summary: Bella finds out that her long term boyfriend Jacob Black is cheating on her so she breaks up with him finally. Only to find out that there are some new comers in the rainy old Forks, Washington! All Human! A little OOC!
1. Heat of the Moment Kind of Thing

**_Disclaimer: I own copies of the Twilight books, but I do not own the characters or any legal rights so don't sue me! Thanks! :)_**

_**Flashback to last night:**_

_I was waiting for my father to get home when I heard a knock on the door. Scrambling to get it I opened the door to find my boyfriend looking down at the porch with a guilty expression. "Jake are you alright?" I asked suddenly confused._

_He looked up at me still not losing his guilty composure and just shook his head no. "I screwed up royally."_

"_What do you mean? What did you do?" I asked completely frazzled. _

"_Your… uh brother caught me… doing something that I'm not proud of…" he said with a sheepish look at me then back at the porch where he was still standing._

"_What did he catch you doing Jake?" I asked my jaw clamping down at once._

"_Um well… he caught me with… uh Lauren…" he said still looking down knowing very well that he was in some major shit. _

"_And what were you doing with her?" I asked thinking of Lauren and her long blonde hair and how much she loathed me for no reason. To say the least she was like my mortal enemy._

"_I found her at this party and we kind of got a little hot in heavy and well… your brother walked in on us making out…" he said fumbling with his hands._

"_Get out," I said with my teeth still clamped shut. I couldn't believe him he was one of the only people that I trusted and he did this to me. _

_He looked abruptly up only to cower away from my expression. "Babe you've got to know that it was a mistake like I said it was just a heat of the moment kind of thing. It didn't mean anything please let me have another chance I can't lose you." He said as he took another step towards me at which I walked back from._

"_No leave get off my property before I make you," I said with confidence though I knew I was lacking._

"_You don't mean that I know you don't," Jake said walking up towards me more at which I stepped forward so that him and I were only a foot apart with my arms crossed across my chest. _

"_You want to bet?" I asked cocking my head to the side. I was sure that this was supposed to scare him at which he just looked shocked at much to my disappointment._

"_I'll give you time to think things over, just remember how much I love you and know that we can work through anything." He said before he made his way down my porch to his Rabbit. _

_I looked up at the ancient house that was across from mine and my father's house only to see a sold sign in the lawn that was weird the house had been vacant for a year or two. I wonder who would be taking it over … Poor souls having to live in this weeping town that nothing ever happens in except for people hurting other people. _

_**End of Flashback**_

I stood still when I caught sight of the flower arrangements that were on my front porch. Did he think that two dozen long steamed red roses was just going to make all the tears I wept over him disappear?

My brother had came to me that night explaining what had happened, that he had caught them in a bedroom making out and that he pulled Jake off of Lauren and told him that if he didn't talk to me he would and it wouldn't be pretty.

I thanked him over and over until I was blue in the face and that was about when the tears sprung to life because it had hit me then what Jake had done to me. The careless bastard who thought of no one but himself.

Reluctantly I picked up the flowers and put them on the kitchen table. I fumbled with the tiny envelope before I opened it to see a written note: _Babe please know that it was a mistake and that I hope that you take these flowers as if saying that you accept my apology, Jake. _

After reading the note it just made me even angrier he had the nerve to think that I would accept his apology because of flowers. He did something wrong and he should be punished for it and the punishment was that him and I were no longer.

The day continued in a boring fashion me cleaning to keep my raged mind off of the bastard who cheated on me. Charlie and Emmett were gone for the day, Charlie at work and Emmett at some fundraiser for the basketball team. It was about four o'clock when there was a knock on the door.

I fumbled when I tried to get up to answer the door but when I opened the door I found Jake leaning on the pillar that was next to the stairs of my porch. "Hey so did you get the flowers?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah I did," I said and then smiled a little to myself, "can you wait just one second?" I asked.

"Sure I'll be out here," he said with a bigger smile thinking that I accepted his phony apology.

I came back outside with the vase that held the two dozen roses that he had given me. "They're beautiful," I said as I sat down on the top step placing the flowers on the step below me.

"They remind me of you," Jake said as he took his seat next to me. I had to smile at his bad line if he knew anything about me he would know that my favorite flower was a lily and that red roses remind me of funerals, so he was pretty much calling me dead. Ah boyfriends don't you just love them… nope not a bit.

"Thanks I guess," I said trying hard not to laugh.

"So do you accept my apology do you think that we could actually give us another shot?" he asked suddenly cautious.

I fumbled with my hands as if I was thinking about it, I knew what my answer was but I thought that I had to at least make him suffer in anticipation. "Um… I thought a lot last night about our time together and then I thought of what you did, and I've come to realize that you were never in love with me." I said looking down at the flowers playing with a loose petal.

"How can you say that? Say that I was never in love with you; you of all people should know that I was in love with you. You're my everything." He said taking my chin so that I had to look directly into his dark eyes. I sighed and shook my head.

"If you love someone than you would never cheat on them or hurt them." I said tearing myself from his hold and gaze.

"You don't know that. It was an accident I was drunk I didn't know what was going on. I'm so sorry." He said as he fumbled with his hands.

"Don't say you're sorry 'cause you're not sorry. You're sorry about my brother walking in on you. 'Cause I know that if he hadn't than you would have gone much farther than making out and I know that you wouldn't have come to me afterwards. You would have kept this with all of your other shit that you keep away from me." I said now raising my voice he had hit nerve on that comment.

"Don't tell me that you've never screwed up alright. I know that there is something going on between you and your so called best friend. No one has a best friend of the opposite sex as just a best friend there has to be something going on." He said raising his voice also apparently I had hit a nerve.

"Who Jasper? He's like my brother that is just gross!" I said as I shuddered at the thought. "That's like saying you and Embry are together," I said as he shuddered at the thought also. "See gross," I replied.

"But that's different," he said as he looked around at his surroundings.

"How is that different? You said that I did something with Jasper I said that he's like my brother Embry is like your brother, so it works." I said as I looked back at the flowers playing with a different rose.

"Back to the subject so you're saying that I never loved you," he said as I nodded in reply. "That's a bunch of bull crap you know very well that I was in love with you." He said as his voice rose.

"If you love someone than you don't go around hurting them, cheating on them, yelling at them, and making them feel like dirt. That's what you did every day that we were together. You told me that I wasn't allowed to talk to guys because they were a threat because you thought I was vulnerable. How does someone who loves make you feel like shit?" I asked raising my right eyebrow at him.

"I thought you were going to hurt me so I made sure that you wouldn't," he said as he looked at the flowers that were next to me.

"So you have the right to hurt me, but not the other way around?" I asked him interrupting his gaze so that he had to look at me.

"I did what I did to protect you," Jake said as he looked into my dull brown eyes.

"Protect me I don't need to be protected! I would never do something intentionally to hurt you because I am in love with you. You hurt me, you say it was a mistake sure fine whatever. How long have you been making this mistake Jake?" I asked.

He fidgeted under my stern gaze, "I didn't mean to hurt you like I said I was drunk, I didn't know what was going on."

"You didn't answer my question."

"…I uh…"

"How long have you been making this mistake?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"…With Lauren about two months…" he said sheepishly.

"So there have been others?" I asked my teeth still clenched.

"Jessica and Lauren that's all." He said looking down.

"Jessica too? Hmm well… uh… so are you going to keep your phony excuse saying that every single time with them was because you were drunk?" I asked having to look down to hide the hurt on my face.

"I wasn't drunk the other times but that one night when Emmett found me with Lauren I was," he said as I could feel his gaze on my back as I looked the other way.

"Oh… well than you're making this a lot easier for me. I'm glad you told me this so that I can no longer be hurt by you." I said looking back at him my mask taking over.

"You can't break us apart. We are meant to be together, I'm not taking no for an answer." Jake said as he grabbed my hand which I shook off immediately.

"We are not meant to be together." I said my teeth clenched.

"You and I are the only way." Jake said his teeth clenched mirroring mine.

"Than I'm sorry that I'm having to disappoint you. Get off my property before something drastic happens." I said standing up from my sitting position.

Jake joined me by grabbing my arm as hard as he could when he stood, "You're not going to disappoint me because we are not breaking up!" he yelled.

"Yes we are now get your hands off of me!" I yelled back.

He dropped his hand but backed me up against the water hose that was next to the front door. "No we are not!" he yelled. I quickly turned on the water and sprayed him making him back up and fall down the stairs. I unraveled it so I could continue to spray him with water.

"Get the hell back into your piece of shit car and never come back! If you do I promise to get Charlie and Emmett on your ass so fast that you can't even mutter one Hail Mary!" I yelled.

He quickly made his way to his car just as I made my way back to the steps to see the flowers. I grabbed them and then rushed back down to see him starting his car and backing out of the driveway. Just as he was starting to make his way down the street I threw the flowers at his tail light. The vase crashing into it making it brake and splatter glass and the red light. I tore the note just as he made his way down the street I blew it at him.

Only then did I realize that the people who bought the house across the street had witnessed it all… I looked back over at them before I shouted, "Welcome to the town that never changes except for people that you thought loved you!" I yelled before I went inside slamming the door behind me.

**_AN: Ok so I need reviews! Thanks all who read and review ask for previews to the next chapter! _**


	2. Lunch and All It's Glory

_**Disclaimer: I own no characters just copies of the books! It all goes to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer! **_

_**Chapter Two:**_

_**Lunch and All It's Glory**_

My alarm clock woke me up at six o'clock sharp, reminding me that I had school to go to. I stumbled my way out of my bed to my bathroom which I had to share with my brother and father. I quickly took a shower letting my favorite scented shampoo remind me of the good days before I had ever dated Jacob Black.

The hot water relaxed all my muscles thankfully. When I stepped out of the shower I tightly wrapped the white cotton towel around me and brushed my teeth. After I did so I blow dried my hair and made my way back to my room to find something to wear.

When I made my way to my closet I picked out a pair of dark denim jeans and a blue and white stripped polo. I changed and looked over at the clock and read that it was seven o'clock, after figuring that I had about fifteen minutes until I needed to get something to eat I put on some smoky eye shadow and black eye liner. Nothing to fancy which was what I was all about; I cared for calm and comfortable. Before I made my way down stairs I pulled on my old beat up All Star Converse, as I made my way down I saw Emmett already eating Lucky Charms for breakfast at which I had to laugh at, he was such a child sometimes.

I quickly grabbed me a pop tart and placed it in the toaster, and got some water while I waited. Once it was done I sat across from my big brother bear. "So what's up?" I asked with a smile as I began to chow down on the hot pop tart.

"Nothing, Rose and I are going out tonight but if you want me to stay here to make sure that Jake doesn't come I'll cancel…" he said thoughtfully.

"No I'm sure he won't. I made it quite clear that I didn't want him to come back." I said with a laugh as I thought back to his expression when I first sprayed him with water. The only thing you could explain it as is complete shock.

"What did you do? You weren't very clear last night, all you told me was that it was taken care of," he said with a small smile because he saw mine.

"I'll tell you at lunch when we see Jasper and Rose that way I don't have to repeat myself. Are you finished? We need to get going soon," I said with a bigger grin because I could see Rose, Jasper, and Emmett's expression clear in my head when I would tell them what had happened. None of my friends really liked Jake from the beginning especially Jasper because Jake didn't want me near him because he was a guy. Jasper was mad that I didn't get to see him very much and that he had to deal with Rose and Emmett by himself which is something that you never want to do.

We got to the school earlier than I thought and found the bench under a pine tree that we would always meet up with Rose and Jasper if we came earlier than them. They would do the same. We hadn't been sitting for any real length of time before they came strolling across the court yard. Emmett rushed over to Rose's side and whispered something into her ear at which Jasper and I cringed at.

"Hey kid so I hear that you and that ass finally broke up," said Jasper as he wrapped his right arm around my shoulders. It had been a while since I had seen him, but this was our normal behavior.

"Yeah I finally did, how's life been?" I asked with a smile.

"Good now that you've come back to planet earth," he said returning my smile.

"What can I say the moon was beautiful from far away but when you got close to it all you got was the cold shoulder." I said at which Jasper and I laughed at and Emmett and Rose joined in too.

"So you two get ready for lunch because Bella here has some interesting things to let us in on. Something about her handling Jake…" Emmett said with a wide grin.

"Oh fun I can't wait," gushed Rose at which Jasper and I rolled our eyes at.

"Ok guys I'll see everyone at lunch I'm heading off to English," I said as I walked away from the comfortable group to my English building. English always seemed to calm me it was one of my favorite subjects because I loved to read so much.

I sat down at my usual spot where no one sat beside me because I would always tell them that it was reserved for someone else so that I could put my feet up in the chair, yes I know I'm very lazy. I pulled up my I-pod and started to drum on the table softly to the beat of Coming Undone by KoRn.

The bell rang soon after that and I noticed that a new girl was looking for a place to sit and the only seat that was open was the one next to me. I smiled and opened the chair at which she grinned at and gracefully made her way next to me. The girl was short maybe 5'4 at the tallest, she was pixie like and her hair was dark black and was spiked in all different directions. The girl was naturally pretty and automatically making it hit my self esteem making it go in the negatives seeing as it was already low thanks to Lauren and Jessica and Jake the list just keeps going on and on from here.

"Hi I'm Alice Cullen I'm new in town." The girl said as she held out her hand at which I took with a smile.

"Hey nice to meet you, I'm Isabella but call me Bella I hate my full name," I said with a laugh which she joined in on. The rest of class followed in the same manner just making small talk I didn't even pay attention to the lecture which was very odd for me to do that because I loved this class.

The rest of the day followed in the same manner, old schedules, and even more boring lectures. I found out that Alice was in my class that was right before lunch so I invited her to eat with me and my friends. "I would love to but my brother wants to eat with me…" she trailed off looking slightly disappointed.

"Bring him it should be no problem." I said quickly wanting to take away her sadness which I did automatically.

"Cool, um so I'll meet you there I just have to get him really quick." She said with a smile. And then the bell rang to dismiss us and we went our separate ways. I quickly got to our regular table to find Jasper, Rose, and Emmett already there. When I sat down they looked at me expectantly.

"We are waiting on you to tell us what happened," Rose finally said.

"Oh! Sorry, hey guys I invited the new people to sit with us. I met Alice today and she's really cool someone who I think Jasper might like," I said as I nudged Jasper in the side at which he blushed at.

"Bella…" someone called at which I looked up abruptly.

"Hey Alice come on and sit down," I said and then I looked to her right and there stood what could only be explained as a god. He had bronze golden shaggy hair that was somewhat messy. His green eyes were scorching when I met them and it seemed as if I couldn't look away well that is until Emmett interrupted being his old big brother bear self.

"Hey guys I'm Bella's older brother, Emmett. This is my girlfriend Rose who is Jasper's twin." Emmett introduced us. Alice came to my other side and her brother sat across from her next to Emmett.

"I'm Alice and this is my older brother Edward," ah what a perfect name was all that I could think of.

"Ok guys I'm sorry that this may sound rude, but Bella it's killing me what did you do?" asked Rose in a pleading voice.

I looked at her and started laughing because her expression was priceless. She had her hands in a praying motion and her eyes had grown big and all pouty just as her lips had. "Jeez Rose beg much," Jasper said with a chuckle.

"Sorry I just really want to know what you did to the arrogant ass," Rose said as she gained her composure quickly.

"Alright I'll tell you, it's nothing all that big. We just got into a huge argument and then he backed me against the wall where the water hose is and I sprayed him with it making him fall down the stairs. Oh and when he left I threw his pity flowers at his tail light." I said with a laugh. At which everyone joined in on including Edward who was looking a little lost.

"That was you?" squealed Alice from beside me jumping up and down. I looked over at her in confusion then I realized that she was the neighbor that I had yelled at.

"Yeah sorry about that I was really angry…" I said as I blushed something that I did regularly.

"What did she do?" asked Emmett with a big grin.

"Nothing," I said too quickly then looked back at Alice with a pleading look.

"It was nothing," she said as she giggled.

"Ahem Bella," called Rose as she cocked her head to the side.

"What?" I asked looking over at her.

"Lauren and Jessica alert," She said and at the sound of those two names my two nostrils flared and I squeezed my hands into tight little fists.

"Calm down kid they're not going to do anything to you at least not with us around," Jasper said as he placed his hand on my shoulder reassuringly. I didn't know how he did it but he calmed me down including Emmett who had gotten really still.

"It's not me that I'm worried about," I said with clenched teeth and got to my feet to face the two sluts.

"Bella don't do anything that I wouldn't," called Rose. I smiled and turned back to her.

"There aren't a lot of things that you don't do," I said with a laugh.

"Exactly my point, give them hell I'll join you if it looks like you're going to lose." She said with a smile at which I laughed at.

"Will do, will do," I said before turning again to now fully face the two girls who Jake had cheated with. They were about five feet away and I walked right up to them with my arms crossed.

"Before you say or do anything like rash we need to like talk," said Lauren with a smug expression.

"How about not and you just leave me like alone," I said in a mocking tone.

"Are you like making fun of like how I talk?" she asked.

"Like yeah I am," I said with a fake smile.

"At least I know how to keep my man fully satisfied," she said with a smirk.

"That's it if she doesn't do it I will," I heard Rose get up but you could hear Jasper and Emmett trying to restrain her.

"You go ahead and please him all you want, he's yours and Jessica's." I said with a smirk of my own when I saw Jessica shoot a shocked and panicked glance at me then to Lauren.

"What?" shrieked Lauren as she looked at her best friend.

"She's lying I would never do something like that," Jessica said as she gained her composure back making Lauren fall for her lie.

"Jessica would never do something like that, she's actually a good friend unlike Rose that you feel the need to call a best friend, and her brother Jasper can you just say ew." Lauren said with a fake disgust.

That was it the last straw, I started to shake my head and walk forward making her stumble back until she ran into another lunch table. "You only say that because Rose is at least four times as good looking as you and Jasper turned you down about three times. I think his exact word were 'Can you please give the girl a mint because her breath was atrocious when she tried to kiss me on the cheek' but I could be mistaken. Oh and your little best friend Jessica over there is lying to you. You only fell for it Lauren because she's the only person you still have on your side because you have treated everyone in this school like crap!" I yelled.

"And how would you know that?" She yelled into my face.

"Because Lauren I had a little chat with Jake yesterday when he was begging me to get back together with him. And he told me he had been with her many times. So get this straight you can have him because he's just as trashy as you and Jessica!" I yelled and then walked back off to the table with my hands balled into fists.

"Calm down… sis just calm down." Emmett said as he eyed me warily.

I then felt a tap on my shoulder, this could not be getting any worse. "What?" I asked bitterly.

"Bella I couldn't help but over hear-" Mike said but I interrupted him before he could continue.

"Yes Mike I'm single now, and no I will not go out with you Friday," I said as I looked down at the table before me trying to breathe normally.

"Ok just making sure," he said before I heard retreating footsteps. At that moment everyone broke into a fit of laughter well that is except me.

"Bella… we're sorry but you should have seen your face when you heard Mike's voice it turned from mad to fuming mad as if you wanted to kill him." Jasper said after he calmed down though everyone else was laughing.

"It's like he knows when the worst moment is to ask," Rose said breathlessly.

"Have you ever gone out with him?" asked Alice as she let out a few giggles every now and then.

"Never! It was times like these when I could happily say that I wasn't single." I said with a laugh.

"I don't think there ever was a time that you were fully happy with Jake. I mean I knew you cared about him but I never thought that he truly did," Emmett said as he looked me over.

"You right and that's partly the reason why I dumped his sorry ass. Now comes the fun part," I said sarcastically.

"And what is that?" asked Edward for the first time.

I looked at him once and answered truthfully, "Now I get to talk to Charlie and Billy… Billy's Jake's dad and Charlie's mine and lets just say Jake is going to be in big trouble… That is if Emmett will back me up on this…" I said and then looked over at Emmett with a tiny smile.

"Back you up kid, I was going to tell him when I got home without your consent." Emmett said with a laugh.

"Good to know I have someone on my side," I said with a laugh.

"You have all of us on your side," Alice said with a smile.

"Aw gosh I feel so loved," I said with a huge grin which made everyone laugh.

**_AN: REVIEW! Ok so tell me what you think and if I should even coninue! Thanks to all who read!_**


	3. Biology and Gym

_**AN: Disclaimer: I own NO legal rights to the awesome Stephenie Meyer novels! Enjoy everybody!**_

_**Chapter Three:**_

_**Biology and Gym…**_

I made my way to my Biology class from lunch and sat down at my empty lab table or at least it usually was empty, but today in the seat that was usually deserted was a beautiful creature that was called Edward…

I sighed and sat my stuff on the table at which he looked up at. "You alright?" he asked with a heart breakingly gorgeous crooked smile. I couldn't help but smile back and just nod because I couldn't come up with anything to say.

"Yeah I'm fine," I finally said as I took my seat with another sigh.

"You don't sound fine," he said with an amused expression.

"Long day," I said and then proceeded to look up at his bright green eyes.

"What was that all about at lunch today?" he asked not looking away from my dull brown eyes.

I sighed again, "Jake is my now ex boyfriend he was cheating on me with Lauren and Jessica the two girls who came up to me."

"Oh well I guess that explains the hostility, but I must say that I think that you got more upset when that Lauren girl said something about your friends other than her being with your boyfriend," he said as he continued to stare into my eyes.

"I don't like it when people say things about my friends just because they think it's some sort of come back, it really ticks me off," I blurted out the truth. Usually I would have just said it was mostly all of it.

"Hmm…" was all he said and he then looked over at Mr. Banner who was telling us what pages we had to read in class and then read more for homework. I internally groaned I loved to read but I didn't like to read about Biology.

"Um… Bella I don't have a book would you mine sharing with me?" asked Edward from beside me sort of looking nervous.

"Sure," I said as I placed the book in the middle of us with a small smile and started to skip to the pages that were assigned.

"Thanks," he said and then began to read. Him and I naturally fell into a pace to where when I was done he would look up immediately from the page giving me the heads up that he was done and I could change the page. We finished early even reading the homework pages and we were left with nothing to do other than not look at each other. Which I failed at miserably because I looked over at him and saw him look at me at the same moment and our eyes locked into one another and we couldn't look away.

"So what class do you have after this?" I asked while inside my heart was going a hundred miles per hour because of how we were sitting about a foot apart.

"Umm gym you?" he asked and as soon as he did his eyes held some sort of hope in them… hope that I would look away? Hope that I had gym with him? Or hope that I wouldn't?

"I have that next also?" I said with a smile which he returned with the crooked grin making me immediately think that the second one was the correct option.

"Cool how about we walk together. These hallways can get a little weird with all the students walking around I have gotten lost about three times already," he said sheepishly as if he was revealing a huge weakness.

"No problems I know how it feels," I said with a laugh and instantly the conversation was light and easy.

When the bell rang I grabbed my books and put them into my book bag and then found Edward standing by the door waiting on me, I smiled and made my way after him.

We walked together talking about everything and nothing we then parted ways when I entered the girls' locker room where I was jumped by a little pixie and Rose.

"Well hello to you too," I said with a laugh.

Alice was still jumping up and down, "I'm so happy that I get to have gym with you and everyone else!" she squealed.

I looked over at Rose who just smiled before answering my unasked question, "Jasper, Emmett, and Edward have gym this class period too."

"Ah I understand," I said as I made my way to the lockers where Rose and Alice followed and I noticed that they were both wearing their uniforms. Here at Forks High our uniforms consisted of short shorts for the girls while the guys got to where baggy shorts. The shirts matched but ours were a bit tighter. It was like the school wanted everyone to see the girls in skimpy workout uniforms.

I changed quickly and then tied my track shoes before the three of us made it out into the gym animatedly. Then I noticed that the guys were all waiting outside the locker room when we appeared they all smiled. Alice bounced over to Jasper while Rose and Emmett just went off to the bleachers. I sighed typical Emmett.

"God Emmett be any more forward," I called after him which he just laughed at but continued his way over to the bleachers. We soon followed all of us in the middle of the bleachers where I saw many people start to stare at us.

"Alright everyone I'm Coach Clapp as most of you know and today we're going to play volleyball boys versus girls." Coach Clapp said with a big grin.

He then called our group up with Lauren, Jessica, and some of her other friends to join the girls' team where on the guys team he called some football players.

With the teams evened out we all chose team captains I being one and Edward being the other. We walked to the middle of the court the net separating us he of course was wearing a casual smirk.

"You can go first might as well give you a head start you're going to need it," he said before he proceeded into handing me the ball from under the court, apparently nobody knew that I had been working out all summer on my volleyball skills it being one of the only sports that I was bad at.

"Sure thing Edward," I called back as he walked away he just laughed and shook his head.

The first whistle was blown and Rose served her being the tallest out of us all and having one heck of an arm on her. It went over the net nice and smoothly where Tyler one of the foot ball guys hit it back over where Alice sat it up for me. I spiked it over the net right in front of a shocked Edward. I smiled and walked over "Thanks for the head start I thought you were supposed to be good?"

"It's just getting started," he said as he gained his composure.

The game continued with me and him battling it out with only about five points were scored by other players. It ended with the girls winning 25 to 22 Rose, Alice, and I all squealed when I spiked over the ball and the game was announced over. They both gave me a big hug then they each gave me a high five congratulating me on the win.

"Swan since when did you get good at volley ball?" asked Jasper breathlessly seeing as he had been running a lot trying to set the ball up for Edward.

"Since I was bored over the summer," I said with a smile.

"Good game Bella, I can't believe my own sister beat me at a game," Emmett said proudly.

"Thanks I guess," I said with a laugh.

"Hey Bella can I talk to you real quick?" asked a voice, I turned around and saw that it was Angela Weber a real quiet but athletic girl she was practically on every sport.

"Yeah sure, uh guys I'll catch up with you later," I said before making my way over to Angela where she was waiting with her boyfriend Ben another quiet guy but he was on the football team and I had just beaten him in the game.

"What did you need?" I asked coming over to her.

She smiled, "I was wondering if you wanted to try out for the team they're Thursday if you're interested."

"Oh, uh well yeah I that would be cool I guess. I didn't think I was that good." I said with a laugh.

"You practically slammed Edward in the face with a volley ball at least four times," she said laughing.

"Yeah well I get competitive," I said with a smile.

"Exactly why we would need you on the team you're competitive and completely good at spiking, setting up, and serving."

"Cool I'll be sure to be here on Thursday just tell me what time," I said with a smile.

"Uh… tryouts start at three about thirty minutes after school," she said with a big grin.

"I'll be there," I said before walking off to go to the dressing room. When I was about to round the corner Edward was leaning against the wall and when he saw me he started to walk over with a smirk on his face.

"I came to congratulate the winning captain," he said still with the same smirk.

"Ah well what can I say next time you'll just have to bring your A game." I said while starting to smirk myself.

He laughed, "I thought I did but it didn't seem to set you off. I guess next time we'll just have to play a sport that I'm good at so that it'll be a little more even."

"Oh and just what sport do you have in mind?" I asked.

"Football of course," he said with a smile.

"Well it just so happens that my brother grew up in camps and taught me everything that he learned so you'll just have to keep you A game up. Keep practicing and we'll have to see who's better." I said before walking off to go and change.

When I got there I changed quickly back into my jeans and polo. I fastened my converse on and then walked off to go and meet Rose and Alice who were talking quietly to themselves.

"Hey what's up guys?" I asked.

"Nothing just talking about your awesome moves in the volleyball game," Rose said with a smile.

"Ok…so Alice how are you liking Jasper?" I asked trying to get the focus off of me and it seemed to work because she blushed.

"He's nice I guess and not to mention he's gorgeous." She said and then this dreamy look appeared on her face as her eyes dazed out for a moment that is until we heard a shriek.

"Please stop that's my brother!" Rose said as she covered her ears which made Alice and I crack up with laughter.

"So Bella seeing as you tried to get the attention off of me I'm going to do the same thing to you. How do you like Edward you seemed to be very into the game when you went up against him?" Alice asked with an evil smile.

"Uh he's cool I guess he thinks he's going to beat me in football though," I said which made Rose snort.

"Him beat you in football that's impossible. I mean Emmett and Jasper already have a hard time beating you and Emmett's huge!" Rose said as she stared at me in disbelief.

"I know that's why I told him to bring his A game," I said with a smile.

"Am I missing something here?" asked Alice with a confused smile.

"Bella is usually a klutz but something in her gene pool makes her completely coordinated when she's playing and not to mention she grew up with two very big sport fanatics. I mean you can hardly pull her away when football comes on." Rose said with a big grin and then she proceeded to laugh thinking of the last time I had watched the super bowl and she wanted to go shopping. I promised her she could get anything she wanted for me as long as we went another day. That was how I now had a very short mini skirt and red tight blouse that hardly covered anything in my closet that was mostly filled with jeans and polo's or t-shirts.

"I'll just have to warn him then," Alice said with a laugh.

"Oh please do so we can skip this whole entire thing and go some place more entertaining like the mall," Rose said and then she got a dreamy look in her eyes as did Alice. Wow I think I just found Rose's twin on her shopping obsession.

I quickly made my way out of the locker room with them following still in their faze. "Emmett I need help!" I called from down the hall which made him, Jasper, Edward, Tyler, and Mike all look over at me.

"What is it?" he asked walking over to me with the other guys following.

"Rose and Alice are talking about shopping instead of football get me out of here," I said warily which made him laugh.

"I don't think there's anyway of getting out of it kid they look pretty dazed," Jasper said as he looked longingly at Alice wait what was that longingly… be kind rewind… I automatically turned around to stare at him. He must have seen what had flickered across my face because he just smiled and nodded. I sighed and gave him a hug he was such a softy.

When I pulled out of his embrace Emmett picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. "Emmett! Get me down right now!" I yelled punching his back as hard as I could.

Everyone laughed and I mean everyone. "Sorry sis but like you said to get you out of here. I'm only doing as you said," he said but he kept me on his shoulder.

"Emmett Richard Swan! Get me down right now!" I yelled and then I felt him shaking in laughter.

"This is **SO** not funny!" I yelled as my body felt the cold wind whip across my body that was upside down.

"I think it is," he said still laughing.

"NO IT IS NOT!" I yelled.

"Calm down baby sis we're almost there anyways." He said though he still kept me on his shoulder. I gave up with a humph and just crossed my arms across my chest and I felt all the blood drain to my head. God what a bad head ache.

We made it to his jeep not long after this and I could still hear everyone laughing behind me. He stood me up right and into the passenger seat and then turned to everyone. "Sorry to cut this party short but I've got to get grumpy monster home otherwise she might bite my head off or yours whoever is closer. Rose we're still on for tonight though," he said and at the last comment you could hear the smile in his voice. I unfolded my arms and turned on the radio to turn it to an old rock station that was currently playing Dirty Deeds by AC/DC which automatically lightened my mood. I turned it up to where I couldn't hear anyone else and just sighed and closed my eyes letting the beat relax me.

_**AN: Ok so you know the drill Review! Thanks for reading next chapter will be up before you know it! Oh and don't forget to ask for a preview of the next chapter! **_


	4. Unfortunate Runin…

**_AN: Ok here is Chapter Four sorry I took forever to update... Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Just so we are clear! LOL!_**

_**Chapter Four:**_

_**Unfortunate Run-in…**_

When I got home later that day nothing really all that special happened other than Emmett and I telling Charlie what had happened and then him running off to make a phone call to Billy. His face was actually red with anger when I told him Jake pushed me up against the wall. Oops I guess he didn't care for that too much…

The next morning I slipped into some dark washed jeans and a black and white vest top that ended right above my hips and just incaseI put a white tank underneath it so I wouldn't give Emmett a heart attack. _**AN: Top on Profile…**_ Don't get me wrong I usually don't wear such form fitting things to school or anywhere, so Emmett's reaction couldn't have been better. He actually stopped eating… something that he doesn't do very often. He cleared his throat clearly off guard and then proceeded to finish his cereal. It wasn't an every day thing that I wore something that showed off my stomach usually I wore baggy shirts so you can understand his stunned state for a moment or two.

We arrived not too long after I had my usual breakfast to find Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Rose at our bench. Emmett quickly pulled Rose into him snaking his arms around her waste while saying something into her ear. Then I heard something that sounded like a grunt and a cough I looked up and saw Jasper and Edward looking at me with funny expressions.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Nothing," Edward said looking down, but Jasper instead grabbed my hand and twirled me in a circle.

"Damn Bella when did you get this?" he asked with amusement.

"I bought it about two months before I went out with Jake and was never allowed to wear it, so I thought why the hell not make it known that I wasn't in his control," I said with a laugh which everyone joined in on and then Jasper went to whisper something in Alice's ear which caused her to blush.

I was looking down when I abruptly heard the sound of a motorcycle coming into the parking lot. My head snapped up and fell onto two very big muscular guys with deep dark tans. I smiled a little and started my way over there not even noticing that Jake was not two feet away looking at me with some sort of desire in his eyes.

"Bella where the hell do you think you're going?" called Emmett as I started to walk.

"To talk to some buddies of mine I'll be right back." I said without looking back not being able to take my eyes off of Quil and Embry.

"Bells is that you?" asked Quil from his red bike.

"Yeah did you miss me is that what this visit was for?" I asked coming over to him to give him a hug which he gladly returned.

When we released I was pulled into a bone crushing hug from Embry, I just laughed until he sat me down. "See I told you he was lying," Embry said as he looked at Quil.

"Who lied?" I asked.

"Jake he said that you were all over some new kid and was all like I'm better than you and all that crap. I can't believe we actually fell for it!" Embry said with a disappointed face.

"I wasn't the one who was cheating now was I?" I asked as I looked at Jake who was leaning against his black bike.

"No I was but," he was cut off by a loud shriek from across the parking lot and then Jessica and Lauren strutted their stuff over to Jake. Lauren snaking her arm around him and whispering something in his ear.

I groaned out loud for Embry and Quil to hear, but when I looked up at them they were looking at their friend with disgust written on their face.

"Can you and your slut go do that some other place," Quil said with clenched teeth as he shot Jake a murderous look.

"Hey don't like call me that!" Lauren said in her nasal voice.

"Oh I'm sorry what are you then… oh I know a sleazy whore!" roared Embry from beside Quil.

"You guys are supposed to be on my side," Jake said as he looked at his two best friends with hope.

Embryjust shook his head while Quil roared again, "You think that we would stand up for you when you play this little stunt in front of the girl you've been going nuts over for the past day!"

"She came up to me!" Jake yelled to his defense.

"You could have stopped it but no you're just way too much of a jerk to realize what you're doing is wrong!" Embry yelled.

"Shut up!" I yelled my neck was getting sore from looking between the three of them as they commented back. They all looked at me with surprise.

I sighed before I continued, "I'm tired of this. Jake get over yourself and have fun with Lauren and Jessica before it's too late." I said and then looked at Quil and Embry with a sad smile. "And guys I really appreciate it and everything, but I can take care of it without the two of you yelling in front of my school." I said at which they laughed at and then looked around to see that everyone was looking at us with confused expression except for those of my friends who were all shooting murderous glances at Jake.

"Ah I see it looks like you've got enough reinforcements here," Embry said with a smile which I just nodded and sighed at.

"Oh and Jake I'll be looking forward to you dropping off my bike!" I called out as I walked over to my friends.

"Hey I built that bike it's mine!" he called back. I turned around abruptly and saw Quil and Embry shaking with laughter.

"Hey Jake might I remind you that I bought all of your parts so that you could fix up your bike and mine! So do me a favor drop the bike off and get over yourself like I asked before!" I yelled before finally making it to my friends.

"Oh and I want it in perfect condition other wise there will be hell!" I yelled as I looked at Emmett who was frowning at the comment of 'bike'.

"Yeah, yeah I know!" he yelled back and I didn't answer, I didn't let out the breath that I had been holding until I heard the engine of three bikes start.

"You ok?" asked Rose.

I nodded and then laughed, "Wasn't expecting that so soon."

"Yeah I would have thought that he would leave you alone at least for a few days after what you did to him and his car," Alice said joining in on my laughter.

"I think that's why he chose to bring Embry and Quil and not to mention being on school grounds so that Emmett couldn't kill him," I said between laughs.

"You ok Em?" I asked as I looked back at him and he still wore the same expression.

"Did you say bike?" he asked.

"Oops," I said before walking off to English with Alice snaking my arm around hers as she laughed.

"I'm guessing he doesn't like the idea of you riding a motorcycle," Alice said as we sat down together, her finally getting rid of her giggles.

"Nope that's kind of the reason why nobody knows about it except Jasper he kind of found out," I said with a sneaky smile.

"Ah, well seeing as you mentioned Jasper I've got to ask is he single?" she asked nervously.

I let out a chuckle how did I know, I had said something to Jasper yesterday and all he did was blush and now Alice was asking if he was single… "Yeah he's single and I think he's interested too, I'll keep you posted." I said which made her to blush a little and let out a nervous giggle.

"It's fine Alice I knew that something like this was going to happen I'm not uncomfortable. Jasper's like my brother." I said with a smile at which she returned and she let out a low sigh of relief.

"Well then I've got to ask you something then…" Alice said very seriously.

"And what is that?" I asked now being the one nervous.

She let out a laugh and hit my arm, "Don't worry it's not anything bad at least I don't think it is… Anyway I asked Rose and she said she was in so now there's only you, I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house Friday and have a girly slumber party. And when I say girly I mean girly like romantic comedies and pillow fights oh and gossip about cute guys and all that nonsense…" she said and then her eyes glazed over as she thought of what we could do.

I laughed and nodded which got her out of her little stump and she let out a loud squeal that caught the attention of the teacher who was just beginning her lecture. She looked at me and Alice with scornful eyes and then shrugged and continued teaching. Something about Forks the teachers could care shitless if you interrupted them well that is if you didn't do it too much.

The rest of the day followed in the same boring routine, boring lectures, even more boring teachers, and a few nasty looks from Lauren and then it peacefully came to lunch where Alice and I made our way together to go and sit with the rest of the gang.

We got there last with everyone looking like they were in a very serious conversation only to be interrupted when Jessica and Lauren came and sat in Alice's and my usual seat. Edward looked up and then backed away a little looking a little scared.

"Hey Eddie I was just wondering if you wanted to go out tonight with me and Lauren you know be a double date," Jessica said winking her left eye.

I tapped her shoulder and bent over so that our face was inches apart. "How about you get out of my seat before I pull you out of it by your fake hair?" I asked with a smirk which made Rose and Emmett start laughing uncontrollably.

"How about like no and I wait for little Eddie's answer," Jessica said acting smug and then turned her attention to the god in front of her. Oh yeah I said it…

"Thanks but no thanks Jessica I would much rather watch Bella pull you up by your fake hair," he said with an amused expression.

I smiled and then started to pull at her hair as if I was giving off a warning. She took off immediately without looking at anyone and Lauren following closely behind her, apparently I had sounded very convincing. "OkBella that has to be the best save I have ever seen," Alice said breathlessly from beside me.

"What can I say I'm just too wonderful for words," I said as I fanned my self sarcastically which cause Emmett to spit his soda everywhere.

"Emmett!" screamed Rose as she tried to dry her now wet red blouse.

"Sorry Rose I couldn't help it! Since when did Bella get a sense of humor?" he asked still laughing but trying to help Rose.

"Sense she broke up with the mangy dog," Jasper said with a laugh which they all joined in on even Rose with her wet blouse. **A.N. Sorry I had to put that in there!**

"Well thank you very much Bella I don't think I could have turned her down in any funnier way," Edward said with a chuckle.

"It was my pleasure I love to see the two of them squirm." I said which caused more laughs.

After we ate we all parted ways except for Edward and I seeing as we had the same class next. We made small talk through the whole thing and I couldn't stop the way my heart would flutter the whole entire time especially when he would say my name it just sound way too good coming from his lips…

**_AN: Ok that was chapter four I hope you all liked it... Oh and seeing as I updated the least you could do is go to the Review button and tell me what you thought about the chapter... Oh and if you review you can ask for a preview! ;)_**


	5. Say Yes to Dinner!

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except all four books, but they are just copies... Sorry about the wait everyone I was One busy reading Breaking Dawn but I finished the day after I got it so that's not really an excuse... Second I have a lot of stuff coming up... we are moving into a new house and there is just some stuff that needs to be taken care of... Anyways read and then review!! **_

_**Chapter Five:**_

_**Say Yes to Dinner! **_

The next day followed in the same suit nothing all that fancy happening up until gym that is… "I just don't understand, what is the fascination of this outfit it doesn't help you in least when you're working out?" asked Alice as she tugged her short shorts trying to make them longer.

"You alright Alice?" I asked cocking my left eyebrow up. She wasn't one to complain when it came to the uniform she said that she thought it was kind of cute so it was surprising to see her tugging at it and complaining about it.

"Huh? Oh yeah fine…" she said and then I caught her eyes they looked like they were trying to hide hurt… "No," she sighed. "I'm not fine…"

"What's the matter?" I asked as she came to sit next to me on one of the benches in the locker room.

"I asked Jasper if he wanted to go to the movies with me Saturday and…" she gulped looking down for a bit then turning her head to look back at me. "He said that he had to think about it… You know him better than Rose, so do you know what's going through his mind? Is he just going to flat out say no?" she asked and sadness leaked through her voice.

I shook my head and smiled, "Alice you have nothing to worry about he's probably just shocked that you asked him before he could ask you. Oh and don't worry I'll talk to him during gym," I said and she nodded sadly.

"Uh Alice stop looking sad I hate it when you're sad!" I said which she giggled at a little, "You don't want Jasper to look at you like that do you?" I asked and she shook her head immediately. "See, don't worry about it. Bella will be there to rescue Jasper from making the worst decision of his life." I said which she giggled more at.

I snaked my arm around hers and pulled her up to walk out of the locker room where we found Rose, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett at the bleachers where we had sat at for the past few days.

I sat down between Jasper and Emmett and Alice sat next to Rose who was on the other side of Emmett and was also the farthest from Jasper. Jasper looked a little hurt when this little fact came up in his head.

"Hey Jasper," I said pulling him up with me, he looked at me with a confused expression.

"What Bella?" he asked guarded.

"Come jog with me I need a buddy and we have the same pace," I said as I dragged him outside.

I turned to him immediately as the door closed on us from our confused friends. Emmett and Rose had a reason to be confused because they both knew that I ran faster than Jasper. "What the hell is the matter with you?" I asked crossing my arms across my chest.

"What are you talking about?" he asked surprised.

"Don't play dumb I know what you said to Alice!" I yelled. He blushed slightly and then shook his head.

"It just surprised me that's all I was planning on saying something in gym but you sat next to me instead of her." He said and then proceeded to laugh lightly.

"You thought that I would really turn her down?" he asked surprised.

"That's what it sounded like when she told me about it." I said as I joined in on his laughter. So it was my fault for them not being together at this moment.

"Here I am standing outside in the rain trying to convince you to say yes before you make the worst mistake of your life, and it's my fault why you haven't answered her yet." I said shaking my head.

"So you're cool with this?" he asked suddenly nervous. And now it was my turn to look confused.

"Why wouldn't I be cool with this?" I asked.

"Well it's just that I haven't had a girlfriend that you've liked and I've always asked you if you thought she was good enough so it's just a surprise that you're out here," he said looking suspiciously at me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I like her better than you so, if you break heart I break you," I said which caused us to go into hysterics. Hey I may be tiny but that doesn't mean that I don't know how to do a nice right hook. We both went inside breathless from laughing and when we looked at each other we busted out laughing again and all our friends were looking us like we were nuts.

"I must say that there is nothing like running in the rain," I said as I sat down next to Edward and he eyed me suspiciously.

"Really? Because you're not wet…" _Crap! _My eyes widened… Jasper busted out laughing shaking his head.

"Yeah well I argued with her until we were blue in the face trying to get her out of the idea," Jasper said as he came to my rescue. I let out a humph and crossed my arms again which caused everyone to laugh.

"Hey Alice can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Jasper suddenly. She jumped to her feet and nodded. When they were walking away she turned around only slightly so Jasper wouldn't notice and mouthed, 'Thank you'.

I nodded and everyone then looked at me suspiciously. "What? Can't a person help two lost souls?" I asked which caused everyone to laugh again.

Gym flowed smoothly after that and once Jasper and Alice came back from their 'Talk' she was back to her normal pixie like self. They sat back down next to each other just as I had hoped for.

When I got home I was stunned to see Jacob there in his beat up Rabbit and my motorcycle next to it. While standing next to the bike was Charlie looking thoroughly pissed. I sighed as I got out of Emmett's jeep and made my way over to Charlie. I had already been expecting this; he wasn't going to be easy to contemplate about me keeping the bike like it had been with Emmett when he had found out.

"Isabella Marie Swan what is this bike doing here?" Charlie yelled as he saw me walking over to him. I internally cringed, for I hated being called by my full name. I mean he could have called me Bella Marie Swan but no he had to call me Isabella!

"Hey dad nice to see you too," I said with an overly excited voice.

"Don't start being sarcastic Isabella! Answer the question!" he demanded.

"It's my bike and I wanted it back from Jacob's because that was where I had kept it." I said with my head up high looking at Charlie in the face. Something that I found out about Charlie was that when you were fighting with him one you look him in the face, two don't sound sarcastic or be sarcastic in any way, and three don't yell because that just makes him yell and he's scary when he yells.

"And why didn't you tell me you had a motorcycle?" he asked more calmly much to Jacob's disappointment he had been looking thoroughly delighted with Charlie yelling at me.

"Because I knew you would over react about me having a bike so I didn't want to cause you a heart attack," I said seriously which caused him to chuckle much to my surprise.

"Honey if you just wear the things that are mandatory and when the roads are dry then I don't have anything to argue about. But those are the conditions you understand?" he asked. I was stunned that he had backed down this easily but I still nodded. I wasn't planning on riding it any more anyways I just wanted it back to piss Jake off.

"Ok now get off my property before I go and get the handcuffs, Jacob," my father said standing up straighter as he turned to Jacob who was looking like a lost puppy.

He gulped and then nodded, "Yes sir."

Much to my enjoyment I saw him trip over his feet and race off in the opposite direction that his house was, it was the direction his car was facing. I guess he felt that he shouldn't even try to back up in our drive way.

Charlie and I walked back into the house together and just as Charlie was making his way into the living room he turned back to me to say, "Oh and Bella you better cook a big meal because I invited the new family from across the street over for dinner."

"Sure I'll go and start it now, what time are they coming over?" I asked as my heart started to flutter at the idea of Edward being in my home.

"Around seven you've got four hours so you should be ok on time," he said and then sat down before the TV which was playing a repeat of the super bowl much to my amusement along with Charlie and Emmett's. We are big Indianapolis fans so you can say we were happy when the younger brother of Peyton Manning won the super bowl. It was a happy day in the Swan residence when we watched the game. _**AN: Sorry for those out there that are Patriot fans, but the Colts are my favorite team so yeah! **_

I hurried into the kitchen trying to get together all the ingredients that we had to make one big lasagna. And then Emmett walked through the door with a goofy grin on his face. I sighed knowing that there was only one thing that could cause such a grin.

"What did Rose ask?" I asked which made him smile even more at the sound of her name.

"She asked if the beautiful Bella could maybe add two more places at the table because her parents are leaving for Date Night and they have nothing to eat?" he asked with pleading eyes as he made his hands look like he was praying.

"God Emmett," I sighed… "Fine call her and tell her that we're having lasagna and something chocolaty for dessert and that I expect her to eat some even if it is fattening."

He laughed and then pulled me into a bone crushing hug probably because he was going to be getting something for him asking me… I cringed at the thought of what it could be… EW!

I then began on the SECOND lasagna that we would have to have if we were going to have all these people over. I then thought of Alice's parents meeting the guy that she was going out with this Saturday. And it lightened my mood so much as I started to picture Jasper stuttering as her father asked him uncomfortable questions like Charlie had done with Jacob even if we had known him all our life.

After the lasagna was done I placed the cake bowls into the oven making it the right temperature as I closed the door. I then placed the lasagna in the heated lights that I had installed under the cabinets, so that they would stay hot until the guests arrived or when the cake finished.

It was six forty five when I had put the top layer of the cake on the first layer, and then waited for it to cool down which would take about ten to fifteen minutes so I went up stairs to change out of my now floury jeans and t-shirt. I changed into my nicest pair of jeans which were dark washed and then I put on a white baby doll top that had black lace under the bust.

I then curled my hair into loose curls and then applied neutral colored eye shadow on while I just put on clear lip gloss. I looked at the clock and it was exactly six fifty five so I raced down the stairs after slipping on some white and black flats. As soon as I got down the stairs there was a knock at the door and yelled for Emmett to answer it because I had to finish in the kitchen.

I heard some talking in the living room and then I heard a soft knock of the kitchen door. I looked up because no one really comes into the kitchen as I cooked because I was usually very commanding and everyone would either get scared away or get too annoyed to bother me anymore. But before me I saw a middle aged woman with light brown hair and deep green eyes like Edward my personal god.

"Oh hi, I'm sorry," I said as I stood up from my leaning position from icing the yellow cake.

"No need to apologize honey you haven't done anything wrong, I'm Esme Alice and Edward's mother," said the woman in a motherly tone.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen, I'm Bella a friend of your daughter and son." I said as I held out my hand which she took gratefully.

"Hi honey and please call me Esme, my mother-in-law is Mrs. Cullen. Oh and trust me the pleasure is all mine. Alice and Edward just won't stop talking about the amazing Bella Swan." She said and we both laughed lightly.

"Do you need any help, Bella? I heard your father saying that you were in kitchen and that you've been in it for the past four hours," she said with a light smile playing on her lips.

"Uh actually if you wouldn't mind could you place the silver ware by the plates, Emmett was supposed to set the table but he forgot the silver ware the goof," I said as I rolled my eyes at the end of my little comment and Esme laughed easily and nodded her head.

"It would make my day to help," she said as she grabbed the silver ware from the counter where I had placed it so it would be easier for Emmett to find though he still didn't do it.

"Thanks," I said as I finished icing the cake.

And then as if to piss me off Emmett appeared next to me and took some of the icing off the cake started to lick his fingers. "EMMET RICHARD SWAN!" I yelled after him as he ran out of the kitchen.

"I swear if there wasn't a hand-" I yelled only to realize that I was in the room with all the guests. "Oh… uh… I'm gonna go," I said as I ran back into the kitchen blushing like crazy.

And then as if god was looking after me I heard a loud pop from Rose as she smacked him on the back of his head. I called back, "Thanks Rose I appreciate it!"

"No problem Bella it was all my pleasure!" she called back which caused everyone to laugh.

I sighed and then turned around and finished icing the cake and also filling the spot where Emmett had messed up.

I turned around as I grabbed one of the lasagna's only to see the one and only Adonis god starring at me from his leaning position up against the wall next to the door…

**_Ok so you probably hate me right now for the cliffy, but I had to it was just way too easy!! Review and ask for a preview of the next chapter it will make me update faster!!_**


	6. Why So Mad?

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing... though I do own the four books but they just happen to be copies! _**

**_AN: Oh and in this chapter you will finally get Edward's point of view! By the way I'm so sorry that it took so long... I know I said that it wouldn't be long maybe a few days if I returned your review so I'm terribly sorry about that! But anyways this chapter is sorta short so the next chapter will be up next just to say sorry for everything! Oh and if you're looking for some good stories to read... that is after you read mine... lol! Go and check out The Beach and The Perfect Man by bitemealready! Thanks! _**

_**Chapter Six:**_

_**Why so Mad?**_

"Hey I thought you might need some help," said the god in the doorway of my kitchen.

I gulped a bit but shook my head no. "I've got things covered… It should be out there in no time," I said trying to not blush and it wasn't working out so well. He smiled this crooked grin that completely took my breath away… he was just way too good looking.

About five minutes later I had everything served and sat down with a humph. I looked over at Charlie with a questioning look and he raised his eyebrows at me. "What?" he asked.

"Am I forgiven yet?" I asked thinking about the whole bike thing. He chuckled at me and shook his head.

"Maybe I should get angry with you more often if this is how you try to get out of your punishment," he said still laughing.

"Hey! I cook for you almost every night! Even when I go out I make sure there is something in the oven for you and Emmett." I said defensively.

Emmett laughed from across me, "Just let her drive the damn thing or she won't stop and I'm really hungry, so stop bickering you two," he said with a smile.

I looked over at him and glared with as much as I could muster. "You should feel very lucky right now," I said.

"Why?" he asked and I smiled slightly.

"Because if it weren't for so many witnesses you would already be dead, so enjoy your meal because it's your last."

"Oh! I will there is no doubt in my mind that I won't enjoy this meal!" he said as he scooped up a fourth of the first pan.

"Why thank you, Emmett." I said in a fake happy tone.

Emmett looked up at me suspiciously and then said, "For what exactly?"

I smiled, "For serving Carlisle here," I said as I grabbed his plate and switched it for Carlisle's empty plate. Emmett's eyes bulged out but then he recovered and put on a smile.

"It was my pleasure, sir." He said with a slight nod in the direction of Carlisle.

"Thank you, Emmett." Carlisle said with a small smile as he tried to stop from laughing at our little sibling fight.

"Would anyone else like Emmett to serve them?" I asked as I planned something that was sure to make Emmett wiggle in his seat.

"I would," Rose said and then Jasper, Alice, and Edward raised their hands.

"Well Emmett don't leave your friends waiting. If you'll excuse me I'll be right back," I said as I lifted out of my chair. Emmett sighed and started to fill each plate.

I went back into the kitchen and grabbed the tiniest piece of the left over cold pizza from Saturday night and then went back into the dinning room. I smiled and plopped the pizza down on Emmett's plate just as he was reaching to fill it with lasagna.

"Eat up," I said with a smile as I sat down, his eyes bulged once again.

"What is this?" he asked pointing at the piece of pizza with disgust as there was some quiet laughter that was trying to be contained as everyone watched our little debacle.

"Your dinner. Not once did I say you got to eat this as your last meal," I said as I motioned at the table that was completely filled with lasagna, salad, fruit, and some little appetizers that I had made in a hurry.

"Ok I get your pissed about the whole chocolate thing, but come on this pizza made me sick when it was hot!" he said as he made a face remembering what it did to his stomach Saturday. I remembered too because I had to clean up after him and lets just say it wasn't a pretty sight.

"This is your punishment," I said which caused Rose to spit out her drink.

"Sorry," she said in a hoarse whisper as Jasper started to hit her back lightly trying to get rid of her coughs because she was trying really hard to stop from busting out with laughter.

"My punishment! What the hell did I do this time?" he asked with annoyance.

"Do I really have to name off the whole entire list?" I asked with a slight grin because I knew I was getting to him.

"I would like you to, yes." He said as he looked me in the eyes daring me to do it which I had no problem with, but it was kind of rude that I was about to fight with my brother about Rose and Jasper with their unexpected visit. It wasn't like I mind their company it's just that I had worked so hard but then had to do another whole pan worth of lasagna. One thing was for sure I wasn't making lasagna for at least two months.

I sighed and looked at Jasper and Rose, "What I'm about to say could hurt," they laughed but nodded their heads. "How about I was almost done with the first lasagna and you come in saying that I need to feed two more people when I was supposed to be making an apple pie instead of chocolate cake, which by the way is your favorite. So because I knew that Rose and Jasper hated cooking and I knew that you would whine about it I said yes and began working on another pan. And then you don't do the job I asked you to do because Esme did it, and then you have the nerve to come in the kitchen and scrape off the icing from the cake that I had been working on. Then run out in the living room, and then I made a complete fool out of myself in front of Alice and Edward's parents. Emmett you talk the talk so walk the walk and eat your damn dinner!" I yelled. His eyes widened I guess he didn't think I would actually say everything in front of our guests, but quite frankly I could have cared less because he was getting on my last nerve and I just wanted him to stop acting like he owned everything.

"Is this really about me, or are you just pissed that you saw _him_ today?" he asked cocking his head.

"Emmett," warned Jasper giving him the death glare, but it was too late what he said hit me hard because I was hoping that it wasn't true. I was fine wasn't I? It had nothing to do with him right? I wasn't annoyed with Emmett for everything Jake did to me was I? I mean if it wasn't for Emmett I would probably still be with Jake so really I had him to thank for getting me out of the relationship… But why was I mad at him for such dumb reasons? I mean yeah I'm annoyed but it wasn't worth getting into a fight with him about it was it?

I turned to everyone and sighed, "Eat up everyone I hope you all like it," I said getting up.

I grabbed Emmett's plate and threw the pizza in the garbage. I sat it in front of him, I then scooped a fourth of the pan just like he did and then plopped it on his plate. I bent down and whispered in his ear, "It has nothing to do with Jake, stop making it about him," I said then walked out the front door and began walking out into the darkness.

_**Edward's POV:**_

_**After Bella leaves**_

"Emmett Richard Swan!" yelled Rose as she looked like she was about to kill him. Emmett was still looking at the same place he had been since Bella left, the door.

"Sorry it just slipped out; I thought she was doing better." He said looking down at his plate ashamed of what he did.

"She may act tough, Emmett, but she's hurting. I can even see that and I've only known her for like three days," Alice said looking very hurt as she looked back at the door where I had been staring at for the past few minutes because everyone was stilled in shock after she had left. I don't know how long it has been but it was at least a good five minutes.

My parents were looking very lost, but ate anyways because I knew they couldn't wait anymore. Her food just smelled and looked so good. She was just way too appealing for her own good I mean her food even smelled delicious, but not as delicious as she did.

"That's it Emmett!" Jasper yelled as he stood up from his chair and walked to the door and slammed it behind him. And we all looked back at the door that he had disappeared at just like Bella had.

About ten minutes later Jasper came back inside, but with the Quil and Embry guys from the parking lot. They all three looked extremely pissed but also slightly confused and a little bit hurt.

"Tell them what you told me," Jasper instructed the two guys. Note to self don't hurt anyone that is close to Jasper because he literally looked like he was about to rip someone's head off if they didn't listen to him.

"We were on our way over here because Jacob told us about the bike incident, and we saw someone looking a lot like Bella leaning up against Jake's Rabbit just a little ways from the exit of the high way. We just thought that it was someone else, but started to make our way over here faster. Then Jasper said something about Bella walking out, and now we're thinking that it was them." Embry said as he looked at everyone.

I was stunned, why would Bella do that? She was smart enough to know that wasn't the best idea.

The phone started to ring, but no one answered it because everyone seemed to be in their own worlds. The voice mail picked up and it was Bella saying that apparently they weren't home and that whoever was calling should leave a message and their number so that they could get back to them. Then someone who I least expected was talking, Bella.

"Hey everyone it's me, don't pick up because I'm not coming back until later," she said just as Charlie made his way to answer the phone, but stopped just as she wished. "Thanks dad," and then we all laughed because she had called out on the one person who was about to do it. "I'm with Jacob, yes I know what you're thinking, but it's necessary. Emmett before I go I would like to say, sorry because you were right I was mad, but not mad at you though I was really pissed about the chocolate thing oh and I love you!" she said and you could tell she was smiling. At least it didn't sound like Jacob was forcing her to stay with him. It was the least that we could ask for even if she was crazy to go meet him. But then again her voice sounded forced…

"I love you too," Emmett whispered looking down and you could tell the he was feeling really bad about the whole Jacob comment.

"I know you love me too," she said which made us all laugh. "Everyone eat up I worked my ass off on that thing, and Rose I still expect you to eat that cake!" she said which made us laugh once again. "And hi to Embry and Quil, yes I saw you. It was one of the reasons why I'm calling; don't follow us we really need to talk alone. Oh and eat my share for me! Oh and it was very nice to meet you Carlisle and Esme!" she said and then hung up leaving me yearning to hear her voice once again.

**_AN: Thanks for reading and now you know the drill... click that button that says review! And if you do you'll get the preview like always! But remember you must ask otherwise I won't know to give it to you! lol! _**


	7. Hitting to be Heard

_**Disclaimer: I own no legal rights to any of the Twilight Books... it all goes to Stephenie Meyer...**_

**_AN: Ok so I thought that I would update a little sooner than I usually do... sort of... Anyway I'm just going to say sorry before hand because this chapter is short... sorry guys... _**

_**Chapter Seven:**_

_**Hitting to be Heard … **_

_**(Beware some violence below)**_

"Alright let's get this over with," I said with a sigh as I hung up the phone. I guess they had listened to me even though I so terribly wanted them to answer the phone.

"This doesn't have to be painful," Jacob said as he pulled on my hand.

"Yeah not painful, you just grabbed a huge amount of my hair to drag me over here," I said trying to take my hand away from him.

"Well if you would just listen to me then none of it would have happened, and by the way I didn't know you could lie so easily," Jake said as he wound an arm around my waist so that he was completely in control.

"Yeah neither did I," I said softly. I thought that at least Jasper or Emmett would know that I was lying. I mean I grew up with them they know everything about me, but yet I play an act and they immediately think that I'm telling the truth.

Jacob had seen me walking over to the woods by the park that I used to go to when I was younger, so he pulled over and asked if I was alright. I said that I was and he asked me to get in and I immediately refused. So Jake grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder and drove off to the high way where we stopped and I got out, I couldn't leave because he had me leaning on the car just as Embry and Quil drove by.

To say the Jake was pissed was an understatement so he made me call and say that everything was alright, I tried to sound convincing so I thought of all the happy things that had happened lately. Like meeting the Cullen family I know that I just met them but it already seemed like Alice was my best friend aside from Rose, and the two of them just fit so great in with our little group, and not to mention that Edward is extremely nice to look at.

So I guess that's what made me lie so well, I thought of the first day that I met them and how Lauren and Jessica came up to me and how it was so funny to almost pull Jessica up out of her seat.

"What are you going to do?" I asked looking at Jacob as he started to drag me more forcefully to the beach that him and I had our first date at.

"I'm not going to do anything!" he yelled defensively.

"Sorry for acting a little worried when you're dragging me!" I yelled back. I know that when taken captive you're not supposed to yell back at the person in control, but come on its Jacob, Jacob the guy I had my first kiss with. The guy I first loved, and the guy I am still in love with. I guess that seeing as I know him the real him I'm not afraid. I've seen his tantrums I've helped him through it so this yeah it scares me but I'm not going to let him know it. That just means he's control and he's not in control.

"Bella I wouldn't have to drag you if you would just come willingly," he said calmly as he stopped just right at the water.

"I would go willingly at day light, and not at creepy night time," I said taking my arm back and stepping out of his hold.

"This is the only time that I can get you alone, and I just need to talk to you." He said as he looked at me, his dark eyes trying to smolder me.

I sighed, "Stop," I said and he looked at me as if I had grown a second head.

"I'm not doing anything, I let you go. What else do you want me to stop doing?" he asked.

"Stop trying to get us back together, it's not working. I'm not getting back together with Jacob Black." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"I'm not trying to get us back together, because we never ended!" he yelled.

"Yes we did!" I yelled throwing my hands in the air.

"No we didn't!" he yelled back.

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"Stop, this could go on for a long time, but Jake I can't be with someone that I know just wants me because now he can't have me," I said and he looked down.

"That's not why I want you, I love you," he said softly.

"Then why do you constantly hurt me?" I asked.

"I don't mean to hurt you; I still love you even if I do screw up." He said looking back up at me with sad eyes that had tears in them.

"You don't love me," I said through clenched teeth.

"Yes I do," he said grabbing me by the shoulders and shaking me.

"Stop Jake!" I yelled back though it just made him shake me harder.

"I love you!" he yelled looking in my eyes and his were completely black and fierce. Eyes of a murder and that scared me…

_**Edward's POV:**_

_**(After the Message)**_

"I don't think she was telling the truth," said Jasper quietly.

"She sounded happy… didn't she?" asked Rose.

"It sounded forced," I said looking down at my plate. It made me wonder what was actually going on with her right now.

"All I know is that if she's telling the truth she'll be extremely pissed if we interrupt it, so I say we eat and wait until she gets home." Embry said as he sat down in Bella's old chair.

"I don't know about this," I said looking down at my plate again. I had a funny feeling as if something was going terribly wrong.

"I feel same way, Edward." Alice said looking at me from across the table. Ok that scared me. If Alice feels something's wrong then something is definitely wrong. Never bet against Alice. _**AN: Sorry I just had to put that in there… **_

"Where do you think he would take her?" I asked looking from Alice to Embry.

"The beach. It's where their first official date was. But nothing would go wrong, Jake may be an ass but he would never hurt her." Embry said as he tried to stand up for his friend.

"I don't know I think ya'll might be right, I've got a funny feeling about this too. When she said that she loved me it sounded like she was implying something else… And the don't come after me just sounded way too pleading for my opinion." Emmett said as he looked at his father who was quietly eating his plate.

"What do you think?" Emmett asked Charlie.

He sighed and shook his head, "She can take care of herself, I taught her well and so did you. And I agree with Embry Jake wouldn't hurt her unless something really twisted is happening. I say we stay here, and I might be me making the worst mistake of my life, but I think she knows we're not coming."

"So you have doubts," Emmett said his head in his hands as Rose rubbed his back soothingly. I looked over at my parents who were still quietly eating not seeming to notice the stress of the situation.

"This food is really good," my mother complimented and I smiled slightly.

"I'm sure Bella would appreciate it a lot," I said.

Fifteen minutes passed and finally we came to the conclusion that Jake wouldn't do anything though I had my doubts… So we stayed here and we all weren't going to leave until she came home.

_**Bella's POV**_

The blow came strong, and it hurt. I fell to the ground clutching my cheek, for I knew that it was definitely red. "Jake stop!" I pleaded.

He grunted and then started to kick me while saying that he loved me and that he wasn't going to let me go. I got to my knees and slowly got to my feet as Jacob tried to bring me down. He grabbed me by the throat and pushed me up against a tree, my feet dangling about a foot off the ground and the only thing keeping me up was his hand. I was chocking as I tried to breathe but nothing was coming out. I pulled my arm over his and elbowed him as hard as I could in the chest making him stager and me being able to get from his grip, so I could run.

I ran as far and as fast as I could. I knew that he would be coming after me, but I couldn't just stay there I had to get away and this was my only chance. I made it to the woods that I knew would take me to my house it was a sort of short cut that I knew when Jacob got to much so I ran as fast as I could trying to get home as my head that was banged up against the tree bled, my shoulders and ribs ached, my legs cramping, and my head spinning as blood from my sides and head dripped onto my clothes.

"Bella!" called Jacob from far away. He was probably going to follow me but there was no way he would catch up to me now… I was in a safe zone to close to the house, and I was running as fast as I could knowing not even an animal could catch up to me.

I saw the house in distance and I also heard feet getting closer so I sped up and tried to get to the house as fast as I could. My home was still lit meaning no one had gone home and I saw Quil and Embry's car in the drive way. So hope was still there.

"Bella stop I'm not going to hurt you!" yelled a panting Jacob from behind, closer than I thought. I made it into the house throwing the door open and closing it to where I collapsed and leaned against it...

**_AN: And there you go... if you hadn't really noticed so far I'm not a really big fan of Jacob... though after reading Breaking Dawn I like him more than I used to... but for this story he has to be a bad guy... Sorry if you didn't like that... Review guys... If you do then I update faster!_**


	8. Lost

**_AN: Hey everyone don't hate me so much for taking so long... sorry I had to move all my crap into my new room and then I had to find all my computer crap and that took forever... and I still haven't found it all... Anyway I don't own anything so read and send me a review!_**

_**Chapter Eight:**_

_**Lost**_

"Bella?" asked an anxious Emmett. I groaned and rolled onto my side only to realize that I was now on the couch…

"What happened?" I asked immediately sitting up only to get a little whip lash.

"Calm down, why don't you tell us what happened," said Jasper from the seat next to the couch. He had Alice in his lap and she was looking worried…

I shook my head and then sighed as the memories rushed back to my pounding head. "Oh," I said and then I put my hands on my head and tried to massage the pain out of it. "Man tell me to never drink if this is what a hangover feels like," I said with a laugh.

"Bella stop trying to throw this as a joke," said an angry Rose from the head of the couch where I was laying.

"I'm not joking my head really hurts, oh and my neck. Jesus that's going to leave a hand print." I said as I rubbed my neck absent mindedly and then my eyes went wide when I realized what I had just said. I looked over to my right to see Jasper and Alice looking at me with wide eyed expressions also.

"Whose hand?" asked Emmett with a clenched jaw. "Was it Jacob?"

I tried to get up but then got a racing ache in my side. "Ouch! Damn!" I yelled as I grabbed my side. I would at least say two to three broken ribs.

"Was it Jake?" asked Embry who I hadn't noticed until now. I got up more slowly this time to make sure that I didn't jostle anything.

"Do we even need to ask?" asked Quil as he looked at Embry.

"I can't believe he actually went that far," fumed a now pacing Embry.

I sighed and turned my back on my friends and started for the stairs. "Whoa, where do you think you're going?" asked Emmett as he came to my side.

"I'm going to take a much needed hot shower," I said and shook off his hand that was now lying on my shoulder.

"No you are going to tell us what happened," he said turning me around.

"What do you want me to say?" I asked looking him in the eyes. "You want me to say that it was Jacob? That he grabbed me by the throat and he banged me up against a tree while telling me that he loved me? That he kicked me so hard that the air in my lungs was cut off? Is that what you wanted me to say?" I asked.

"…Bella…" he started to say but I cut him off.

"No ok see this is why I didn't want to say anything. Yeah alright he did do this, but it's not like it's not obvious I shouldn't have to say anything. I'm just going to go take a long hot shower and then I'm crawling into bed and going to sleep. Goodnight," I called from the stairs.

The shower took longer than usual because I let the hot water massage all my aching muscles including my sore ribs. I once again rubbed my neck absent mindedly while I wondered how I was going to be able to hide this from all people at school. I sighed and got out while wrapping the white fuzzy towel that I had hung up earlier around me.

I stopped at the mirror to look at myself. I had a deep dark bruise on the right side of my cheek and the sides of both my shoulders had scrapes on them from the fall when I flew to the ground. I looked at my sides to see four purple and blue bruises along my rib cage. My neck wasn't looking so good either… I had a bruise the size of Jacob's hand that was a yellowish color and the back of my neck was bleeding where he had dug his nails in which stung like a mother…

The side of my head that had been bleeding stopped finally… I guess it wasn't all that deep which was a good thing. Though I did have a bandage on my forehead right below my hair line on the left side of my face from when I had fallen. All together I looked like crap. Yeah! School's tomorrow!

After testing my sides for a little while I realized that I couldn't really get dressed so I fumbled for a little while more, but then got the nerve to ask for help seeing as the pain was excruciating. I opened the door a little to stick out my head "Rose! Are you still here?" I called down in an out of breath yell because it hurt too much for me to talk because of my neck and my ribs because it hurt to take in deep breaths.

"Yeah what is it?" she asked coming up the stairs followed by Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Quil, and Embry. Having them as an audience made me blush automatically.

"Um," I said and then gulped and then looked down. "I just need you by yourself now," I said as I opened the door more, but I had myself behind it so everyone couldn't see me in my towel.

"Are you sure you don't need us?" asked Emmett.

I blushed more, "Positive." I said and then closed the door right after she got in.

"What's the matter?" she asked looking at me worriedly. I sighed and sat down on the counter while crossing my legs.

"I can't get dressed by myself it hurts too bad. So if you could help that would be great." I said and then she busted out laughing.

"No wonder you were blushing like crazy." She said between breaths.

"Ok enough laughter at my expense can you please just help?" I asked. She nodded and helped me into my comfiest pair of gray sweats and a black muscle shirt. I sighed once we were done. It hadn't hurt as much as it would have if I had done it by myself but it still hurt really bad and I think she could tell because I had watery eyes through most of it.

"You wanna come down we're gonna watch a movie before it's too late," she said with a smile and I nodded and then walked out of the bathroom with her trailing behind me. Once we got into the living room everyone breathed in a sigh.

"So what movie are we watching?" I asked as I sat next to Edward and Alice who had Jasper on her other side.

"Um… can I just ask what was going on in the bathroom?" asked Alice in a whisper so that no one else could hear but me and her though I had my doubts with Jasper and Edward.

"I needed help changing," I said with a smile. She mouthed an 'oh' and then looked up at Jasper with a sad smile.

"We were thinking of SAW but if you don't want to watch it then we can find something else…" said Edward with a smile as he looked down at me.

"Are you kidding we can't get out of watching horror movies when we're at the movies with her. She loves this movie I think this is going to be the best part of the night for her!" howled Emmett.

"Wow thanks Emmett you know me too well," I said with a sarcastic smile. "Hey where are the parentals and Embry and Quil?" I asked.

"Oh Quil and Embry went home because Embry's dad called and chewed him out saying that he was out too late. Dad and Edward and Alice's parents are on the back porch." Emmett said with a smile again.

"Cool now start the movie I'll be right back with popcorn. And if you don't like extra butter than it's your lost," I said as I got up and walked over to the kitchen.

"Bella why don't you let someone else do that," suggested Rose.

"I can do it just fine, I may be broken but I'm not dead." I said as I continued to the kitchen. I walked over to the pantry and grabbed the movie theater popcorn and turned around only to see Edward standing next to the microwave.

"Hello," he said with that same crooked smile which of course made me smile.

"Hey," I said walking over to him and turning on the microwave and the popcorn started to pop.

"Why did you go with him in the first place?" he asked suddenly I looked over at him my eyes staring at him in disbelief.

"Um… well I didn't really have a choice…" I said looking down.

"What did he say to make you go with him?" he asked turning to me.

"He just told me to get in and I said no and he just grabbed me and threw me into the car. Like I said I really had no choice. And when I called you he said that if I didn't tell you guys that I was fine than there was going some sort of punishment he didn't really specify." I said looking down still.

Suddenly I felt two strong arms around my waist pulling me into a tight but comforting hug. I melted into it immediately as if this was all I needed. "I don't know what to say or do to make this all go away, but I know that you can trust me because I won't judge you if there's anything else," he said and then we just stood there with my hands on his higher back and his arms around my waist until the buzzer on the microwave beeped. I let go and turned to get the popcorn to pour it into some bowl.

When we got back into the living room the credits at the start of the movie were just beginning. We sat down next to each other once again and I passed the bowl around the group where Emmett took half of it in his bear claw of a hand.

I fell into a dreamless sleep in the first ten minutes of the movie… for some reason I could sleep really well when horror movies were being played in the background… strange I know. I woke up early in the morning to change into some raggedy jeans that fell perfectly on my hips and then I grabbed another muscle shirt but this time it was white and then I grabbed a black sweatshirt that had the Forks basketball logo on it… I guess I was supporting Emmett's team today… who knew?

I brushed my teeth and then put as much cover up as I could which wasn't much you could still see the neck marks and the gash on my forehead which I took the bandage off of. But I guess the good news was that you couldn't see the bruise on my cheek.

I walked down stairs not feeling all that hungry but still grabbed an apple just so that I could eat it whenever I did feel like it. About five minutes after I sat down Emmett came out in his usual t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. We headed out about three minutes later because Emmett just grabbed a granola bar which I was fine with.

Once we got to the school we found everyone at the normal spot and I just stood there looking down at the ground, not really feeling like socializing. "Hey Bella how did you sleep?" asked Edward as he came to my side after saying hello to Emmett.

"Fine, thank you." I said with a smile as I saw his crooked one. "Ahem… I'm gonna go to class now. I'll see you all at lunch." I said and walked off without wanting to hear their complaints.

The day passed as if the world was moving in fast motion but I wasn't up to it. Everyone just passed me so easily and I just stepped out of their way. I didn't feel like talking and all I would do in class is sit my head down and wrap my arms around it. It felt like if I didn't come out of this barrier no one would matter nothing could hurt me and most of all I couldn't hurt anyone else…

Lunch came and I sat down and they all looked at me like I was about to break so I got up and went to the bathroom. I just couldn't deal with their stares as if I was some Victorian doll. I am not made out of glass. I can take care of myself and yes I should have done better but I still felt as if I could. I mean I've taken care of Emmett and Charlie for all my life while I took care of my own. I think I can take care of this also. At least I hoped so…

**_AN:Ok so review and I'll update soon I promise!! Ask for a preview and I'll give you one as soon as I can!_**


	9. Play Nice Kiddies!

**_AN: Ok so here is Chapter Nine I hope that you all like it! I'll try to Update as soon as I can!! _**

_**Chapter Nine:**_

_**Play Nice Kiddies!**_

_What's going on with me?_ I thought as I rounded the corner to yet another end of the day. It was Friday and yet I wasn't happy about not having school… in fact I was terrified because that meant that I had to go to a slumber party with Alice and Rose.

And at slumber parties you have to talk right? Well I haven't really been in a mood to talk lately. Everyone looks at me differently. I just feel like screaming saying _"I'm still Bella so treat me the same!" _I feel like I'm going to explode if someone asks if I'm doing alright. Guess what people I'm not I just had the crap beat out of me from a guy that I loved! I AM SO NOT OK!

"Hey Bella are you ready for this weekend?" asked Rose as she came up to me with a big grin. I tried to smile at least a little at which this made her frown. "Are you ok?" she asked.

"Ugh!" I yelled throwing my hands up in the air. "Of course I'm fine!" I said shaking my head at which she winced at.

"Sorry," she said quietly.

"Don't be sorry just don't ask stupid questions."

She frowned and looked away and I sighed knowing that I had just hurt her feelings. "Look I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings in anyway, but the apologies and constantly asking me if I'm fine is getting annoying." I said and she muttered a sorry and then slapped a hand over her mouth and I laughed.

"That one was an ok sorry," I said as I walked closer to Emmett's jeep.

"I'll see you later today," she said and then walked off towards her BMW where Alice was leaning on it while talking to Jasper. I winced thinking of today but then thought, what the heck let them try to make me feel better.

I got into the Jeep just as Emmett was coming into view with Edward on his side. They were laughing and messing around which made me smile. It was the first time in the past two days that either of them had smiled. At least in front of me. I honked the horn and gave them a smile as they jumped. Emmett rolled his eyes while Edward just shook his head.

"Hey are you coming over tonight?" Edward asked coming over to the passenger door window which was rolled down.

"Yeah," I said with a smile.

"Cool I was thinking of inviting Emmett and Jasper over to you know ruin Alice's slumber party." Edward said as Emmett laughed.

"If you dare to go up against her. I think she's already yelled at me ten times because I said I didn't really want to go." I said which both the boys laughed at.

"Oh don't worry I dare to go up against her," he said and gave me a wink before turning around and going to his silver Volvo leaving me there blinking trying to get the image of Edward's appearance out of my head.

"You ready?" asked Emmett as he tried to hold in his laughter at my reaction, I rolled my eyes finally able to get my mind straight.

"Come on I have to go home and pack and I guess now you do too," I said and Emmett snorted.

"I'm just going because that means I'm with Rose while she's in her pajamas," he said and I rolled my eyes again.

"I'm sure she'll love to hear that."

"You wouldn't dare," he said and I nodded which he gasped at and then we both laughed knowing full well that I would get into trouble because he was my brother and I should have taught him better than that.

"Your girlfriend is crazy," I said shaking my head.

"Yeah but I love her," he said just as we pulled up to our house. I smiled and made my way into my room.

I grabbed my gym bag seeing as it was the biggest one that I had and then grabbed a pair of boxer shorts that were black and grabbed a midnight blue tank top. I then went into my bathroom to get my tooth brush and my hair brush. I then packed some jeans and a t-shirt. After I was done I just sat down on my bed reading my favorite book, Worthington Heights all the while waiting for Emmett to come and say that it was time to leave. An hour later there was a knock on my door so I got up and walked over to it. When I opened it I saw none other than Edward standing there with his crooked smile.

"What are you doing here?" I asked smiling myself.

"Well seeing as I'm crashing the party Alice is making me get the guest that doesn't really want to come. She literally told me that if you tried to fight me I had to carry you over there." He said and I laughed.

"She has nothing to worry about I'm coming. I even already packed my bag." I said and he chuckled.

"Cool so Emmett and everyone else are over there so now they're waiting on us two," he said and then looked at the clock on the wall. "And if we don't get over there soon than she'll make Jasper and Emmett come over to support me."

"Man do you really think that I don't want to go that much?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes and grabbed my bag. "I didn't think it was going to be a problem so everyone volunteered me. Apparently you have a reputation of sneaking out before you had to go to some of Rose's." He said and I laughed shaking my head.

He eyed me curiously, "That was one time and she was planning to go to the mall the next day. I hate to go shopping." I said just as we were making it up the side walk to his house.

"Ah well all I know of that you're doing tomorrow is helping Alice get ready for her big date with Jasper." Edward said as he opened his door where I heard four voices laughing.

"Well I won't be much use there. What are the guys planning?" I asked.

"Just playing video games waiting for Alice to get ready," he said and then stopped to put my stuff on the stair case.

"Sounds much more fun," I said and then Alice came in with a frown.

"What now?" asked Edward.

"Nothing," she said and then looked at me at which her smile brightened. "Yes! Emmett I told you he wouldn't have to force her. You owe me ten big ones." She called back to the kitchen.

"Crap," boomed Emmett and then Rose, Jasper, and him stepped out wearing big grins.

"So Bella you ready for tonight?" asked Jasper.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I sighed at which Edward laughed at.

"Awe come on you party popper," he said and then dragged me over to the couches where everyone followed suit. I sat beside Edward while Alice sat between Rose and Jasper and Emmett was on the other side of Rose.

"So anyone up for a movie marathon?" asked chipper Alice.

I groaned and everyone looked at me confused. "I have a better idea," I said and then grinned evilly.

"What is it?" asked Edward eyeing my grin.

"Well we barely know you and Alice I mean it's been what a week?" I asked and they nodded. "So I was thinking Truth or Dare," I said and then Emmett let out a big WHOOP!

I grinned. Him and I knew how to play Truth or Dare to the fullest. Jasper and Rose cringed at my words and at Emmett's reaction. "Whatever you do, do not say yes to this!" pleaded Rose as Jasper nodded in agreement. But Edward was already smiling and Alice was bouncing up and down.

"Ooh ok tell us the rules seeing as you seem so pro at it," Alice said clapping her hands as Rose and Jasper slapped their foreheads at the same time.

"The rules are simple we dare you to do something and if you say no than we double dog dare you to do something else and you have to do this no matter what. You get two of those. Now if it's a truth it's kind of the same thing except that you only get one freebie," I said and the both of them nodded.

"Fine if we're going to play then I get to ask Bella first seeing how she's the true evil one," Jasper said and everyone nodded.

"Ok Truth or Dare?" he asked and I grinned again at which he frowned at.

"Dare," I said and he tapped his chin as he thought of what to ask.

"I dare you to sing in front of everyone." He said at which I sat there with my face trying to hide my absolute terror. Singing in front of people was the one thing that nobody ever made me do. I must have hid it well because he frowned.

"Alright give me a second," I said and then cleared my throat.

_Red Roses Red Roses _

_You think maybe I'll forgive you_

_For Red Roses Red Roses_

_Something you should learn_

_Red Roses Red Roses _

_No I'll never ever _

_What you did was wrong _

_No Red Roses Red Roses _

_Will Change the Fact You Lied_

_Red Roses Red Roses_

_They're Dying Oh they're dying_

_Just Like Your Lies_

_No Red Roses Red Roses_

_Take the Pain Caused _

_Along With This Vase_

_Red Roses Red Roses _

_Pain Will Never Cease_

_I Hope You Can Live _

_With the Fear you've caused me_

_Red Roses Red Roses_

_Will Forever Be In Your Name _

_The Petals Fall _

_I Can't Keep Up_

_Red Roses Red Roses_

_They're the Meaning of Love_

_But Love What is Love_

_They're Pity Take It Away_

_It Means Nothing_

_Red Roses Red Roses _

_It's A Shame That You Thought_

_I would Fall For These Tricks of Yours_

_Red Roses Red Roses_

_The Petals Fall One by One_

_Until there's nothing at all_

It lasted for about two minutes and thirty seconds. I took a big breath and opened my eyes to see everyone starring at me with open mouths. "Was it really that bad?" I asked

"Ahem… No of course not… what song was that?" asked Jasper as everyone else snapped their mouths closed.

"It's something I'm working on," I said quietly as I blushed in embarrassment.

"Your voice is gorgeous why didn't you try out for the talent show last year?" asked Rose.

"I don't like singing in front of people," I said simply.

"You so should try though," Alice chirped in.

"Thanks I guess," I said and then turned to Edward. "Truth or Dare?" I asked.

**_AN: Ok... so if you tried to search the song to hear it, it's not going to work because it's my lyrics... I was bored one day and I just thought hey this will go good with the story... And if you didn't like the song don't say anything lol! Review and ask for a preview and I'll give it to you! _**


	10. Choose Wisely!

_**AN: Ok so I thought that I would get a chapter in before the hurricane hit... if you don't get an update any time soon it's because we have no power! Oh and hopefully I don't blow away! P.S. You guys are going to hate me by the time this chapter is done! Take a hike IKE!**_

_**Chapter Ten:**_

_**Choose Wisely!**_

"Why me?" he asked looking frightened.

"I told you that I wanted to know more about the both of you so answer the question… Truth or Dare?" I asked smiling slightly.

"Fine I choose dare," he said and Rose and Jasper shook their heads knowing oh so much embarrassment was ahead of him.

"I dare you to go over next door to Miss Williamson's house and ask for her whipped cream so that you can finally fulfill your fantasies," I said and Alice spit out her drink that she had just taken a big gulp out of.

"I am so not doing that!" he argued with fear colored eyes. If you had met Miss Williamson you would understand. She was an old woman and she had never really been married and let's just say she was lonely a lot…

"Alright do you want a double dog dare?" I asked.

He nodded his cheeks turning an adorable pink color, "Anything but that."

"Ok fine I double dog dare you to call Mike Newton and say that you're in love with him. And you have to say your name and everything." I said and Edward starred at me with wide eyes.

"What were the rules again?" he asked.

I shook my head, "Sorry can't get out of this one," I said and by now everyone was on the ground rolling around laughing uncontrollably.

"Fine," Edward said and got up to the phone and pressed speaker. "Does anyone have his phone number?" he asked.

I stood up and grabbed my cell from my back pocket and showed him the number and as he dialed he turned to me, "Why do you have his number?" he asked.

Rose rolled her eyes, "It's for moments like these she likes to have people's numbers so that she can prank them or something. I tell you this girl is demented," she said and I stuck out my tongue at her just as Mike answered the phone.

"Hello?" he asked obviously not recognizing the number that called him.

"Hey Mike this is Edward," he said and then there was a sigh on the other end of the phone.

"What do you want Edward," Mike said in a bored tone.

"I just wanted to tell you that I loved you and for you to have a good day," he said and then quickly hung up.

By now I was on the ground with tears rolling down my face. I couldn't wait for Monday when all the rumors started that Edward and Mike were having a secret affair behind everyone's backs.

"That was just plain mean, Bella." Edward said and then he walked back over to his spot.

"Truth or Dare, Emmett?" Edward asked.

"Dare of course!" boomed Emmett.

"I dare you to go to Alice's room and put on girl clothes and then sing to us Barbie Girl." He said and Alice scowled.

"Why do I get to be punished for his dare? He's going to ruin my clothes!" she said putting her hands on her tiny hips.

"I told you I wasn't afraid of taking you on," Edward said with a chuckle.

After Emmett cussed lowly he finally got up and went to Alice's room where he changed into her clothes.

He came out wearing a green dress and you could tell that he hadn't zipped it up at all because it was so tight. He slid down the stairs by the pole while singing Barbie Girl at the top of his lungs.

The thing about Emmett you ask him to a dare he'll take it the wrong way at first and then while he's doing it he'll just have fun making fun of himself. After he was done he changed back into his jeans and t-shirt and sat back down next Rose.

"Ok Truth or Dare, Alice?" he asked.

"Truth, I'm weak so go easy on me," she said and we all laughed knowing that she was quite the opposite of weak.

"I don't think so," Emmett said with a chuckle. "Have you and Jasper kissed yet? And when I mean kissed I mean make out." he asked and she blushed a tiny bit.

"Ahem… yes…" she said softly.

"Really?" I asked and she blushed even more and then she nodded.

"Ok… Truth or dare, Rose?" she asked back to her peppy self.

"Truth I'm weak too." She said with a smile.

"Have you and Emmett gone all the way?" she asked I laughed knowing full well that they had.

"Yes though it shouldn't be such a surprise. And Bella why are you laughing?" Rose asked abruptly.

"Me laugh? Never." I said and everyone but Rose and Emmett laughed.

"Alright Bella truth or dare?" she asked and I sighed.

"I did dare last time and that left you all speechless so I think I'll go with truth," I said which caused everyone to laugh.

"Ok did you and Jacob go all the way?" she asked just like Alice had.

I rolled my eyes and everything grew silent. "Oh my god do you all really think that I would have sex with him?" I asked glaring at Emmett.

"Ahem… no," he said cautiously.

My mouth fell open, "Why do you think he was cheating in the first place? He wasn't getting anything from me and I guess he got tired of waiting," I said and Rose, Jasper, and Emmett sighed in relief.

"Thank god I really thought something had happened between the two of you!" Jasper said.

"I can't believe you all. I thought you all knew me better than that!" I said throwing my hands up in the air.

"Well you said that you would wait for the person you deeply love and we all just thought that this was the person," Emmett said defensively.

"I do love him but I wasn't ready for that even though he pushed me I said no," I said looking pointedly at Emmett. He was my big brother he was supposed to believe that I wouldn't do that until I was older and here he was sitting saying he thought that I had sex with my ex boyfriend who had cheated on me with two other girls.

"Sorry we should have known better I mean this is you we're talking about!" Rose said with a laugh.

"Ok… Jasper truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare," said with a smile.

"I dare you to go up to Coach Clapp on Monday and say that you're currently holding a weapon and that he'll need to frisk you to get it," I said and his face filled with horror.

"What the hell?" he screeched.

"Would you rather have a double dog dare?" I asked and he shook his head fast knowing that it would be twice as bad.

"I'll do it." He said looking away.

"You have to do it in front of everyone," I said and he nodded.

"Edward truth or dare?" he asked and Edward sighed.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Bella for thirty seconds and when I say kiss I mean really kiss," Jasper said and I felt blood rush to my face and I looked over at Edward to see him stiff as a board.

"Jasper seriously," I said through clenched teeth.

"It's his dare I'm just doing pay back for what you did to me." He said now smiling.

"How is this pay back?" I asked.

"Because now you're just as embarrassed as I will be tomorrow," he said and then Edward coughed.

"And why am I being punished for her actions?" he asked.

"Because I'm currently with your sister and that would be weird in the first place because she's like my little sister so I can't kiss her, and also her kissing her Emmett is weird too so you were that last choice so suck it up and pucker up," Jasper said.

"What if I choose double dog dare instead?" he asked and I shook my head.

"He'll just make the time longer…" I said and Jasper laughed nodding a little.

Edward turned to me and he smiled apologetically and then leaned in and pressed his lips to mine and I felt a bolt of electricity bolt through me as we connected.

**_AN: Oh and like I said you won't get an update any time soon! Review and I'll get it to you sooner that later! _**


	11. Wake Up!

**_AN: Sorry for the wait people but here it is! Like I said blame IKE we lost our power for a while and then I had to do somethings around the hose and blah blah snore! So read you guys have waited long enough! Disclaimer: I own nothing of Stephenie Meyer's work but I do own copies of each one!_**

_**Chapter Eleven:**_

_**Wake Up…**_

I don't really know what I was expecting but I don't think it was this. Our lips went in complete sync with one another. I could hear the cat calls coming from our friends but I couldn't concentrate on them, I could only concentrate on how his lips felt against mine. Jacob's kisses compared to this seemed laughable.

He moved his hands to the back of my neck and I moved mine to the end of his hair all the while not breaking from one another. Jasper called the thirty seconds way too fast for my liking but in the end we broke apart from each other the both of us gasping.

"Um… wow… that was…" Rose said as she fanned herself. I laughed.

"Aw shucks I didn't know my kissing abilities was that good," I said and Alice laughed.

"I never knew my brother's was that good," she said and Edward blushed but still chuckled.

"Ok now I think it's my turn," he said and everyone nodded and I tired to breathe normally to take away the heat from my face. "Bella Truth or Dare?" he asked.

"Jeez why is everyone picking on me?" I asked.

"Because supposedly you're the evil one and I don't want to be picked on," Edward said defensively.

"Fine I choose truth," I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"What made you hate Jessica and Lauren before the whole Jake thing?" he asked and suddenly everything got quiet.

"Ahem… not a good question to ask bro," Emmett said as he eyed me warily because I had become unnaturally stiff and my eyes were kind of dazed off as I remembered everything.

"Bella?" asked Edward worriedly. "Bella, earth to Bella?" he asked.

I blinked a few times trying to pull myself from the image that was in my head at the moment. "What?" I asked looking at him and then back at the group.

"Do you remember what I asked?" he asked still looking worried.

"Oh yeah… it's just a really long story and a lot of bad memories," I said and then sighed knowing that I couldn't get out of not telling Alice and Edward the story now.

"So?" asked Alice looking at me with an encouraging smile.

I sighed, "Jessica, Lauren, and I used to be really close friends when we were younger," I said and Alice and Edward were looking at me as if I was crazy. "I know right," I said and then sighed. "Ok well at the end of eighth grade things kind of got a little messy. I liked this guy and so did Lauren and they kind of double teamed me so that Lauren could get him. Well they thought that it would be a good idea if they humiliated me than the guy wouldn't even bother to ask me out, so they thought that they would make it to where I would go out on stage when I was supposed to be helping the workers and have to sing. Only that they'd turn off my mike to make sure that I didn't make a sound and that they could sing for me. Well they ended up saying that I was in love with the guy and that I make-out with his picture every night. The funny thing is that right after they did this I turned around and saw that it was them and I dragged them over saying that it wasn't me and that I couldn't even talk into the mike. They got popular because of the joke and I got popular because I didn't take their shit." I said and Alice and Edward were looking at me with wide eyes. "Oh and that guy happens to be Mike," I said and everyone broke out into hysterics. "Now can you see why I don't like him anymore," I said and Edward and Alice nodded.

The rest of the night went a little easier. Emmett had to strip for Rose, but don't worry only to his undershirt and boxers I wouldn't let it go any further. Edward had to promise that he would tell everyone Monday morning that he and Mike had been dating for a month. Alice had to wear Edward's clothes and dance to Boyfriend by Ashlee Simpson. Rose had to skip the next shopping trip and for her to play video games instead. I on the other hand loved my dare. I had to sit in Edward's lap for the whole night or at least until we had to go to bed. If he had to do a dare than he could let me go and if he had to go to the bathroom, but other than that he would have to carry me anywhere he had to go. And by the way he was smiling the whole night I'm pretty sure that he liked it too, especially seeing as he would rub my back soothingly sometimes. Ah a girl could dream that there was a guy out there that would do that for them.

The next day went really slow seeing as Alice had me dragged upstairs so that I could help. Pretty much I was the guy and had to say if she looked hot or not. And hey I was pretty good at my job too. When she was almost done I excused myself to go down stairs. When I got down I saw that all the guys were playing video games just like Edward had said. I sat down next to Emmett and laid my head on his shoulder feeling relaxed for the first time in the past three days.

"Hey sis I'm surprised you actually made it this far in that room," Emmett said with a goofy grin.

"I played the guy and as the guy Jasper you've got competition," I said and the three guys started laughing.

"I don't to either find it funny or be jealous?" he asked.

"Oh be jealous be very jealous," I said with a smirk.

"Bella stop tormenting him!" Rose called down even though she didn't even open the door.

"Oops," I said covering my mouth. The three guys laughed again and then went back to playing the games. I settled on Emmett's shoulder finally feeling like I could get a restful sleep and closed my eyes. I hadn't been sleeping well lately in fact I had been waking up in a cold sweat screaming my head off. You could see why Emmett and everyone was a little worried about me, but we didn't talk about it we just sort of left it alone because everyone knew that it scared me so bad.

I sat up straight panting holding onto my chest for the first time out of the nightmares I couldn't breathe. I hunched over trying to catch my breath as I grasped onto my shirt trying to force the breath that I needed. "Bella?" asked Emmett and everyone stopped to look at me.

"I can't… breathe…" I said through gasps. Emmett pushed off the couch and made me sit up and hold my hands over my head so that the air could get to my lungs. I started gasping me more and more trying to catch my breath but it wasn't helping.

"Calming thoughts it should help your body to calm," Edward said and I tried to think of fishing with Charlie and it helped a little, but I was still gasping but slowly coming into control. After about a minute it was finally in my control and I was taking in deep breaths and letting it out without trouble.

"Bella what were you dreaming of?" Jasper asked and I looked up to see three very pale guys in front of me.

"Nothing," I said slowly and they all gave me discouraging grimaces. "I can't really remember after I wake up," I said looking back down. "Does anyone have a towel," I asked.

"Yeah I'll go get one," Edward said as he slowly got up to get one. He came back a little bit later and I took the towel with a thanks and started to wipe my forehead, neck, and face.

Alice then walked down stairs and caught all the attention except for Edward he was still looking worriedly at me. I sighed and looked back at Alice; she was smiling brightly as she crossed the room to stand by Jasper as he looked at her with a certain gleam in his eyes. They walked out the room with a good bye and the attention turned back to me.

"What?" I asked looking as innocent as I could which happened to be not a lot.

"You know what," Emmett said as he looked at me seriously.

"Emmy bear you worry too much," I said with a chuckle.

"He's not worry too much; Bella there is a reason too be worried." Edward said looking at me with a slight disapproving expression.

"Guys I'm fine, hey Emmett you remember when I got into that really bad car accident. This is just like that because I woke up crying each night for about a week." I said and he nodded sympathetically.

"Guys I'm confused," Rosalie said from Emmett's side as she looked between the three of our faces.

"I just had a little panic attack from a night mare, and like I said it's no big deal," I said and her eyes got a little wide.

"Do you remember it?" she asked.

"No," _Yes._ I finished, oh I knew what it had been about and I was trying very hard to forget it. "I sleep talk did you guys hear anything?" I asked and they shook there heads. _Good,_ I thought if they knew I'm sure that Edward would probably freak because a part of it he was in. I mean how freaky is it for someone to hear that you're dreaming of him when you've known him for about a week? It wasn't anything that was wrong but still a little weird, I thought it was weird and it had been my dream.

"Hmm… maybe you need to try Tylenol PM for tonight. You look like hell and I think a good night's sleep will help that," Rose said and I laughed lightly.

"Well I say we play video games until we have to head home," Emmett boomed and I nodded.

**_Alright so review and I'll give you the next chapter sooner! _**


	12. New?

**_AN: Ok so I know I took a really long time to update... and I'm so so so so sorry about that but don't worry you'll get an update soon again I promise! Oh and I would give you an excuse but you most likely just want to read the story so you can stop reading this and go ahead! _**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing... nada... none what so ever!_**

_**Chapter Twelve:**_

_**New?**_

I walked into school feeling actually better for the first time in the past five days. I smiled as I walked onto my class. And even as the boring classes went on my good mood didn't change which surprised me even more, making me even happier. I sat down with a big smile at our accustomed lunch table.

Everyone raised their eyebrows at me which made me laugh lightly feeling as if I could breathe easily for the first time in ages. "Ok is it just me or has Bella gone crazy?" Jasper whispered to Alice who giggled which made me smile even bigger.

"Oh guys I love you all!" I squealed as I gave Rose a big hug which just made her stiffen.

"Bella are you high?" Emmett asked which made me laugh so hard only making them even more confused.

"NO! Of course not I'm just in a really good mood!" I said and proceeded to give him a big hug.

"Ok… so seeing as that's all cleared up… or whatever… I invited the new girl to come and sit with us today… if that's alright?" Edward said looking at me and then everyone else.

"Ooh yay I haven't gotten a chance to meet her yet!" I squealed.

They all looked at me questioningly which made me giggle… ok so I was in a really weird mood… "Seriously Bella you're not high?" Emmett asked again and I just shook my head with a giggle escaping my lips.

"Jane!" Edward called suddenly and then out of no where there was a strawberry blonde girl by his side who was looking at us with a small smile.

"Hey! I'm Bella this is Emmett, Alice, Rose, and Jasper." I said as I pointed everyone out to her and then gave her a smile.

"It's nice to meet you all," she said and then stole Edward's attention talking about some English thing…

"Yeah you too," Alice said under breath which I nudged her in the ribs as recognition. "OW!" she yelped out of surprise which caused me to fall over in giggles which she joined in on.

"Seriously Bells what's with you?" Alice asked as we caught our breath finally.

"I don't know actually I just woke up and I was in a really good mood. I mean I skipped down the stairs without falling which is a really big accomplishment on its own," I said and everyone but Jane and Edward laughed because they were wrapped up in their own little bubble.

"So… Edward about those notes that I wanted," I said as he toke a break from eating and talking to Jane.

He grinned and then nodded, "Yeah Bella I have them."

"Thank God! Because I was totally counting on you for that because I was a little too out of my head to copy those down Friday." I said and he laughed and then handed them over to me. I smiled gratefully.

"It's no problem I mean you did ask so nicely," he said and I laughed remembering how I had asked for them right before Emmett and I were going to leave his house from the sleepover.

"Just because I stuck my tongue at you after you made that rude comment doesn't mean that I'm not eternally grateful." I said and everyone was looking at us as if we were crazy. Edward was laughing his butt off and I was about to start.

"I'm confused," Jane said looking between us.

"Just because I called you incompetent of making notes doesn't mean that I wasn't kidding," Edward said laughing still.

"It still hurt my ego!" I said and the whole table laughed excluding Jane.

"Wait… you're Bella Swan?" she asked suddenly her face turning into an expression that clearly showed disgust.

"Yeah…" I said with a small smile… this girl was not going to ruin my good mood.

"You used to date Jacob?" she asked and I heard Emmett growl under his breath and I nodded my head still smiling as I kept repeating to myself that she wasn't going to ruin my good mood. "I transferred from his old school," she said and I felt my face fall ever so slightly.

"Cool, when you see him tell him that all the bruises still haven't gone away," I said before standing and throwing away my food and walking off to the girls' restroom. _There goes my good mood. _I thought. I tried to shake off my nightmares and took in a few deep breaths. Why couldn't I just go one day without being reminded of him?

"Bella are you in here?" I heard Rose say and then I heard foot steps, two pairs.

"Yeah," I said before coming out of my unused stall.

"We talked to her she said she wasn't even close to him… there's nothing to worry about…" Rose said as she gave me a hug.

"Yeah, and class is going to start in about five minutes," Alice said as she gave me a hug. I nodded and walked out with their arms looped into mine. They walked me to my class and I sat quietly down next to Edward.

"She doesn't know him," he said and I didn't look up from my notebook.

"Yeah I know…" I said and then began to sketch onto my notebook only to realize it was a tree from my dream that I had Saturday that had caused my panic attack. I tore the paper from the notebook and crumbled it and then proceeded into tearing it into little pieces where I threw it away at the front of the room.

Suddenly the tiniest good mood that I still had left in me from the beginning of the day vanished and I was back to the zombie. I swear I could feel my good mood fall from my body as I sat robotically into my chair as I had done the past Thursday and Friday.

The class seemed to drawn on more and more and so did gym. Gym we had with Jane and she was accepted into our little group automatically, but I swear that I saw her give me an icy glare as I talked to Edward which confused my zombie self.

I got dressed quickly and left before Rose or Alice was done and I stepped out only to be ambushed by Jane. "You know you should be begging at my feet that I don't tell your little friends the truth about you," she said and my eyebrow pulled down in confusion. "I know your little secret and I won't tell them if you leave Edward alone." She said and I was more confused than I had ever been.

"What are you talking about?" I asked looking at her with mild interest.

"Don't play around Bella you know what I'm talking about. And don't think I won't tell your brother and all your friends if you don't leave Edward alone. I don't even want you to talk to him," she hissed.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I yelled just as Alice and Rose came out looking at us with the same expression I was holding, confusion.

"Jeez Bella freak out much," Jane said with a laugh and then walked off.

"What the hell?" I yelled throwing bag down to follow her.

"Bella what's going on?" Alice asked as she picked up my bag and began to walk towards me because I was storming off into the direction Jane had walked off in.

"I don't even know!" I yelled and then turned abruptly only to see Edward and Jane kissing… _oh! _

**_AN: So before you guys freak out there was a reason for this and don't worry... it may not last too long... Only I know for sure though... but you will soon enough! _**


	13. Confused

**_AN: Ok so I'm so so so sorry that I haven't updated sooner... and I'll only give you one excuse and that was that I was sick and still am... but oh well... enough with the excuses please read!_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing... obviously it all goes to Stephenie Meyer! duh! _**

_**Chapter Thirteen:**_

_**Confused**_

I looked between the two of them as they kept kissing, well now I kind of get why she was threatening me… "What the hell is going on here?" Alice asked as she stood next to me with the same expression, confusion. Except mine was slowly going to recognition.

"Alice?" Edward asked seeming confused as well.

"No it's the Grinch who stole your Christmas. Of course it's me!" Alice yelled. Edward turned to face us and his face slowly turned down to guilt as he saw me standing there.

"Hey Jane," I said and she glared at me but quickly changed it to a smile as she caught everyone starring at her.

"Yeah Bella?" she asked sweetly too sweet in my opinion. I grinned as I looked at her.

"Whatever it is that you were talking about early go ahead and start it," I said and her face filled with horror.

"What are you talking about Bella? C'mon you totally freaked on me early about nothing at all. I was asking you what had happened with Jacob and you spazed out on me." She said and then began to smirk.

"Is that what it was about?" I asked. "Jacob?"

"Um… well… yeah I mean you totally just freaked out when I mentioned his name," she said.

"That's not what I meant, I meant the truth not this shitty lie," I said and she smirked even more.

"Bella come on seriously lay off her," Emmett said as he stood next to Rose with his arm around her waist.

"Yeah Bella," Jasper said as he stood next to Alice.

"No," I said through clenched teeth. "I want to know what is so embarrassing or so scary that I don't want them to know." I said looking at her seriously.

"Bella I think you're becoming delusional," Jane said as she laughed lightly and tugged onto Edward's arm that was around her shoulders.

"Bella I think you've had a rough day and you should get some rest," Alice said as she smiled kindly at me as if I was five again.

"Fine you know what you guys don't believe me I'll just call Embry," I said reaching for my phone but stopped when I heard Jane mumble something like 'of course'.

"Ok that's it! What the hell is it now?" I said and everyone looked at me shocked.

"Bella I didn't do anything," Jane said smiling at me like she knew that her plan was working.

"Fine," I said with clenched teeth as I turned around and stormed off only to be stopped by Emmett.

"Bella lets get you home," he said with a worried tone.

"I am not tired!" I yelled and he backed away as if I was a threat. "What I am is unnaturally pissed!" I yelled stepping towards him and he stepped away. "My own BROTHER doesn't even stand up for me!" I yelled pushing him though it didn't work out too well seeing as he's like a hundred pounds heavier than me.

"Bella please stop," he said looking down.

"I will not stop!" I yelled and then looked at Jane who was trying to not laugh as she looked at me and the state I was in.

I started to walk away but stopped half way down the hallway. "Don't expect me to ride with you, Emmett." I said and then started my long journey home.

I pulled out my cell and dialed Embry's number. "Hey this is Embry," he said when he answered after the third ring.

"Embry can I ask you something?" I asked mentally slapping myself because I already did ask him something. "Don't say it," I said knowing his come back was going to be like 'you already did!'

"Ok fine… what did you want?" he asked as he laughed lightly.

"Do you know a Jane? She used to go to your school," I said and heard him sigh and I took that as a yes.

"Yeah why?" he asked and he sounded annoyed by something.

"Well she kind of comes to my school now and is making me look like a lunatic. Not only that but she threatened me that I had to stay away from Edward or else she was going to be telling my friends and my brother what I did. Embry what the hell did I do?" I asked as I kept walking and I heard someone honk behind me.

I turned to see who it was and saw Emmett's Jeep, Rose's BMW, and Edward's silver Volvo. "Where the hell are you?" Embry asked from the phone.

"Not important right now. What's important is that you tell me what the hell she meant," I said as I turned around to keep walking towards my house only to hear more honks which I just ignored.

"Well she and Jacob… well… let's just say that he was… friendly with her too." Embry said and I felt all the anger fall from me and I started to laugh hysterically.

"Bella are you alright?" Embry asked sounding totally confused.

"Oh my god that has to be the most hilarious thing I've ever heard!" I said as I slapped my leg from laughing and the honking started up again.

"You know I wasn't kidding right?" he asked and I just nodded only then realizing that he couldn't see me.

"Yeah I know that's what makes it so funny!" I said and began to laugh more.

"Ok… well Bella there's more…" he said and I immediately stopped laughing. "She well… Jacob and her kind of made this rumor go around our school that I had been with you and that you had been with Quil. Everyone believed that this was what had caused Jacob to break up with you, and now all the guys are asking if they can have your number." He said it quickly as if he really didn't want me to know that this had actually happened. I stopped in my tracks and it seemed like so did the three cars that had been following me too stopped.

"You've got to be kidding me now," I said in a whisper and I heard more honks.

"I wish I was. I really do." He said in the same tone as I had talked in.

There was a loud and long honk that brought me out of my faze and I quickly cleared my throat. "Mind doing me a favor?" I asked.

"Yeah anything Bella," he said sounding pleased that I hadn't started screaming at him.

"Meet me at the park in ten I'm going to be on foot so bring your bike I'm in the mood for feeling the wind." I said and then slammed my phone shut and started for a sprint. The little breeze on my face was enough to get me to keep going even though I knew that everyone was still following me. Right now I didn't care. I couldn't, running was something that made me feel free and I was good at it. And right now I needed it, I needed to get out of the hell Jacob was locking me in.

I got to the park where I had first learned how to drive my motorcycle in record time, but Embry beat me there. He must of seen the crowd that was following me because he shook his head as he saw me panting as he threw the helmet to me. Quickly with shaking fingers I strapped into it and jumped onto the back of the bike and grabbed onto Embry. After he started the bike we were off and I knew that I was free finally what I had been waiting for when I was running. This was true freedom.

I let go of him and he didn't even notice seeing as he was on as much as a high I was, and I let my arms flail out into the wind feeling it around me. A minute or two I felt wobbly and I grabbed onto Embry again.

He parked on a street I didn't recognize and I stepped off the bike and went to the curb. "I told Quil that you knew, and he's pretty ticked that I told you," Embry said as he sat on his bike facing me.

"Sorry if I got you into trouble," I said with a smile which he returned.

"No problem kid. I mean seriously you had a right to know and everything." Embry said as he looked into the sky.

I looked around and sighed when I saw that there was no car that I recognized anywhere near. "Care to explain why your friends and your brother were trailing behind you?" he asked as if he knew what I was thinking.

"I got into a fight with them and said I was walking home, but instead I called you and came here, where ever we are." I said and he laughed.

"We're about a block away from First Beach," he said and I laughed because I knew where we were and it was pretty blunt seeing as there was a sign across the street saying ¾ a mile until First Beach.

"Sorry about everything, Bella. Truly I am." Embry said and I sighed as I stood up to give him a hug. He returned it and I felt him smile on my shoulder blade. "Why are you so forgiving?" he asked and I laughed.

"Have you seen Jacob?" I asked and he scowled as I pulled away from him and he nodded. "Then you should know I don't forgive people easily, plus I'm in a fight with my own brother right now," I said and he shook his head.

"Yeah but I mean is that you forgave me for not telling you about the rumor, for not being there for you when Jacob attacked you, and for not being able to do more for you when you're hurting right now. All I did was take you away and now you're forgiving me when you have the right to be angry." He said and I sighed.

"You did nothing wrong if anything this is my entire fault." I said and he shook his head and I gave him a look to tell him I wasn't finished. "Let me put it this way, if I hadn't of broken it off with Jacob a long time ago nothing like this would have happened. I mean I'm the reason the rumors started, because if I hadn't of made Jacob look like an ass than I wouldn't be the skank of your school right now. And if I wasn't such a mess I could probably make my friends believe me and my brother for that matter." I said and sighed as I thought of this.

It made since now. If I hadn't of done this and that none of the crap that I'm dealing with right now would have happened. "Take me home," I said and he smiled a little and nodded. He knew not to argue with my reasoning because there was no point I was the one to blame. Not Jacob, not Jane, Embry, Quil, Emmett, Edward, Alice, Rose, or Jasper. It was me I was the bad guy.

I stepped into my house not even noticing that Charlie and everyone else was in the living room. I dropped all my stuff down by the door and went to my room to slam my door shut, trying to let some of my anger at myself die down a little before I went to bed. It didn't work, I was still pissed.

**_AN: Ok so review and I'll update faster! _**


	14. Mood Tunes

**_AN: So here is the next chapter and I hope that everyone likes it... also there have been a few people saying that they were confused... please review and ask about the things that have been confusing and I'll answer them to the best of my ability! Thanks now enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing! It all goes to Stephenie Meyer!_**

_**Chapter Fourteen:**_

_**Mood Tunes **_

I was pacing in my room trying to simmer down, but it wasn't working. Finally I turned on my stereo flipping through my CDs trying to find something that matched my mood. I needed rock and I needed it fast. Just as Pour Some Sugar on Me by Def Leppard was coming on I heard a knock. I turned it down and walked over to my door feeling a little bit better. It's funny what music can do to you.

"Yes?" I said as I answered the door only to see Edward standing there. Well this was a new one. I was kind of expecting it to be Charlie or Jasper. Seeing as when Emmett and I fight he doesn't have the courage to come talk to me unless I've already forgiven him for whatever he has done.

"Hey, do you mind if I talk to you real quick?" he asked. I sighed but none the less I opened up the door a little more to make room for him.

"What did you need?" I asked sitting down at my desk which held my computer and my stereo was right next to it so that I could just roll my desk chair to it. I messed with my CDs trying to make some sort of order of them seeing as they were all in chaos.

"Well they kind of made me come up here to tell you what happened," he said and I could hear him shuffle awkwardly.

"You don't have to explain anything Edward. I'm not mad at you," I said and I heard him sigh.

"Yeah but I feel like that I need to."

"Well go ahead and explain I'm all ears," I said as I rolled to my stereo to put up some of the CDs still not looking at him.

"Umm… well I was just outside of the locker room when I heard you yelling at Jane so I went to go and see what it was and she runs into me. I ask to see if she's alright and she kind of starts crying. And then all of a sudden she says she likes me and that she wants to be with me, and before I can even say anything she kisses me." He said quickly and I heard more uncomfortable shuffling.

"Why are you explaining about the kiss? I thought you were coming to explain how no one really stood up for me," I said before I rolled back to my desk only to grab more CDs and start shuffling them.

"Because I thought you had a right to know that I'm not with her," he said quietly.

"Why would I care?" I asked as I felt my heart rate go a little faster.

"I don't know… I just thought…" he said and then paused.

"Come back to me with a real answer Edward. And when you go back to see everyone tell my brother that him bringing you up just because he's a coward is so not how he's going to get me to forgive him." I said as I got up and opened my door to let him out. It was too hard… I couldn't have him in here otherwise I knew I would give up and just act like nothing happened.

Something about him made me want to be happy, happy with him…

_**EPOV:**_

_Smooth, real smooth._ I thought as I walked down the stairs only to be met by my sister, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose with expectant expressions. I sighed and shook my head. It was no use she was pissed and she had a right to be.

"Damn! I knew it wasn't going to work," Emmett said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"She wanted me to tell you, Emmett that you making me go up there because you're a coward isn't how she's going to forgive you," I said and Jasper started to shake his head.

"This is bad, usually after ten minutes she's done and she forgives everyone." Jasper said and he started to make his way up the stairs, but I just shook my head and stopped him.

"Trust me she doesn't want anyone to bother her," I said and he cringed probably thinking of what I went through even though it wasn't too terribly bad.

"If anyone can calm her down it's probably Jasper," Rose said and then the music started blaring from Bella's room. I could make it out just enough to hear that she was playing Kansas' Carry on My Wayward Son. "Crap not Kansas," Rose muttered.

"Will you stop being a chicken and just go apologize," Alice said as she looked at Emmett with a fierce glare.

"I can't…" he said looking down.

"Oh come on Emmett," Jasper said looking down at him and then the music stopped abruptly. I heard Bella coming down the stairs as she dialed on her phone.

"Excuse me," she said as she passed me and her shampoo caught my attention. God why did she have this power over me? I stepped out of her way even though I didn't want to; all I wanted to do was grab her and wrap my arms around her. Why did everything have to be so complicated?

"Hey, yeah are you almost here?" she asked as she held the phone to her ear. "No, I thought that… well I was kind of thinking that I would… well I mean I have no use for it and I need to get around some how… Yeah well I don't know what else to do… I'll be outside," she said and then closed her phone and turned to Emmett.

"You don't have to worry about me riding a bike anymore," she said and then turned around and walked out the door before anyone of us could say anything.

"Damn is she pissed," Emmett said as he rubbed his neck.

"I feel bad for you, Edward." Jasper said suddenly. I abruptly looked at him. Was he crazy?

"What do you mean you feel bad for Edward?" Rose asked as she gave Emmett a back massage.

"He's the one that had to go up to her by himself," Jasper said as he shrugged his shoulders as if it was obvious. I breathed in a sigh; thank god it wasn't because of what I was thinking. I hope that she's not mad at me for kissing Jane because I wish that it could have been her. I wanted to tell her that I just wanted her even though we've known each other for about a week maybe a little over. But I couldn't help it.

"What did you think I meant Edward?" Jasper asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing," I said shuffling my feet awkwardly. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. Why did everything get so confusing?

"QUIL!" we heard Bella scream from outside. Everyone was on the porch in a matter of seconds as we caught sight of Bella on Quil's shoulder as he dragged her to what I was assuming her bike seeing as it was in the back of a black truck.

"PUT ME DOWN!" she yelled kicking her legs.

"Not until you say you won't!" he yelled as he swung around in a circle.

"I'm going to be sick!" she yelled as she punched at his back.

"I'll stop when you won't sell it!" he yelled.

"NO! PUT ME DOWN NOW! EMBRY HELP!" she screamed but in response all Embry did was laugh at their little exchange.

"Put her down man," Emmett said as he stepped onto the front lawn. Everyone stiffened at this. What was he doing?

_**BPOV**_

"Thank you," I huffed as Quil sat me down. I got into the back of the truck and Embry, Quil, and I got the bike out in a matter of minutes.

"At least go on one more ride," Quil bargained.

"How about no," I said as I slid my arm down the seat. I was going to miss this bike but I knew that I needed a more practical car I mean you can't drive a bike in this rainy of a town.

"I can't believe you're actually going to sell this thing," Embry said as he shook his head.

"Why didn't I know about this?" Emmett said as he stepped closer to the bike, I shot him a warning glance but then smirked.

"Because you were to busy making out with Rose," I said and he frowned as Rose huffed on the porch. Clearly she did not like that she was brought up in the argument.

"It's not my fault that your boyfriend was crazy and didn't want even your brother to be around you," he said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"It's funny how you bring him up, because you think that's going to make you look so much better," I said and he looked away sheepishly.

"I'm doing it your way alright, I'm talking right now. Why can't you just get over it?" he asked and then looked down when he saw the hurt flash across my face.

"Maybe it's because she's got a jerk as an older brother who doesn't even have the guts to stand up for her when she was right!" Quil yelled stepping up to Emmett.

"Quil stop it!" I yelled and he looked at me to make sure I was ok at which I nodded at.

"What are you talking about?" Rose asked coming to Emmett's side.

"Should I tell them or do you want to?" Embry asked coming to my side.

"Nah, why would they care anyways," I said shrugging my shoulders and then moved my attention back to the bike.

"Bella we will always care," Alice said coming over to where I was standing. She was the closest to where I was.

"You didn't really prove that today now did you?" Embry asked as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Bella alright I'm tired of this," Emmett said coming up to me and grabbing hold of my waist and pulling me into the house.

"Jeez! Emmett let me down! What is up with you people and carrying me around!" I yelled as I started to kick around.

"I'm so tired of this!" Emmett yelled as he sat me down on the couch as he started to pace. "I made a mistake one time! And I get the cold shoulder! What do you want me to do to prove to you that I'm a good older brother? Kick Jake's butt? I'll do that happily! Just tell me what to do Bella!" he yelled. I stood up and crossed my arms over my chest.

"I'm pretty tired of it too Emmett. I'm tired of having to be the grown up in this house! I'm tired of having to pretend I'm fine when I'm not! Because if I don't then I get hell from you and Charlie saying that I need to go to the doctor or something! I'm sick and tired of having to piece your life together! And finally I'm tired of having to blame myself for messing you up!" I said and then started my way up stairs only to throw myself onto my bed after I slammed my door.

Why couldn't one night be a good one?

**_AN: Ok so now that you've read it please, please, please review! And like I said if you have any question please ask them! I don't want you guys to be confused! _**


	15. Confrontation

**_AN: Ok so here is your next chapter and for those who had questions hopefully this will answer them! If not just say so and I'll tell you! On with the story!_**

_**Chapter Fifteen:**_

_**Confrontation**_

I was currently in my first period class and I couldn't be having a more difficult time trying to ignore Alice. She was just way too bubbly, and I knew that deep down I wasn't mad at them I was mad at myself. But I needed this. Yeah it's selfish but it was a distraction and I was holding onto it for as long and as hard as I could. I didn't think I was going to last to even lunch. Alice was currently asking if she could look through my I- pod which I nodded at so that she would just leave me alone. I knew that if I didn't give it to her she would be asking over and over again until I gave it to her.

The bell rang soon after that and I booked it to my next class which was just as boring and annoying as the one before. And yet before I knew it, it was lunch. I made my way over to the lunch line and grabbed a tray and filled it with an apple, water, and some chicken. I made my way over to our accustomed table to see how the seating arrangements were. Jane was sitting a seat away from Rose who was sitting next to Emmett. Across from Emmett was Edward who had Alice sitting next to him and Jasper on her other side.

I slammed my tray from across from her and smiled innocently as everyone jumped from my entrance. "Yes?" she asked sweetly.

"Oh nothing just thinking," I said and she looked at me with a confused expression.

"What about?" Jane asked still looking confused.

"Just deciding something," I said and she still looked at me with the same expression. "Oh you know on how I should tell my big brother that instead of only two girls Jake cheated on me with three," I said and her eyes grew wide. She started get up and I sighed. "Oh no you don't, sit down we're not finished." I said and I looked over to my friends and brother to see their jaws were open in shock.

"You see after your comment the other day I got suspicious and I called Embry, and now I know why you said that I would of course call Embry. You see you know nothing about me, I'm pretty sure you only know that I was Jake's girlfriend. But if you did some research you would know that even Jake and I haven't done anything. You see I believe that abstinence is the best way. But a person who's had a pregnancy scare wouldn't know anything about that now would you?" I asked and I saw her blush as she heard the gasps come from the table.

"How did you know that?" she whispered. I smiled and crossed my arms over my chest.

"You didn't think I was stupid enough to not do my research right?" I asked and she scowled at me which I just smirked at. "No I just asked Quil late last night if he knew why you were going here now and he told me that his dad is close with yours and that they sent you here because they didn't want you hooking up with Jake after you almost got pregnant and had to get a test." I said and all the color drained from her face.

"But don't worry your secret is safe with us," I said looking at my friends and brother to see that their faces hadn't changed much they were still gawking at us. "Next time you want to go against with me don't involve my family or my friends it just makes me work harder to make you fall on your face even worse than if you hadn't." I said and she finally looked me in the eyes.

"Are you done yet?" she asked.

"I'm done for now," I said and then looked at Emmett at which he stiffened at.

"I was out of line and I know that you haven't messed up my life in any way if anything you made it better and easier. I'm sorry and I've been messing up a lot lately, but you've got to know that seeing you so vulnerable and helpless has been making me really confused," he said and then sighed looking back at his plate.

"To be honest Emmett I wasn't really mad at you; I was just taking it out on you. I know, I know it was wrong but I needed a distraction, but I'm done with distractions." I said and he looked at me with a confused expression.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean that being mad at someone for some stupid reason was what I needed to feel like I still had some control. But the truth is that I never even had control on that either. Oh and Jasper remember I still expect you to tell Coach Clapp that he needs to frisk you," I said and Jasper and Alice spat out their water at the same time which caused the whole table to laugh excluding Jane who was in the middle of leaving. She didn't say anything as she walked away and sat over at the table with Mike and his buddies.

"I can't believe you remember that," Edward said as he laughed.

"How could I forget that I mean I think it's my best work," I said and Emmett let out a booming laugh.

"Oh how I've missed my baby sister!" he yelled as he gave me a hug when he came to my side.

I pushed him back to his seat still laughing, "Gosh Emmett mess up my hair much," I said which caused the table to break out into laughter.

The bell rang and Edward and I made our way to Biology together which made my heart flutter for some reason. "Umm… Bella?" Edward asked as we sat down next to each other.

"Yeah?" I asked with a smile as I turned to face him.

"Never mind," he said shaking his head.

"No tell me," I urged and he opened his mouth to say more but the bell interrupted him and the teacher started his lecture.

"I'll tell you later," he said and I nodded to let him know I wasn't going to forget. The bell rang sooner than I thought it would and we started to make our way to the gym when I turned to him.

"So are you going to tell me finally?" I asked.

He shook his head, "Nah, I thought about it and it was just stupid," he said and then gave me a smile before he headed off to the boys' locker room. I quickly changed and made my way out of the locker room with Alice and Rose to my right. We sat down next to Emmett and Edward. I turned to Emmett to question where Jasper was when he pointed to Coach Clapp.

"Coach Clapp," we heard Jasper say and all the attention went to them, "I'm currently holding a weapon and your going to have to frisk me to get it," he said and his face was about turning three different shades of red. "Thank you for your time sir," he said and then made his way over to us and we were all laughing our heads off. Coach Clapp hadn't moved from his spot from shock and I think that was probably the best reaction that could have came.

"You are so paying for that Swan," Jasper said as he wrapped an arm around Alice. I quirked my eyebrow up questioning their position.

"I'm guessing your date went well," I said and they both blushed but nodded none the less. I let it go for the time being and went back to looking at Coach Clapp who was having a hard time composing himself.

"Mr. Hale in my office now!" he yelled as he stomped his way over to his office door.

"Be careful he just might do it," Edward said which caused everyone to laugh including Jasper.

Jasper came out a few minutes later still laughing and he was followed by a laughing Coach Clapp. Jasper came back and sat down in the same position he was sitting in earlier and looked at me. "I hate you so much right now," he said and I laughed.

"Hey at least you got a laugh out of it," I said and the bell rang soon after that. I got up with Rose and Alice and we made our way to the locker room only to be stopped by Jane.

"Ok so I know what I did was wrong and everything but I would really love it if we could hang out some time," she said and Rose snorted.

"We would rather eat mud than to hang out with you and your wide open legs." She said and then walked into locker room with Alice and me following closely behind. We changed quickly and made our way back out to see the guys. We met up with each other by the gym and we headed off to the parking lot.

Edward pulled me to where we were walking a little bit behind the rest of the gang, "So your brother is giving Alice, Jasper, and Rose a ride to Jasper's house because they're having some family dinner and they're parents want to meet Alice and Emmett was invited of course, and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me somewhere," he said looking at me with his hypnotic crooked smile.

"Sure," I said and his smile grew even wider. He steered me over to his car and opened the door for me. When I got settled he finally made his way into the car. Not a minute later we were driving out of the school's parking lot off to god knows where. But I was ok with because I was him.

**_AN: Ok so you all know the drill press that little button and review! I don't even care if it's a bad one just tell me it is!_**


	16. Forever or Just Temporary?

_**AN: Here is the next chapter and hopefully it's what everyone has been wanting and waiting for since the beginning!**_

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing! It all goes to Stephenie Meyer! _**

_**Chapter Sixteen:**_

_**Forever or Just Temporary?**_

I stepped out of his Volvo about twenty minutes later and I was surrounded by woods. "Are you planning to kill me and drag my body away?" I asked and he laughed easily.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he said with another crooked smile.

"Yes I would very much so," I said and he took my hand and led me to the pathway that looked never ending into the forest.

"I don't do so well on trails," I said.

He laughed, "Oh don't worry we're not going on the trail," he winked and then led me twenty feet away from the trail that I had assumed we were going to walk on.

"Are you seriously trying to kill me," I said as I pulled my hand away from his and started to back away and move towards his car.

He laughed again and grabbed hold of my waist, "Don't worry Bella I promise to never let you fall, I'll make sure to keep hold of you." My heart started to flutter automatically at his touch so all I did was nod and let him lead me into what could only be described as the pit of doom.

An hour and a half later I was beginning to get a little antsy. We had been walking in nothing but trees, wasn't there a point to all this walking or was he just trying to pull something over me?

"Are we close yet?" I asked.

"Just a few minutes and we'll be there," he said and I stayed silent trying to make our pace a little bit faster.

A few minutes later we were standing in what can only be described as the opposite of the pit of doom. I was so wrong. I gasped as I took it all in and looked around. It was the most beautiful place that I had ever been to. The grass was filled with wild flowers and there was a little pond to the right and then you could just see some mountains in the back ground.

I looked over at him to see him smirking at my reaction. "How on earth did you find this place?" I asked.

"I was bored one day and I couldn't keep my mind straight and I kept on driving until the road ended and I got out. I started to walk and I ended up at this place. I come here for when I want to be alone," he said as he pulled me over to the middle and sat us both down. And I immediately was lying on my side so I could look at him and he did the same so that he was facing me.

"Then why did you bring me here?" I asked.

"I wanted you to see it, and plus I know that I can trust you with this place," he said with a wink.

"Darn that means no drunken parties right?" I asked and he laughed and shook his head.

"No drunken parties."

There was a comfortable silence after that and I ended up lying on my back looking up and into the clear sky that seemed abnormal in this town but perfect in this moment.

"Bella you know that thing I wanted to tell you?" Edward asked suddenly. I looked over at him and smiled.

"Yeah, what did you need to tell me?" I asked.

He looked away and then back at me to look into my eyes. His green ones were scorching with something deep inside of them I got lost looking at them. "I can't really tell you or explain it but I think I can show you…" he said.

"Go ahead," I said almost breathless from his eyes. Before I could react his lips were on mine and we were moving in sync. I felt the same electric shock that I had the first time but this time the kiss lasted longer and I didn't want it to ever stop.

Before I could stop him he pulled away and pressed his forehead to mine as he laid over me with his elbows propped up so none of his weight was on me. He and I were both gasping for air and I couldn't be happier for it. "Sorry," he said suddenly and he tried to move away from me but I grabbed his shoulders to make him stay. I moved my hands to the edge of his hair and pulled him down to meet my lips once again and this time I was the one in control.

After a little while I was laying down in his arms as he had his face in the crook of my neck. I felt him smile and it made me smile. "What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"I'm thinking of this wonderful girl that's in my arms who I was just kissing," he said and I laughed.

"Should I be jealous?" I asked.

"Why would you need to be jealous of yourself? If anything I should be the jealous fool, you could have any guy you want but here you are lying down in this meadow with me," he said and I laughed.

"Obviously you have us mixed up," I said and he looked at me with an odd expression.

"Why on earth would I want any of the guys?" he asked and I laughed again.

"I meant girls!" I said and he chuckled as he put his face back into the crook of my neck.

"I knew what you meant even if it was crazy," he said and I felt his smile grow more pronounce.

"So what does this mean?" I asked the dreadful question.

"I think it means that now you know that I like you a lot, and it's up to you to decide what this is." He said with a sigh as he pulled me closer.

"I think it means that now you know that I too like you a lot, but I think we need to take it slow. I mean I just got out of a relationship and we all know how that went, and I don't think I could go through it again." I said.

"Bella I would never do that to you, but I understand and I didn't want to rush it either. I just need you to know I'll be whatever you want me to be. If that means your boyfriend, your friend with benefits, or just your friend, I'll be any of them just as long as I get a part of you." He said and I smiled and lifted my head to look into his eyes.

"I think boyfriend would be about right just not all public?" I asked.

"Why are you ashamed to be with me?" he asked.

I laughed. "No, I just don't want people to expect and pressure us about our relationship." I said.

"Deal as long as I get to kiss you when we're alone," he said. And before he could react I pressed my lips to his.

"I could get used to this," he said with a laugh as he pulled away and lifted me from the grass.

"Where are we going?" I asked him and he laughed and pointed to the sky.

"The sun will be setting in about thirty minutes and if I don't get you home people might start to suspect some things," he said and I laughed.

"Alright Romeo get me home," I said as he grabbed hold of my hand and started to lead the way back to his car.

"It'll be my pleasure, Juliet." He said as he turned and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

**_AN: Ok there was your chapter! Now you have to review! _**


	17. Public?

_**AN: Alright so here is the next chapter! For everyone that wants to know I don't own twilight, any of the other books, or any of the characters! **_

_**Chapter Seventeen:**_

_**Public?**_

I woke up early the next morning feeling light and happy. A smile was plastered onto my face as I looked myself in the mirror. I couldn't believe that I was so happy. After I took a shower I brushed my teeth and dried my hair and then brushed it.

I quickly pulled on some jeans and a purple polo and then I tied my converse on and skipped down the steps. Thankfully I didn't trip. "What's gotten into you?" Emmett said as he saw me from the kitchen.

I shrugged my shoulders as I tried to calm myself. "I don't know, maybe it's that I got a good night of sleep." I said which wasn't a complete lie. I finally did get a night of sleep without waking up from night mares.

"That's good, are you gonna fix you something to eat?" he asked and I nodded and grabbed me a pop tart and ate it quickly.

"Are you ready," I asked with a big smile after I threw away my trash from my breakfast.

"Yep, lets get a move on we don't want to be late." Emmett said as he eyed me and my happy mood. We got into his jeep and rode all the way towards the school as I sang along to the CD that he had in his stereo. When we pulled up to the parking lot and he had parked we started our way towards the little bench that we always do and my smile got bigger as I saw all our friends there waiting for us.

"Good morning to all," I said happily and Emmett muttered something along the lines of me being high or something.

"Good morning," Alice said with a smile to me. She was wrapped in Jasper's arms I guess because it was cold and he just smiled and nodded his head towards me.

"Someone's in a good mood, what brought this on?" Rose asked as she went to Emmett's side to kiss him on the cheek.

"Why can't I be in a good mood?" I asked and I caught eyes with Edward and he just smiled as big as I probably was.

"Because you've been depressed lately," Emmett said as he looked at me warily.

"Why do I need to be depressed when I've got the best group of friends known to the human race?" I asked as I looked at him with another smile.

"I don't think you should be depressed. You're making me happy from just looking at your smile," Edward said with a wink at which I laughed at.

"Yeah ok well Edward you've been in a weird mood too," Alice said in a reminding tone.

"Just because I said good morning and woke up before you does not mean that I'm in a weird mood," Edward said matter-of-factly.

"What's up with you guys and weird moods, just because two people are happy doesn't mean that it's a weird mood," I said with a grin.

"It does when it's you two," Jasper said with a chuckle.

"Alice come on we're going to be late with all this talking," I said as I grabbed her hand. "Bye everyone! See you all at lunch." I called back to everyone.

"Bye Bella," Edward called back with another wink at which I had to hide the giggle that was threatening to come from me.

"Will you please explain your happiness," Alice said once we sat down at our assigned table.

"I just had a really good nights sleep," I said as I shrugged my shoulders. I made sure to keep my stories straight just incase anyone asked her because then Emmett could be like 'that's not what she told me!'

"Fine I'll drop it, but when you're ready to tell me then I'm all ears," she said with a grin at which I just starred at her as if she was crazy. She couldn't know about me and Edward or could she?

The day seemed to zoom by me and I couldn't be happier because that meant that lunch was just that much closer and I would be able to see Edward again. I walked towards the cafeteria with another smile glued to my face. I quickly picked up a tray of food and then walked to our accustomed table and sat down next to Edward who just smiled as he looked at me. "Hey, so how has your day been?" he asked casually as he grabbed my hand from under the table.

"Good I guess, it just seemed to pass by so quickly you know," I said with a smile as I tried to cover my blush.

"I know exactly what that means," he said as he rubbed his thumb on the top of my hand. And I couldn't keep the grin off my face.

"What's up with you all?" I asked as I saw them eyeing us.

"Nothing just no one should be that happy," Rose said as she turned to Emmett and continued the conversation on cars. Alice just looked at us with a knowing grin and then rolled her eyes at whatever Jasper said from next to her.

"Ok so what's really up with them?" I asked Edward lowly so only he could hear me.

"All I know is that we obviously can't be hiding this too well seeing as they already suspect something," he said as he whispered in my ear which made my heart rate accelerate.

"Then maybe we shouldn't be whispering in each other's ears," I whispered to him which made him laugh.

"I think maybe you're right," he said loud enough for everyone to hear which caught their attention.

"What are you right about?" Emmett asked from across from us.

"I was talking about that we have crazy friends," I lied easily at which Alice snorted at.

"What?" asked Edward quickly as he continued to rub my hand.

"Earlier you were just saying that we were the best friends known to the human race and now you're saying that we're crazy?" Alice asked with a smile as if she knew that she caught us.

"You are the best friends known to the human race but even then you're all still crazy," I said with a laugh.

Alice smiled and nodded. I turned to Edward again once everyone returned to their own conversations, "Does she know?" I asked lowly.

"I don't think so, but I can't be sure because she's been acting like that all day. As if she's on to us," he said with a chuckle.

"What?" I asked

"We're whispering again," he said and I laughed.

"Maybe we should stop," I whispered back to him.

"Lunch is over you two," Alice said as she stood up. I nodded and got up and Edward did the same. We talked about random things on our way to Biology and we then settled down into our seats next to each other.

We kept the conversation light and we stopped once the teacher walked in with a VCR and TV on a cart. "Today everyone we will be watching a movie and it'll last for today and tomorrow. Everyone be seated and pay attention because there will be a quiz on Monday." Mr. Banner said in his gruff voice. He then turned off the lights and I felt extreme electricity coming from Edward. I was completely aware of how close we really were.

Edward sighed and wrapped his leg around the leg of my chair and scooted me closer. He then grabbed my hand and kissed it lightly and it was so dark that I knew no one would have been able to see it. I quickly kissed him on the cheek and before he could do anything else the movie started and you could see the shapes of the kids again.

The electricity seemed to just get stronger now that I was touching him and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't even comprehend what the movie was about. All I could think about was Edward, my boyfriend sitting next to me and he was holding my hand. Edward was holding my hand.

Oh gosh I sound like such a school girl… I don't care Edward's holding my hand! I smiled hugely as I thought of him and I couldn't help but giggle a little and I knew that he heard it because he tilted his head in my direction.

Class soon ended after that and Mr. Banner turned on the lights, "So what was up with the giggle during the video?" he asked as he waited for me at the head of our table as I got my books. I shrugged and started our way towards the gym.

"I was just thinking," I said with a grin.

"About?" he asked as he looked at me with his crooked grin.

"About what we can't talk about," I said and I knew he knew that I was talking about us seeing as we were in the middle of a crowded hallway.

"Ah I see, well if it makes you feel any better I was thinking of what we can't talk about too," he said and I laughed at which he joined in on.

Soon enough gym started and we were all sitting down where we always do on the bleachers when Edward comes and sits next to me and puts his head down to my ear. "Hey so I've been thinking about this no public thing, well when do I get to kiss you?" he asked and my heart did a skip and I laughed trying to play it off.

"Follow my lead buddy," I said with a wink which he chuckled at. "Hey Emmett I forgot to tell you that I don't need a ride today," I said and his brow furrowed.

"Why?" he asked.

"Edward and I have to stay after for an extra credit project in Biology. And all the papers for it are in the library, so we have to stay after." I said and he sighed and nodded.

"Yeah sorry Alice I guess you'll just have to ride with Emmett if that's ok?" Edward chimed in looking at Emmett for recognition at which he nodded at.

"Good so it's all set." I said with a grin just as the last bell rang. I quickly changed into my regular clothes and waited on Alice and Rose to finish. "Sorry we forgot to tell you Alice, I know it's annoying when you have to find a ride last minute," I said when she and Rose came to my side.

Alice rolled her eyes, "It's alright it's the bright side of the fact that we live across from each other." She said with a smile.

"Cool," I said and then we made our way out of the locker room and met up with the guys, "so I'll see you when I get home Emmett." I said from Edward's side.

"Yeah, bye" Emmett said and they started for the parking lot while we started our way towards the library. When we were in a safe corner where no one could see us I was pushed up against the wall and his lips were crushed to mine.

**_AN: You all know what to do so I really shouldn't have to say anything... but just in case... REVIEW!!! Please... thanks! _**


	18. When is the Right Time?

_**AN: Ok so here is the next chapter and I hope you all like it!... Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything! **_

_**Chapter Eighteen:**_

_**When is the Right Time?**_

It has been a month since Edward and I started our secret dating and it was starting to get annoying. I mean I just wanted to kiss him in front of everyone or make the girls who eyed him or flirted with him shut up. But truth be told I wasn't ready for everyone to know, I don't think I could take it knowing that everyone knew about me and Edward and how we made such an odd couple. He was beautiful and handsome and I was Bella…

I knew it was starting to annoy Edward too because he would always make sure that he was with me and to wrap his arms around me anytime that would be ok. He'd always ask when I thought it would be a good time for us to come out to everyone and I would just say when the time feels right. But when does it ever feel right when you feel so inadequate of your boyfriend.

It was a Monday and I was already dreading it. I quickly showered, brushed my teeth, blow dried my hair and brushed it, and then I stepped out of the bathroom. I then changed into some jeans and a black t shirt with some design on it that I didn't really recognize.

I walked slowly down the stairs not really feeling up to eating anything and waited for Emmett to finish his breakfast. "Are you sure you're ok?" he asked once he parked into the school's parking lot.

"Yeah I'm fine…" I said and then shrugged out of the jeep and started walking towards our group. Emmett soon caught up with me and he took another concerned look at me before he went to kiss Rose good morning.

"Everything alright?" Alice asked me as she gave me a little hug.

"Fine…" I said quietly.

"Bella by any chance did you look at the calendar?" Jasper asked slightly nervous.

"No… why?" I asked.

"Just wondering… You know today's September Eighth…" he said and then fidgeted when he heard Emmett curse under his breath.

It clicked then and I looked abruptly at Emmett, "Well are you just going to stand there?" I asked slightly irritated.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"What's going on?" Edward asked as he looked at me.

"Emmett! I can't believe you!" I yelled before stomping off to another bench to pull out my phone.

I dialed the number quickly with my hands shaking I had always hated this day because it didn't make any sense why did I have to call her only on this one day? "Bella what's going on?" Edward asked coming to my side before I had managed to hit the send button.

I sighed and pointed to his car which he nodded at. That's the thing with Edward and me we didn't need to say anything we just knew what to do if the other was feeling bad about something. He started the car after he got in from opening the door for me before long we were on that same winding road that led to the meadow where we spent as much time as we possibly could. We didn't say anything the whole time we walked he just held my hand and every so often he would lift it and kiss it.

Before long we were in the same beautiful meadow that I loved and I felt safe at once all my worries about Edward and I, all my sudden thoughts of my mother, and all my worries about the story I was about to tell. "Whenever you're ready you can tell me," he said breaking the silence. I was lying in his arms snuggled up to his side, my head resting on his chest and I just wanted to stay here forever and forget everything.

"Every year on September Eighth Emmett and I have to make a phone call to our mother," I said slowly.

"Your mother? I thought she died or something." he asked. I never talked about her for a reason.

"No she's very much alive and has a lot of power over us, if she really wanted to she could take me or Emmett away and never see Charlie again." I said with a sigh as I felt him play with my hair.

"Why what happened?" he asked.

"They got divorced and she got all the legal rights to us but she wanted us to live with Charlie because he would probably be able to take care of us easier than she could seeing as she was trying to become a lawyer and my dad already had a job. Well she's a lawyer now and she has her own life and she really doesn't care all too much about Emmett and I but she demands one phone call a year to let her know that we're still alive and kicking." I said with another sigh.

"What does Charlie think of all this?" he asked quietly.

"He still loves her… she ruined whatever love life he might have had. He says he doesn't regret one thing because he got us out of it, and he wishes that she was there to share some of the memories that he had with us. But I mean I grew up watching him try to raise us as he had to take care of his broken heart. I didn't think I could hate one person so much but I do. I don't hate her for leaving me and Emmett; I hate her for breaking Charlie. He's gotten better, but sometimes you can still see some sort of pain in his eyes and it just makes me want to rip her throat out." I said and I gripped his shirt tightly with my fists. He smoothed my hands and started to play with my fingers.

"Do you want to call her here?" he asked lightly.

"I think that would be good, Emmett can call her by himself this time." I said with a little chuckle. I sat Indian style and Edward mimicked me and handed me his cell phone.

I knew the number by heart even though I didn't want to… I dialed slowly and hit the send button so the call would go through. "Hello?" said a woman that I knew as my mother.

"Hi Renee its Bella," I said with a frown and Edward put his hands on my cheeks only to kiss my forehead.

"Bella! It's so good to hear from you, is your brother with you?" she asked lightly as I heard some shuffling around on the other end.

"No I… um… well he can't talk right now he's at school." I said looking up at Edward at which he smiled encouragingly at me.

"And you're not?" she asked.

"I'm not feeling very well, but I decided that I might as well make my yearly call," I said with a sigh at which she did too.

"I would love for it to be more than a yearly call," she said lowly and I quickly sat a little straighter, did she really just say that? I starred wide eyed at Edward.

"Come again…" I said lowly.

"Bella I've been thinking about it and I would really like for us to meet up some time, maybe you and your brother could come over during Christmas break or maybe the summer," she said getting excited from the thought.

"Why?" I asked lamely.

"I've been thinking of you all including Charlie. And I just wished that our marriage could have worked out at least for you and Emmett. I guess I was just naïve and stupid then, and I've just been keeping up with being stupid." She said with a slight laugh.

"I guess you'll just have to talk to Emmett about that…" I said after a moment. She was acting crazy; you can't just say you were being stupid. She broke my father's heart!

"I guess so… maybe when he calls you could say hello too?" she asked.

"If I'm feeling up to it… I've been sleeping pretty much all day." I said with a sigh.

"Oh yes if you're feeling well enough that is." She said and then laughed awkwardly.

"Well I got to go… so I'll see if I can talk to you then…" I said and she said a quick good bye and then hung up.

"So?" Edward asked as he rubbed my arms soothingly.

"So… she wants to talk to me more…" I said slowly before shaking my. "I don't know why… I mean she's pretty much ignored us my whole entire life. It's kind of late for her to make it up to Emmett and me."

"Well maybe she just wishes that she could have been there for you and now she wants as many chances to make as many memories as possible." He said with a small smile.

"Why now? Why when I'm happy and I'm not thinking about her? Why wasn't she there when I was missing her? Wanting her there to read me bed time stories or to help me with my first date. Huh… why wasn't she there then?" I asked as a tear or two leaked down from my eyes. Edward quickly wiped them up and put me in his lap and swayed me from side to side humming a light tune which just made my tears come faster which he wiped away as soon as they fell.

"Love I don't know why… I wish I did to stop this pain you're having, but I know that she still has those motherly feelings and I'm sure she's missed you probably as much as you have her. She might have been too afraid that you would reject her for her mistakes just like you're doing now," he said as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"She could have done it sooner," I said with a sniffle.

"Bella honey wouldn't you have thought that if she did do it earlier than this?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I guess so… she still could have called more…" I said with a sigh. He was too good for me. I had been on the verge of a panic attack and he had me calm already.

"Yeah that's true… but are you really going to stop her from wanting to spend some time with you… I mean its sounds like you want her to," he said.

"I want to but I just don't know if I can take the disappointment…" I said after a moment.

"What disappointment?" he asked as he began to rub my shoulders.

"The disappointment when she leaves again," I said quietly.

"If she does leave Bella I'll tell you one thing I'll be there to hold you if you need to cry, or I'll be the one you can yell at." He said and then chuckled, probably from thinking of me yelling at him.

"Why me?" I asked looking at him. He shot me a confused expression and I sighed. "Why did you choose me? I don't deserve you…" I said.

"Bella if I ever hear you say those words again I swear I'll be the one yelling," he said and then kissed my now exposed neck seeing as he had moved my hair. "You're the one that brightens my day, the one who makes me laugh, the one who can make something so simple look so beautiful, and you're the only one that has my heart." He said and then lifted me off the ground so he could stand in front of me. He put it his hands on my cheeks and kissed me lightly on the lips before whispering, "I love you Isabella Swan." And before I could say anything he crashed his lips to mine.

This kiss was different than all the other ones him and I had shared. It was filled with more passion, eagerness, desire for more, and lastly love. When we broke apart he rested his forehead to mine and I whispered to him, "And I love you Edward Cullen."

**_AN: Alrighty... Now it's time for that review I'll be looking for! _**


	19. Panic Attack!

_**AN: First off sorry that I haven't updated in forever... but here's a chapter that I think you all will like! Second I have to say that the wonderful Stephenie Meyer who made an appearance in Twilight the Movie owns all the characters! **_

_**Chapter Nineteen:**_

_**Panic Attack!**_

When Edward had dropped me off at my house after school seeing as him and I stayed at the meadow throughout the day it hit me finally. Edward and I had said that we loved each other. Before he could see me freak out I had jumped out of his car and ran inside saying that I needed to talk to Emmett about our mom.

I shouldn't be scared or nervous because I knew he wasn't Jacob but still I couldn't stop the feelings rushing at me. I almost felt as if I was going to explode from all the anxiety. "Hey sis are you feeling better?" Emmett asked from the couch as he watched a soccer game that I wasn't too interested in.

"Yeah sorry about freaking," I said with a sigh as I settled in next to him. I rested my head on his shoulder and he patted the top of my head at which I scowled at.

"It's ok it caught me off guard too… but the good news now is that your birthday is coming up soon!" he said cheerfully.

"Ah don't remind me," I said with a groan.

"You know I seriously think something's wrong with you, most people like to celebrate their birthdays and accept gifts but not you. Not my wonderful, sweet, and strong sister." He said with a laugh as he gave me a light squeeze for a hug.

"What's with the compliments?" I asked looking up at him.

He looked away for a minute and then let out a sigh, "I agreed with mom that it would be a good idea if we did meet up some time soon."

"What?" I asked my voice quiet from shock.

"Before you freak out it's going to be for your birthday and I don't want you to complain about it. She's our mom and she can wish us a happy birthday… I mean it's her right seeing as she brought us into this world." He said and he started ramble a little.

"Shut up Emmett," I said with a sigh.

"Hey," he said with mock hurt.

"I knew you weren't going to deny her when I told her to talk to you so I was sort of expecting it." I said with a small sigh. I then got up and walked up the stairs and got ready for bed seeing as I wasn't up for eating anything and I felt extremely tired though I knew I wasn't going to be able to go to sleep because of what I had said to Edward. I knew I had meant it but that didn't mean Edward did. Just like Jacob he could not mean it and hurt me. And I knew that this… what I was feeling was so much more than whatever sappy love I had felt for Jacob. I just wished that it was the same for Edward.

But how could it be the same when I was just plain Bella. What Emmett had described me as wasn't me… I wasn't strong, wonderful, or sweet. If I was any of those things maybe I would be enough for Edward but I knew that I wasn't he deserved someone more like Rosalie though I know she would never be with anyone other than Emmett.

I sighed as my back fell against my bed thinking that I was making a mistake. Maybe I shouldn't have told him that because now he's going to realize that it's over with us and the chase has ended or something. Now that he's got me he can leave me just like everyone else in my life.

An hour later I was finally asleep, and the morning came way too soon for my liking. I was up and out of the shower and had done all the necessities, and then quickly changed into some jeans and a purple sweater. I then strapped on my converse and then walked down the stairs and started to fix my breakfast. By the time I was finished eating Emmett had finally graced me with his presence. "You feeling any better?" he asked as he poured himself some cereal.

"Yup feeling fabulous," I said as I rolled my eyes. Soon enough we were finally at the school and were walking towards that oh so wonderful bench and pine tree.

"Hey Emmett, Bella." Alice called from Jasper's arms.

"Hey Alice," I said with a sigh.

"Hey everyone," Emmett said and then went over to Rose to whisper something sappy I'm sure.

"Hello," Edward said as he put his arm around my shoulders and then he sighed. "Seeing as of yesterday and what we said don't you think it's a good idea that we finally say something to everyone," he whispered.

I dropped my books on the ground and cursed loudly as I looked down at them. He just chuckled and bent down to grab them. "Thanks," I said and then looked over at Alice. "You ready?"

"Um… yeah," she said and then kissed Jasper on the cheek and we started our way towards the English hall.

"Is everything alright with you and Edward?" she asked once we were seated in the classroom.

"Yeah everything's great, never been better. Why do you ask?" I asked looking over at her with a small smile just to add to the lie.

"You just seemed to blow him off this morning," she said with a shrug as she eyed me.

"I didn't blow him off," I said looking at her as if she was crazy.

"He wrapped his arm around you and whispered something into your ear. You then drop your books and then ask me if I'm ready to go without saying another word to him. You definitely blew him off, what was he whispering in your ear anyway?" she asked.

"I did too say another word to him you were just too far away to hear it," I countered back at which she rolled her eyes at.

"You didn't answer my question," she said.

"Uh huh you're a very bright little girl Alice," I said with a chuckle and before she could get anything else out of her mouth the teacher started her lesson at which Alice pouted at.

Alice couldn't say anything more pressing in the other class we had together which I was internally grateful for. Once we were seated at lunch everything seemed to pass normally that is until Newton decided to grace us with his presence. He sat down next to me on the free chair on my right and he wrapped his arm on the back of my chair casually.

"Yes Newton?" Emmett asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing just thought I could talk to you for a quick moment, Bella." He said with a smile at me at which I shrugged at.

"Sure what do you have to say?" I asked quickly taking a glance at Edward to see him slightly stiff and he was shooting daggers at Mike's arm.

Mike shifted so now he was leaning into me and turned to my ear, "I was wondering if you were still looking for a job…" he whispered and I sighed.

"Oh yeah do you think you could do that?" I asked at which he laughed at.

"Of course anything for you," he said as he leaned away.

"Great when is it?" I asked with a small smile.

"Tomorrow if that's cool," he suggested.

"Yeah totally," I said and I moved his arm and put it on the table. "Can't wait be sure to thank your mother for me."

"No problem see you then," he said and then got up to leave and I turned to face all my friends starring at me with open mouths except for Edward who had his jaw clamped shut.

"You all alright?" I asked looking at everyone.

"What was that all about?" Edward asked starring into my plain Jane eyes.

"Yeah sure sounded like a date and I thought you would never go out with him," Alice said as she looked at me and then her brother and back at me.

"What?" I asked stupidly.

"Bella why the hell did you just agree to go out with Newton?" Emmett asked and then it clicked they thought I wanted to go out on a date with Newton! I started laughing hysterically almost falling off my chair in the process. Everyone just looked at me with strange glares and they kept glancing at Edward who was still stiff.

"He's getting me an interview at the restaurant his mom owns," I said once I had clamed down.

"Oh…" Alice said quietly and then took a quick glance at Edward and I followed and noticed that he was looking down at his food as if it was immensely interesting.

Edward and I started our way towards Biology in an awkward silence. "Everything alright?" I asked once we were halfway to the class.

"You tell me Bella. I said that I loved you and you said it back and now all I get is goodbyes." He said with a sigh as he stopped me so that I was up against the lockers and he was in front of me.

"I don't-" I started to say but he cut me off.

"I wasn't forcing you to say it back but you did which made me believe that you truly did and now all I get is cold shoulders. Bella if you don't feel that way why did you say it?" he asked and I noticed that the hallways were starting to thin out on people.

"Later," I said and then grabbed his hand and pulled him all the way to the classroom. The class went by quickly and he took off on the other direction to make the long way around to the gym while I took the normal route.

I changed quickly and made my way out of the dressing room with Rose and Alice following behind. I didn't get too far because I was pulled away by Edward who told Alice and Rose that he needed to talk to me about some Biology thing so that they would keep going on to Jasper and Emmett.

"Is it later yet?" he asked as he pulled me into a hallway and had me against the wall again and he was standing in front of me and I knew I wouldn't be able to get away this time.

"I guess so…" I said with a sigh.

"Bella if you didn't feel like that then why did you say you did?" he asked as he ruffled his hair with his right hand out in frustration.

"I didn't… I just… I can't seem to-" I started to say but was cut off again by him.

"You can't seem to love me… I get it. It's fine whatever no wonder you didn't want us to go public," he said.

"Will you let me finish!" I yelled from frustration. "You wanted me to say what I felt and I'm trying to but you won't let me!"

"Fine go ahead let's hear it."

"I'm scared that if I put myself out there again I'm going to get hurt. And I know, I know that you're nothing like Jacob but I still can't be sure. I mean he's the one guy that I really thought I loved and he threw me down on the ground for Christ's sake! I can't be sure if you're not just saying this to get what you want like he did! I can't be sure that you won't hurt me! I can't be sure that you won't get tired of me and realize that I'm not good enough for you! I can't be sure that you won't just leave me high and dry when I do let you in!" I yelled and he was looking at me with serious eyes as they searched mine for some answers from behind the surface. But there was behind the surface it was just me, me and him.

"Bella… I would never-" he started to say but this time I cut him off.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." I said with a shake of my head.

"But this is a promise I can keep," he said and then stepped forward and crashed his lips to mine and I didn't bother to fight him though I knew it wasn't such a good idea. He could hurt me. He might not mean what he says. He might drop me. He might- Oh who the hell cared? I loved him and I was willing to put everything on the line for just a few moments with him like this.

Once we broke apart and he leaned his forehead against mine I whispered, "I love you and you can't do anything about it, sorry."

"I don't want to do anything about it," he said and then we were interrupted by someone clearing their throat loudly.

We both looked up to see a very, very angry group of friends. And one of them just so happened to be my brother who was turning a little red in the face as he eyed mine and Edward's close proximity which was me pressed against the wall and him standing in between my legs leaning down on me as we looked up at them.

"Care to explain that?" Jasper asked breaking the awkward silence.

**_AN: Alright! Now all you all have to do is hit that Review button and the more reviews I get the faster I write! So review! _**


	20. Explain This!

_**AN: Ok so here is the next chapter everyone! Sorry for it being so late! Disclaimer: All the legal rights go to Stephenie Meyer!!**_

_**Chapter Twenty:**_

_**Explain This!**_

"Care to explain that?" Jasper asked breaking the awkward silence.

Edward cleared his throat uncomfortably and started to pull away but I grabbed hold of his shirt and shook my head when he sent me a confused expression. "Hey Alice?" I asked looking over at her but still having Edward in front of me.

"Yeah?" she asked a little hoarsely.

"Would you mind if I was dating your brother?" I asked sweetly at which she rolled her eyes at.

"It's not like you need my permission. And by the way if you wanted to keep your relationship a secret then you guys sucked at hiding it because I knew what was going on," she said and Rose laughed seeming to lighten the mood.

"Seriously you guys couldn't help but to move closer to each other every time you were in the same room." Rose said but I didn't see her expression because I was looking at Emmett who was shooting daggers at Edward's face though Edward wasn't noticing because he was still looking down at me.

"Come on," I said pulling Edward along with me as we started to walk back towards the gym.

"Hey don't you need to ask me for permission?" Emmett asked seeming to come down from the shock.

"Nope he doesn't," I said looking at Emmett.

"Oh and why doesn't he?" Emmett asked as he glared at me, but it was more in the stay-out-of-this-because-I'm-only-looking-after-you way.

"No… actually Emmett would you mind if I was dating Bella?" Edward asked before I could tell Emmett that it didn't matter if he didn't like Edward as a boyfriend I was still going to be with him.

"Seeing as you asked so nicely yes. See that wasn't hard now was it Bella?" Emmett asked and I just rolled my eyes. "Now that, that's down here are the ground rules… you hurt her like that mangy mutt then I break your face, got it?" he asked.

"Yup," Edward said as he twirled me in a circle at which I laughed at.

Gym went pleasantly well a lot better than I thought it was going to be. And just as everyone was about to leave Edward suddenly had a glint in his eyes. "Hey I totally forgot Bella we need to go to library for that project," he said at which I almost laughed at.

"Are you still going on about that phony excuse to get Bella alone?" Alice asked with a laugh.

"No seriously that wasn't a ploy the project was assigned Thursday. Am I the only one that listens during class?" he asked looking around at which we just shrugged at and he smirked.

"C'mon I'll drive you home after we're done." He said with a laugh and pulled me in the direction of the library as I waved at everyone. Once we were settled in our usual corner he pulled out his Biology book and then laughed at my confused expression.

"We actually came here to work on a project?" I asked at which he nodded at.

"Seriously Bella you should pay attention more sometimes," I scowled at him and he started to laugh harder. I slapped him on the arm and stuck my tongue at him.

"I do too pay attention. It's just that sometimes I get distracted by my handsome Biology partner." I said and he smiled crookedly at me.

"Yeah well you have better luck at concentrating on something more than I do," he said looking down at his book and then scribbled something down on his paper.

"Oh really and why is that?" I asked with a grin.

"Because I have to be by you the whole class and trust me I hate every minute of having to ignore a beauty like yours. I would rather stare at you than a black board." He said and I looked down at the paper to try to cover up my blush. He placed his hand under my chin and lifted my face up so that he could see my blush.

"Why do you hide your blush?" he asked quietly. I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"Do you like it when people see you blush?" I asked and he shook his head but he didn't seem to get that that was why I didn't like it.

"I just don't like it; it shows that I'm embarrassed." I said at which he chuckled at me.

"I love your blush… it lights up your face just like your deep chocolate eyes," he said with a smile.

"Ugh! I hate my eyes they're so plain," I said and he looked like someone had slapped him.

"Your eyes I think are one of your best qualities. They show so much of what you're feeling. I can tell your mood by just looking into them. I love them because if you're angry I can sooth you, sad I can make you happy and smile, happy then I know that my favorite smile of yours is coming up and that I should pay attention because it might come at any moment and I don't want to miss it." He said and I smiled shyly at him and pulled him to me and kissed him sweetly.

"You really do love me don't you?" I asked with a sigh as I rested my forehead against his.

"More than you'll ever understand," he said as he hugged me closer to him. We finished with the first three parts of the project and started our way home. Edward dropped me off at my house and left just after he had gotten his goodbye kiss.

I didn't know how or why but I was missing him already and he was just across from me. We ate quickly and I got ready for tomorrow and went to bed just wanting tomorrow to come a little bit faster. Not soon enough was I outside waiting underneath that same old pine tree.

Edward and Alice came strolling up just as Rose did and I smiled brightly as I caught sight of him in his dark jeans and green long sleeved shirt that was pulled up to his elbows. He pulled me into a hug and kissed me on my cheek as soon as he came up at which everyone laughed at.

"Could you both not wait any longer?" Rose asked with a grin.

"We've kept this from you for what a month now… it just feels good that I can do this in front of everyone without worrying about getting shot," Edward said as he eyed Emmett warily. Everyone laughed including Emmett as he grinned that Emmett smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about I would never shoot you," Emmett said with another chuckle.

"Oh… well I was hoping that you would say that but you're not the only one that I was worrying about…" Edward said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Who else were you worried about?" I asked looking up at him, the back of my head on his chest.

"You know Jasper, Rose, Charlie, Embry, Quil, and most of all Alice," he said and I laughed.

"Why most of all me?" Alice asked sweetly sway back and forth with her hands behind her back.

"Because I knew that Bella was your new friend and if I were to ruin that friendship I would be dead meat. As in I would hope you all would say good things at my funeral," he said and Alice giggled and shook her head.

"Oh no I would beat you half to death and hit on your head enough that it would knock some sense into you so that you could go beg for her forgiveness." Alice said and Jasper shook his head as he leaned over and kissed her cheek which made her giggle again.

"Ok well we've got to go," I said and I kissed Edward once on the cheek and grabbed Alice's hand. We got to class shortly and began to work just like every other day. Soon enough it was lunch and Alice and I were giggling about the latest gossip on Mike and his new 'lover'.

"Oh my god!" she squealed as we sat down and we got all the attention.

"I know I can't believe he told anyone and the other I mean EW!" I said and a shudder went through my back.

"What's going on?" Rose asked who looked eager to join in on the latest town gossip.

"Well apparently Edward is cheating on me with Mike," I said and Edward's eyes went wide as he looked at me and then at Mike's back.

"What?" Emmett asked trying to hold in his laughter.

"I'm guessing Mike told someone about Edward calling him when we did the dares and well now Edward's cheating on me with Mike. Oh and also there's this other really spicy one that I found extremely hilarious. You're also having a three way." I said looking at Edward with a smile.

"With whom?" he asked with a small smile.

"Oh you know it's Jane, you, and Mike. Apparently Jane didn't like sharing her man." I looked at Emmett, Rose, Edward, and Jasper's dumb founded expressions and smiled. "You guys didn't know she and Mike were dating?" I asked and they shook their heads. "About a week or two," I said.

"Well this is what I call town gossip!" Rose squealed as she clapped her hands together.

"Um… hey… um everyone…" Mike said as he came up from behind me.

"Hey Mike," I said and Emmett wiggled his eyebrows at him which caused everyone to snicker a little.

"Shut up it's not like I'm the one who called me!" Mike said in defense.

"Yeah as a dare done by me," I said as I winked at Edward.

"Seriously Mike do you not see who I'm dating? Why would I go and ruin with you or Jane?" he asked trying to hide his laughter that was threatening to come out of his lips.

"Yeah I've seen who you were dating…" Mike said looking down at me.

"Enough with seeing who I'm dating Mike," Edward muttered shooting daggers at him. I just laughed and kissed Edward on the cheek.

"Do you know who started this rumor?" Emmett asked looking at Mike.

"I think it was Jane who started it saying that Edward was gay and then it came out that him and I have been seeing each other behind Bella's back. Lastly now she's saying that she has been with us both," Mike sighed with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Why don't you go tell your girlfriend to shut up," Alice said as she looked over to where Jane was sitting with Lauren and Jessica. It looked like Jess and Lauren just found their new best friend.

"Yeah well I don't think she'll be my girlfriend for much longer. She's been really controlling…" he said with a sigh.

"Well it was good talking to you," Jasper said in a dismissive tone as he gave him a nod.

"Yeah well sorry about the confusion," Mike said to Edward and then turned around and walked over to his football buddies.

"Well I have to say that I think that was your best dare ever Bella!" Rose squealed and then we all busted out laughing.

**_An: OK so you all know what to do please please review!!!!_**


	21. NOT My Birthday!

_**AN: Ok so here is the next chapter! Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or scenes!**_

_**Chapter Twenty One:**_

_**NOT My Birthday!**_

"So were you ever going to tell me that your birthday was coming up?" Edward whispered in my ear. It was finally the end of the day and gym had finished so I was walking with him and everyone else was in front of us.

"Um… yeah this weekend's my birthday. See I told you!" I said with a big smile.

He rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around my waist. "I had to learn it from Jasper… a guy should know his girlfriend's birthday so he can spoil her," he said into my hair.

"That's kind of the reason why I didn't want you to know," I said leaning up against him.

"Why don't you want to be spoiled?" he asked as a chuckle escaped him.

"I don't like anyone spending money on me, so if it's possible could you and Alice like just make something for my gift?" I asked looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Um… I'm sure you could get me to do that… but not Alice. See she's already got this whole party set up and everything," he said and I stopped dead in my tracks looking at him with wide mortified eyes.

"You're kidding right?" I asked in a whisper.

He started laughing and he rolled his eyes again and pulled me forward and we started to walk once again. "She's not going to do anything to drastic Rose wouldn't let her, she was saying something about three years ago she had done a surprise party and you went upstairs ten minutes into it to go read a book. Rose said it would be a waist of time and effort."

"I'm glad they finally realize this," I said with a light laugh.

"Bella… they shouldn't be wasting their time… you should want to celebrate your birthday. Plus if you had a birthday party then you could spend less time with your mom when she's over," he said and I laughed at his bad attempt to persuade me into letting them give me a birthday party.

"Nice Edward. Trying to use my long distant mother to get me to agree to something like this, I would never have thought you one to try to persuade me so." I said and by this time we had reached the cars and everyone was still talking to one another so we continued talking leaning up against his Volvo.

"I just want you to have a good birthday… and I know that you aren't really that excited about seeing your mom and this would give you the perfect opportunity to not have to deal with her," he said and then he kissed me on the corner of my lips.

"Sure whatever… you guys just want to embarrass me in front of everyone," I said and he shook his head and then leaned over to kiss me on my jaw.

"Would I ever let anyone embarrass you?" he asked kissing my neck next. I took in a shaky breath as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled in closer to me.

"No but I might embarrass myself," I said quietly knowing that only he could hear me.

He chuckled lightly in the crook of my neck which he kissed afterwards. He then trailed light feathery kisses all the way up to the other corner of my mouth. "Now would I ever let you embarrass yourself?" he asked as he brushed his lips across my making my lips tremble from the need of having his lips against mine.

"No," I sighed and he laughed lightly and then kissed me once lightly too lightly on the lips.

"So you'll have the party?" he asked.

"Only if you'll be by my side the whole night," I whispered.

"That's the only place I'll want to be…" he said and then he slammed his lips on mine and the need for more only increased. Immediately my hands went up into his hair and I was pushed up against the passenger door as he stood in between my legs just like in the corner where everyone had figured out we were together.

His tongue trailed a fire on my bottom lip and I instantly granted him access. His hands went up to tangle into my own hair as he pulled my face closer to his. Soon, too soon for my liking we were interrupted by a loud annoying obnoxious cough. Clearly Emmett didn't like to his sister making out with one of his friends. Or he could just not like me making out with anyone.

Once we were apart Alice spoke up in her usual perky self. "So I'm guessing I can do the party now?" she asked Edward at which I socked him in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked looking slightly hurt.

"For making me agree to the party!" I hissed at which made Alice start jumping up and down.

"Yay! I'm so happy! I have so much to do in such little time!" she squealed. "Rose we have to go shopping immediately! Oh the possibilities!"

"Calm down Alice, I'm sure Bella will just run off right when it starts," Rose said as she eyed me warily. I knew Rose had wanted to plan a party for me for a while but knew not because I always would fuss and then just end up going up into my room.

"Not this time. I'm staying with her the whole entire time so she can't hide," Edward proclaimed happily at which ended up with him high-fiving Alice then Rose.

"Ugh! Did you guys have anything to do with this?" I asked looking at Emmett and then Jasper.

Jasper just looked down looking guilty while Emmett laughed a booming laugh. "Uh hello! Who do you think came up with idea on how to persuade you to agree?" he asked.

"I hate you all," I muttered looking into the sky.

"No you don't. You love us!" chirped Alice looking exceptionally happy.

"C'mon Bella it's your seventeenth birthday! Try to make the best of it! How about we make a deal… you can have veto power on whoever you want that are invited?" suggested Jasper with a warm smile as he wrapped his arms around the bouncing pixie.

"Fine… and I promise not to hide for this party," I said as I grabbed onto Edward's arm to make sure he was still there and he would protect me from all the humiliation that was sure to come. He smiled and kissed my head softly and then wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Alright well we've got to go make some plans… Bella don't plan on doing anything tomorrow and maybe the next day because we have to do some shopping!" Alice squealed before getting into the passenger seat of the Volvo.

"Alright well I'll see you later then," Edward said and he kissed me sweetly on the lips before making his way towards the driver's side of the Volvo.

"C'mon squirt lets get home," Emmett said as he pushed me towards his big jeep.

"Bye Rose, Jasper." I called as I got into the passenger seat. They both waved and once Emmett had buckled up we were on our way home.

"Are you really ok with this whole party thing?" Emmett asked once we were inside the house.

"I guess so… I mean I don't think it'll be that bad if I get veto power on the guest list. And plus what else can I do?" I asked he shrugged and then sighed.

"We kind of gained up on Edward to make him persuade you into being ok with it. Alice said that if he had to do it because he kept you two for a secret for so long. That and me and Jasper said that this was his first birthday with you and it should be remembered. Sorry," he said and then sighed again.

"Man you guys really wanted to give me a birthday party," I said with a laugh.

"Yeah, well I mean even for your sweet sixteenth birthday you wouldn't let us get anything. Rose had a big party and got a car for hers. I got my jeep. And Jasper's is on the same day as Rose's so he also got a car and had a party. You need at least one big birthday bash in your life if not two. One now and one for your twenty first, because I will be damn upset with you if you won't do anything for your twenty first." Emmett ranted.

"Emmett calm down… I'm fine with it…" I said which was a tiny lie. I was still a little nervous about the party but mostly I was nervous about embarrassing myself in front of everyone even if Edward promised to be there. I mean he couldn't be with me all night… could he?

"Alright well… if you're sure… by the way Renee is coming on Friday in the late afternoon so I can pick her up from the airport. You'll have to get a ride home from Edward." Emmett said with a small smile.

I nodded and then went up stairs stating I had to do homework. I was just pulling out my Calculus book when I heard my phone chime instating I had a text. I opened it and smiled when I saw who it was from.

_Edward:_

_Sorry about making you _

_be ok with the party… _

_Forgive me?_

I quickly texted him back not wanting him to think I was angry with him.

_Me: _

_It's ok…_

_And you were never in trouble!_

_3_

_Bella!_

I started on my Calculus homework and got done with about three problems before I heard my phone chime once again.

_Edward:_

_Phew! I thought I would be in for it!_

_I just really want you to have a good_

_B-Day…_

_Me:_

_Nah! I could never stay mad_

_at you at least for very long!_

_And I would have the best B-Day _

_no matter what because it would be with you!_

_3_

_Bella!_

Another four problems went and by then my phone started ringing. "Hello?" I answered not bothering to look at the caller I.D.

"I hate texting… I suck at it," Edward said with a sigh.

I laughed lightly into the phone, "That's alright Edward I still love you even if you lack the skills of texting."

"Aw well thanks… anyway as I was saying I just want it to be the best birthday for you," he said with another sigh.

"And like I said it wouldn't matter because no matter what we were doing it would be perfect because I was with you," I said as I continued to work on my homework.

"You didn't really say all that," he said with a chuckle.

"Well it was implied," I said with a smile playing on my lips.

"You're still getting a birthday party no matter if you don't want it." He said in a sure tone. I had learned that when Edward had his mind set on something that something always happened always.

"I gather that…" I said and he laughed on the other end on the phone.

"Bella it's time to make dinner!" I heard Emmett call from downstairs.

I sighed at which Edward did too… "You have to go," Edward said before I could even make out a word.

"I do… sorry I'll try to call you later but I've got homework to do because I don't want to do it over the weekend." I said and he sighed again.

"No it's fine I have to go anyways… and just do your homework it'll give you more time for the party which is happening," he said.

"Yes for the party that is happening," I said with a laugh.

"Bye love I'll see you tomorrow," he said and I smiled at my nick name.

"Bye love you," I said and he quickly told me he love me too and then we hung up and I went downstairs to cook the grumpy Emmett his dinner.

**_AN: Ok so there it is and I hope you liked it! You know what to do! Review please!!!_**


	22. Damn All the Dressing Rooms!

**_AN: Alright so as your Christmas or whatever you celebrate I'm giving you a chapter! I hope you guys like it! Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all!_**

_**Chapter Twenty Two:**_

_**Damn All the Dressing Rooms!**_

"What in the name of god?" I asked looking at Emmett who was currently in the kitchen that was in total ruins.

"I was trying to fix breakfast, but as you can see that didn't happen." He said as he looked around at the kitchen. The sink was filled to the top with dirty dishes, the counters were covered in flour and what looked like milk and vanilla, and the floor well the floor looked like all the pantry had fallen and was spilled.

"I'll deal with this when we get home today…" I said shaking my hand as I grabbed my back pack from couch.

"Cool lets go," he said with a laugh.

"What exactly were you trying to cook?" I asked as we pulled out of the drive way.

"Oh you know the usual toast, eggs, biscuits, and bacon." He said looking totally serious which made me break out into a fit of laughter.

"Wow who knew it took vanilla to make toast, eggs, biscuits, and bacon." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Obviously you haven't tried my vanilla biscuits," he said sarcastically at which just made me laugh even harder. I was still laughing by the time we had reached the group under that same tree.

"What's so funny?" Alice asked looking a little excited.

"Oh you know Emmett's special vanilla biscuits." I said as Edward wrapped me into his arms. Rose hit Emmett upside his head which caused him to yell out in pain.

"Why haven't I ever had these biscuits?" she asked and I nearly fell to ground because I was laughing so hard thankfully Edward caught me just before I did.

"Because I've never made them before I was being sarcastic," Emmett said as a little pink caught up to his cheeks.

"Oh…" Rose said looking a little embarrassed also.

"Yeah Emmett thought it would be a good idea to cook this morning and our entire kitchen is in ruins." I said once I had calmed down.

"Oh I bet that was fun to wake up to," Alice giggled and I nodded.

"How are you this morning?" I asked turning to Edward once everyone was talking amongst themselves.

"Great now that I have you in my arms." He said with his crooked smile at which I smiled at and blushed a little at.

"Glad that I could brighten up your day a little," I said and he nodded and then kissed my neck at which I sighed at.

"Even the thought of you brightens up my day a whole lot," he said in the crook of my neck.

"Well I don't want to blind you," I said pulling away playfully at which he just pulled me in closer to him.

"I'm already blind and I don't plan on seeing anything for a very long time. No surgery for me," he said and I laughed.

"Good because I don't want you to get the surgery," I said and he laughed with me.

"I'm glad you're in a good mood this morning. It makes you look so beautiful in the morning light… though you're beautiful in every light," he said and he was about to continue but I shut him up with my lips.

Once we broke apart he opened his eyes with a look of surprise in them, "You already have me you don't need to suck up anymore," I whispered at which he smiled at.

"Oh love I'm not sucking up I'm just telling you the truth," he said and I laughed and kissed him lightly again.

"Bella quit kissing my brother and let's go to our class," Alice said with a giggle. I rolled my eyes and quickly untangled myself from Edward and wrapped my arm through Alice's and we started our way to class.

"You look very happy this morning," she said once we were seated. I smiled at her and nodded.

"Yeah it's been a good morning and it was a good night," I said with a sigh and her eyes grew.

"You mean that you and Edward-" she started to say but I cut her off with wide eyes.

"Oh no, no god no. I meant that it was a good night of sleep, why does it look like we have?" I asked.

"God sorry… I mean I should have known… ah stupid Alice," she said as she slapped her forehead.

"No it's fine… just does it look like we have?" I asked again.

"Well I mean to anyone else yeah probably, but mostly it just looks like you guys are in love and our enjoying each other's company." She said with a smile and I nodded smiling also.

"So are you excited about seeing your mom?" she asked suddenly.

"I guess so… actually you know it might be fine to see her again. I mean what can possibly go wrong? Her not like me? Well guess what I kind of don't like her, so at least it'll be mutual this time." I said and Alice laughed.

"Yeah I guess so… and you'll know that we'll be here for you no matter what in the end." She said and I nodded just as the teacher walked in and started a surprisingly fun lecture. Wow I was in a good mood…

In no time lunch came by and I was bouncing with anticipation to see Edward and everyone for a reason that I didn't understand. Alice was just as happy as I was for a reason that I didn't know but was kind of scared of knowing.

"Hey love," Edward whispered suddenly from behind me as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Hey… how are you on this fine Wednesday?" I asked as I turned around in his arms so I was facing him.

"I'm so good," he said with a laugh.

"I'll meet you guys at the table," Alice said as she went ahead shaking her head. I smiled up at Edward and pushed him against the wall.

"You know what I've missed?" I asked and he shook his head as he smiled his crooked smile.

"The feel of your lips against mine," I said and his smile grew even bigger.

"Well I can always change that," he said and I nodded softly and later than I wanted his lips were on mine and my hands were back up into his hair.

Sooner than I wanted we pulled apart and he grabbed my hand and started to pull me towards the food line. He grabbed one tray and started to fill it with a pizza, an apple, two waters, and a salad. "Who's going to eat all of this?" I asked stupidly.

"You and me silly," he said as he handed the cafeteria lady a bill and grabbed the change quickly and put it in his pocket before grabbing the tray with one hand and grabbing my hand with his free hand.

We sat down quickly and I grabbed one of the waters and took a sip before settling in on the conversation. I took a few bites of the salad and some of the pizza while Edward did the same as he held onto the same hand he was holding onto when we had walked over to the table.

"Alright so Rose you have the list right?" Alice asked looking at her planner as she talked.

"Yeah right here," Rose said as she pulled out a piece of paper.

"Ok give it to Bella so she can veto people," Alice instructed. I was then handed a red pen and a list of about seventy five people. "You can veto ten," Alice said still looking at her planner.

"Hey I thought I could veto how many and whoever I wanted," I said and Alice sighed and looked up at me.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid?" she asked I looked at her dumbstruck. "If I let you do it as much as you wanted it would just be the six of us and that isn't much of a party," she said and I blushed a little.

"It would have been eight people," I said and everyone laughed.

"Who else were you planning on inviting?" asked Rose.

"Embry and Quil," I said looking at list having already taken off four people who I didn't really know. A few more bites of pizza and salad later I had taken off the ten people I was allowed and handed Rose back her pen and the list.

"Alright very good, I agree with all your choices," she said as she looked over it as if it was a paper she was grading… wait this is Rose of course she's grading it.

"Thank you professor," I said and everyone laughed including Rose and Alice. Lunch ended quickly after that and so did the rest of the day. Sooner than I thought everyone was walking back out into the parking lot.

"Ok so Bella you're coming with us," Alice instructed pointing to Rose's red BMW.

"What?" I asked stupidly.

"I said you're coming with us we're going shopping for our outfits for your birthday party," she said as she tapped her foot impatiently.

"Why can't I wear something that I already own?" I asked stupidly again.

"You can't wear something you already own!" Rose hissed as she pushed me towards the car.

"But I have to go clean the kitchen because of what Emmett did," I said looking at Edward with pleading eyes hoping that he would save me.

"Bella don't worry about it Jasper, Emmett, and I have it covered. Have fun shopping," he said with a smirk at which I narrowed my eyes at.

I was then thrown into Rose's car and we started our way towards the mall. In no time it seemed seeing as Rose drives like a maniac we were there and I was thrown yet again but this time into a dressing room. "You stay in there we'll be right back," Alice said a little too loudly, probably thinking that I couldn't hear her through the curtain.

I sighed and sat down in the little chair that was in the corner of the dressing room. "Alright here you go," Rose said as she opened up the curtain with one hand seeing as the other was filled with clothes.

………………………………………………………………………………………

"NO MORE CLOTHES!" I yelled. It had been three hours and I didn't even know if it was dark outside yet. We had gone to store to store looking and looking for clothes that were supposed to be for all of our outfits. No I found out about an hour into the shop that they already got their outfits in the first store so that they could put all their attention on me! Yippee! Even my sarcasm is tired…

"I think Bella's done for the day," Rose muttered to Alice at which Alice snickered at.

"For the day?" I asked my face turning red.

"Um…" Alice said as she and Rose backed away slowly.

"Well… we haven't found the perfect outfit yet…" Rose said looking down.

"Oh yes we have! We've found over a hundred perfect outfits! They're just not perfect enough! It's too black, too plain, too brown, too blah, too whatever! I don't care anymore pick something out that fits and let's go!" I yelled and they nodded looking a little afraid.

"You might want to call-" Rose started to suggest but was cut off by Alice's squeal.

"Here it is! It's perfect!" she said as she bounced over to my side with black dress that's sleeves went fell off the shoulders and didn't end until right at the elbow. It felt like a t-shirt kind of dress. I rolled my eyes and threw it on quickly only to see it was a little too short for my liking and probably everyone's. It was about five inches above my knee. _**AN: Dress on Profile!**_

I stepped out and both of their eyes went wide. "It's perfect!" they squealed at the same time.

"Go change! We'll stop at the shoe store to get the shoes right before we leave. Only one store I promise!" Squealed Alice again. I rolled my eyes and went to go and change.

**_AN: Ok so there you go! You guys know the drill! Review and I update as soon as I can!_**


	23. Home Never Sounded So Sweet

_**AN: Happy New Year everyone! Let's make this year just as crazy and weird as last year! Anyway you know how it goes I own nothing it all goes to Stephenie Meyer! All I do is tell you to Review which you know would be awesome as my New Year's gift! lol! Go ahead and start reading!**_

_**Chapter Twenty Three:**_

_**Home Never Sounded So Sweet**_

After we had picked up a pair of black peep toe pumps for me, though I don't know how I was going to be able to wear them, we started our way towards my house. It took three CDs and thirty minutes of talking about how fabulous everything was going to be for my party for us to get home.

I sighed as my converse hit the pavement. The driveway had never felt so good underneath my feet. I grabbed my bags from the car and followed Alice and Rose up my porch and in the living room. "Emmett?" I called setting my stuff on the couch.

"Hey we're in here…" I heard Jasper call from the kitchen.

"Don't come in here!" Emmett yelled and then Edward stepped out.

"Bella you look positively exhausted." He said with his crooked smile.

"Thanks love you too," I rolled my eyes.

"C'mon," he said taking my hand and grabbing my bags with his other and then leading me up to my bedroom where he threw my bags by my desk. Edward then led me over to the bed. I sighed as soon as my body touched it. Seriously where do Alice and Rose get all of that energy for shopping?

I closed my eyes and felt Edward untying my converse and then he slipped off my socks and began to massage my feet. I let out a moan and he chuckled. "I'm guessing you don't plan on killing me for throwing you to the wolves."

"Oh no I still do but that just feels so good so I'll wait later for that," I said and he laughed again as I let out another moan. "Where did you learn to do this?" I asked my eyes still closed.

"After Alice and my mom's many trips to the malls it became a natural instinct to do it because otherwise they would complain a lot." I laughed and shook my head.

"I wouldn't have complained to you," I said looking at him at which he nodded at.

"I know love, but that doesn't mean that I want you to be hurting in anyway," he said and then looked over towards the bags I had brought in. "Did you get anything good?"

"Oh no I just bought trash," I said and he laughed and shook his head before leaning down to kiss me on my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck putting more force into it than was intentional.

He leaned his forehead against mine his breath ragged as mine and smirked down at me. "I'm guessing the foot massage was a hit?" he asked.

"I've had better," I said with a shrug, he growled playfully and then kissed me hard as I rolled so that he was under me not breaking our lips. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled more of my weight onto him, when he thought we were close enough he ran his hands up my back before we had to break for air.

"Was that kiss a hit?" he asked and I let out a breathy laugh.

"You wouldn't believe me if I said it wasn't," I said and he sighed. I leaned down to his ear and whispered, "It was more than a hit." I got up and walked over to the shopping bags and then dragged them over to my closet where I hung up the dress and then put up my shoes. And just as I had sat the pumps down I felt arms circle around me.

"God I love you…" he sighed into the crook of my neck. I smiled and turned around in his arms so that I was facing him.

"I love you too," I said and then kissed him sweetly on the lips and then on his cheek. "So what were you guys doing in the kitchen?" I asked pulling him down on the bed and snuggling into his side as he wrapped his arm around me.

"It's a surprise, but don't worry you're kitchen is clean love," he said and I felt him kiss me on my head and I just sighed and tried to pull him closer to me.

"I don't think you're going to like the dress," I said suddenly and I felt him stiffen.

"Why what is she making you wear?" he asked I knew he was implying Alice was making me wear it.

"Don't blame it all on your sister… I sort of like it… it's a little out of my comfort zone, but I guess that's alright. It's just that it's a little short…" I said and he groaned.

"How much is a little short?" he asked and I knew from the sound of his voice that he probably had his eyes scrunched up and was pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Five inches above the knee." I said and I heard him groan loudly and I felt the vibrations from his chest. "Oh hush it up or then people might think you're a bear." At that comment he started to laugh, loudly. I slapped his chest playfully which made his laughter a little more in control.

"Yes ma'am." He said and I could almost picture him saluting me.

"Sarcastic meany butt," I said and he started laughing again.

"Meany butt?" he asked between his chuckles.

"Yeah what's wrong with it?" I asked and he just laughed.

"Nothing love absolutely nothing is wrong with it."

I sighed again and snuggled into him a little more and I closed my eyes as he started to hum a piece that I wasn't familiar with. Then as if Emmett knew just when not to interrupt there was a loud banging on my door that made the both of us jump. "C'mon it's time!" Emmett rumbled. Edward shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair.

"What did you guys do?" I asked standing up and pulling Edward as well and then we descended down the stairs.

"It's a surprise," he said and then he covered my eyes as soon as my feet touched the landing of the first floor. He began to lead me to what I assumed was my kitchen and then lifted his hands from my face.

I gasped in shock at what had changed. They had turned off all the lights and all that lit up the room were tons of candles that made it to the point where it was just perfect. The table had been covered in a white lacy tablecloth and sat in the middle was a Roast and some varies of vegetables. It was then that I noticed that Rose and Alice were pretty much in the same position that I was in.

"Edward did most of the cooking and then told us what we needed to do to set everything up, that's why we let him leave and take a breather." Jasper said as he led Alice towards a chair and held it out for her and then pushed her gently up to the table.

"Where's dad?" I asked looking at Emmett at which he smirked at.

"He's got a date," I gasped in shock and shook my head furiously.

"No way!" I said and he nodded. "Who?"

"We'll talk about it later," he said and I nodded and turned my attention to Edward and gave him a sweet kiss.

"It's beautiful you really shouldn't have."

"Oh yes I did," he said and then held out my chair for me and did as Jasper did and pushed up to the table and then sat next to me. Dinner was fabulous and Edward did a wonderful job at cooking something that I was surprised at. Cooking was something that I could brag about but still own it if I was pressured into making something… it was something that I thought I could hold over Edward's head but apparently I was wrong.

"Is there anything you can't do?" I whispered into his hear on the couch in the living room. Edward was lying down with me in front of him with his arms around my waist. We had all sat down to watch Armageddon, though I have no idea because why would you want to end a romantic dinner with tears?

He chuckled and ran his nose down my jaw which I shivered at. "There are quite a few things… I can't drawl, I can't build anything really, and I don't do well under a hood of a car."

"Ok smarty butt," I said and he tightened his grip on my waist and chuckled into my neck and then kissed it.

"I'm a smarty butt now too?" he asked I nodded with a chuckle of my own. He sighed and kissed my neck again. "I'm good with being whatever you want me to be as long as I'm with you," he said.

I turned so that I was facing him and ended up millimeters from his lips. "I just want you Edward… just you," he closed his eyes as my lips brushed his and then pulled my face to his. His lips molded to mine as I ran my hands through his hair as his slid up and down my arms.

"Good," he sighed as we broke apart.

"You two quit making out or I'm going to come sit in between you!" Emmett said which ended up with him getting hit upside the head by Rose.

"Thanks Rose." I said and I heard her giggle.

"No problem Bells."

I yawned and then turned around so I was facing the TV screen and saw Harry (Bruce Willis' character) yelling at A.J. (Ben Affleck's character) for doing another one of his stupid moves thinking that he knew all. I yawned again and then felt Edward kiss my cheek.

"Sleep love, I'll bring you up to bed," he said and I felt him start to get up a little, but then pulled him down.

"No," I groaned. "Put me to bed when you're leaving." I said and I felt him kiss my neck again after he had gotten situated in his seat he'd been in.

"Ok love… your wish is my command." He said and I turned and snuggled into his arms and fell into a dream about a certain bronze haired prince with green shining eyes.

**_AN:I know you're all thinking... 'That was a short chapter!' Well I just wanted to throw in a cute little chap. that wasn't filled with drama unlike the other ones! Anyway I've said it once I've said it many many times before but I'll say it again... REVIEW EVERYONE!!!!!_**


	24. Mommy Dearest?

_**AN: Ok so sorry about the wait... but I have finals all next week so I've been busy studying and plus all my teachers thought it would be a hilarious joke to make us have pages and pages upon pages of homework! Ok so enough with me blabbing about School! Disclaimer: I own nothing it's Stephenie Meyer's job! **_

_**Chapter Twenty Four:**_

_**Mommy Dearest?**_

It was finally Friday and all I could think as I showered and did my regular morning routines was that I was going to see my mother. The mother that I hadn't seen in years, the mother that left and only wanted one phone call a year, the mother that Charlie and everyone was giving another chance.

Charlie had been thrilled when he found out Renee was coming, and he requested that she stayed at our house so she wasn't cooped up in the only motel in Forks. I think the real reason why he was so ok with the idea of Renee coming was because it seemed like he was finally over her.

He was over her because apparently this woman he had been seeing for awhile that he hadn't told us about was making everything so much easier and better. I asked Emmett if he knew who Charlie was seeing but all he knew was that she was recently divorced and has lived here for ages and that she has a daughter our age that goes to our school. I asked Charlie why he was keeping her from us and he said that the relationship was so new for them that they didn't want to chance it getting too serious too soon.

I asked if she was cool with Renee coming back into the house, and he said that she was good with it because she knew that Renee was probably just trying to get to know Emmett and me better. And that she knew that he was over her and wouldn't do anything inappropriate with her. Whoever this mystery girl was she had a lot of trust in my dad for dating him in such a short period of time.

I walked down stairs to see Emmett already sitting with just a bowl of cereal. I think he finally realized that he couldn't cook anything. I rolled my eyes and internally laughed as I thought of that morning. "Good morning sunshine, how are you?" he asked as he smiled widely at me.

"…I'm alright… are you?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him as I grabbed a pop tart and placed it in the toaster.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be fine?"

"I don't maybe that you just called me sunshine?" I said just as the pop tarts popped up and I placed them on a paper plate and sat across from him.

"Can't I call my little sister sunshine?" he said as he continued to eat his cereal.

"Um… no?"

"Bella seriously can't I be in a good mood?" he asked smiling his dimpled smile.

"You can, but it seriously scares me," I said at which he laughed at. After we had both finished our breakfast we headed out and parked in the parking lot of the school. As soon as we made it to the oak tree everyone was smiles.

"Good morning Bella." They all said in unison. I stared at them and then shook my head.

"Why is it that the Twilight Zone song is playing in my head right now?" I asked to no one particular.

"How are you this fine Friday?" asked Jasper as Edward wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You know I would be better if everyone would stop scaring the shit out of me," I said and Edward laughed in the crook of my neck. "Seriously what's going on I mean you all speak at the same time with creepy fake smiles and then Emmett calls me sunshine this morning? I mean is there something in the water?" I asked.

"You weren't supposed to call her sunshine," Rose scowled at Emmett.

"See that's the person that I know!" I said smiling.

"Bella you do know what today is right?" asked Edward, his chin on my shoulder.

"Of course I do it's Friday, the day Renee gets in." I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

"And you're good?" asked Alice from Jasper's side looking a little wary.

"Yeah of course I am. I mean one of the main reasons why I was so worried about it was because of Charlie and he's fine with it then so am I." I said.

"Well this is different from what I was suspecting," Rose whispered at which I laughed at.

"What did you think I would turn all dark side on you guys?" I asked and they all nodded their heads looking down except for Edward who hadn't said anything besides when he asked if I knew what day it was. "Are you guys ok?" I asked.

"Yeah Bella we're fine. We're just worried about you that's all." Alice said and then went off into her own little world as she looked in Jasper's eyes.

I turned around in Edward's embrace and wrapped my arms around his neck. I looked into his eyes and found them shimmering with something that looked like concern. "You worry too much," I said with a sigh and then traced his jaw line with my pointer finger.

He shrugged and then placed a sweet kiss on my lips that only lasted a second. "Only because I love you."

"I guess I'll just have to get used to that," I said before placing my lips on his so that I could have the feel of his lips on mine for a little bit longer. I sighed and placed my forehead on his.

"Are you sure you're ok with this?" he asked and I shrugged. Honestly I was a little worried too.

"I guess but I just keep thinking what if we're not what she expects and she just leaves wanting nothing to do with us again?" I asked.

"And like I've said before I'll be here for you, we all will. And just so you know she would be crazy if she didn't want anything to deal with you or Emmett. You guys are some of the most amazing people that me or Alice has ever met, and nothing will change that."

"Thanks, I think I needed to hear that again," I said with another sigh at which he just kissed me lightly. I tangled my fingers into his hair as I made it a more serious kiss.

"C'mon Bella we're going to be late," Alice said and I pulled away and then kissed him on his cheek before walking over to Alice.

The day seemed to go by pleasantly well and I soon myself walking out towards the parking lot with my hand wrapped with Edward's. "You're riding with me and Alice today," Edward said as he led me to his Volvo. I nodded and then shouted a goodbye to Emmett.

"Hey Edward I'm going to ride with Jasper so that I can talk to Rose some more about Bella's party," Alice said as she stood next to us. Edward sighed but nodded and then opened the passenger door for me. I smiled and said a quiet thank you. As I strapped myself in he got in and got situated before he started the car and then drove towards our homes.

"Do you mind if maybe I stay at your house and then got to mine when Emmett gets home?" I asked looking over at him.

"I was about to ask you the same the thing," he said with a laugh but nodded his head. "I would love you too, would you feel better if I went in with you?" he asked.

"I was thinking maybe everyone could come over for dinner or we could go out," I suggested with a shrug of my shoulders.

"I like that idea how about you call Emmett and see if he could ask your mom how she would like that."

"Yeah…" I said and then pulled out my phone and pressed number three on my speed dial and then pressed send.

He answered on the second ring like he always did, "Bells what do you need?" he asked sweetly.

"Hey how close are you to the airport?" I asked.

"Um… five minutes…"

"Well Edward and I were talking and I thought it would be cool if maybe everyone went out to eat together," I suggested and he let out a loud laugh.

"Yeah sure Bella I'll see what she wants to do!" he said cheerfully.

"'k bye I'll talk to you when you get home," I said and then closed my phone after he had said bye also.

"Ok so I've got to ask what number am I on your speed dial?" Edward asked suddenly as we pulled up into his drive way.

I blushed and then opened my door, "Two," I said simply as soon as he was out of the car also.

"Really not one?" he asked with a chuckle.

"One is my voice mail…" I said blushing a little bit more.

"Bella you've got nothing to be embarrassed at you're number two on mine too, and I would have you as one too if it weren't for the stupid voicemail." He said and I looked up to see him smiling that beautiful crooked smile.

We got settled on his couch in the living room and Alice, Rose, and Jasper joined us a little bit later too seeing as we had called them for dinner. Before I knew it I saw Emmett's Jeep pulling up into our driveway. "Do you want us to go in with you or meet you at the restaurant?" Alice asked as everyone stood up.

"Um… it's up to you guys," I said and Edward wrapped his arms around my waist.

"How about Rose and I go over there with you and Alice and Jasper you meet us at the restaurant." He said and everyone nodded in agreement. Slowly or at least as slowly as I could the three of us made our way over to my house. I knocked on the door lightly and then stepped in.

"Hello?" I called out.

"In here Bells," Emmett said from the kitchen. Edward and Rose waited in the living room while I went into the kitchen.

"Hey Emmett," I said as I opened the door and stepped in.

"Hello Bella," said a woman with dark brown hair like mine with blue eyes. She looked a little younger than Charlie but not by much.

"Hi Renee," I said shyly and then looked at Emmett. "Edward and Rose are in the living room everyone else is going to meet us at the restaurant." I said and he nodded with a small smile.

"Renee come and meet my girlfriend and Bella's boyfriend." He said and I walked out of the kitchen and to my savior.

"Well hello Rosalie you've grown up a lot since the last time I saw you," Renee said surprising me and apparently Rose.

"Um… thank you?" she said but it came out more of a question.

"And Edward, I hear that you just moved here a few months ago," Renee said turning to my handsome boyfriend.

"Um… yes ma'am…" he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Well I've heard many things from Emmett about you and everyone else. I guess my talking genes must have gone to him and made him like me on caffeine. Which my dears is not a pretty sight," she said with a bright smile at which we all smiled back at for a reason I have no idea why. "And please call me Renee; you will see soon that I am much too young at the heart to call me ma'am." She said which caused everyone to chuckle a little. I sighed internally thinking that maybe, just maybe this weekend could go as smoothly as I so desperately wished it would.

**_AN: Ok so tell me what you thought about this chapter... or how the story is going! I will take suggestions, questions, or any random comments! Any review makes me smile! _**


	25. My Family

_**AN: Alright I know I know it's freaking forever! Trust me I know! It's been killing me. My computer crashed and I had to get all new software and all that shit! Anyways here is chapter twenty five! **_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own we all know this so stop rubbing it in!_**

_**Chapter Twenty Five:**_

_**My Family**_

The trip to the restaurant was quiet seeing as Edward and I went to it in his car with Rose, Emmett, and Renee following us in Emmett's Jeep. We got to the most expensive restaurant that Forks has which was a steak house that had a twelve point buck on the wall. Yeah real fancy.

Edward helped me out of the car as Emmett was parking next to the Volvo. Renee stepped out of the passenger that was next Edward and I. She smiled sweetly at me and Edward; he had his arm wrapped around my waist.

"You too have new love written all over your faces." She said with a big and proud smile on her face.

"That's what I think every single time I see them," I hear my father's voice from the side walk to the restaurant. I look over at him to see him with a big smile on his face.

"Charlie it's so good to see you," Renee squealed and ran over to him and gave him a hug. I instantly straightened and I could tell that Edward knew that I was strained because he started to rub soothing circles on my lower back.

Charlie didn't seem to miss a beat and hugged her back as Emmett stood by pretty much in the same stance that I was. "It's getting pretty chilly out here why don't we go join everyone," he said with a smile as he looked at the four of us and then back at Renee.

We all followed Charlie and Renee who seemed to be talking and laughing quite loudly about past times together that they had. We got to the table only to see Sue Clearwater and Jasper and Alice. I said a happy hello to them and then sat in between Edward and Rose. The table filled with chatter but it wasn't among whom I expected it to be, no it was between Renee, Charlie, and Sue. And they all wore big smiles.

By the time the waitress came everyone seemed to have calmed down. "Is there anything else I can get you?" the waitress asked in a seductive voice to Edward after everyone had ordered, but that didn't mean the attention was off of her. She was raising her eyebrow at him as she placed a hand on the back of his chair.

"I think I'm good, love do you need anything else?" Edward asked me in a sweet voice as he grabbed my hand and moved it to under the table. I turned my attention from not really paying attention to the catty waitress to looking up at Edward and smiling because of how uncomfortable he was.

"I'm good but I think my mother would like another glass of wine she's been waiting for you to stop batting your eyelashes at all your tables for about ten minutes now," I said looking at her only to see her pained face. She nodded her face and walked away only to trip over her own foot.

I turned back to the table to see my parents and Sue looking at me with wide eyes. I just thought _Hell hath no fury when Bella Swan is scorned. _I actually chuckled at my own little joke which made them eye me a little more. Renee smiled a huge grin which confused me a little.

"Well now I know where her personality comes from!" she said and then barked out a laugh.

Charlie shook his head and looked between Renee and me, "I haven't seen anything like that since prom."

"What the bitch was all over you, and you were my date. I had no other choice but to bring things into my own hands," Renee said as she winked at him which made the whole table laugh.

"What did you do?" I asked and I felt Edward and Emmett stiffen, I hadn't really said anything directly to Renee except for hello. I patted Edward's hand that was in my lap still and then nudged my elbow with Emmett's so he would know that all was fine. They both sighed at the same time which made me smile a little to myself.

"I just called her skank and told her to leave Charlie to a real woman, oh and I slapped her when she tried to come back with an insult." She said with a shrug of innocence.

Everyone laughed and looked at me and Edward spoke up, "Hmm kind of like the Jessica thing and the Jane thing." He smiled his crooked smile as he looked down at me at which I blushed lightly and looked over at Renee.

"So how's your job?" I asked trying to change the subject which everyone but the two of us laughed lightly at.

"Honestly it's a real bitch. It's easy and I can pretty much do anything I want and still get off with a shrug and say that I wouldn't do it again. I mean what's fun with that?" she asked as I laughed along with everyone else.

"What indeed?" I asked and she smiled brightly at me.

Somehow through evening Emmett ended up switching spots with Renee so that she could be next to me as we talked about anything and everything. It felt like she was a lost part of my soul that I had found. It was amazing that I actually really did have a mother figure.

We all talked it seemed though Renee and I seemed to be the loudest out of everyone. We had so much in common like it was unbelievable at how much. I mean I guess it's pretty obvious that we would have something in common since we were mother and child but I mean that I haven't been around her in years and years and yet she still seemed to have seeped into my mind and body.

Sue Clearwater was smiling at us with a wide grin and then turned back to Charlie. Renee whispered something in my ear about how Emmett used to act when he was younger and before she left, and I laughed loudly picturing a toddler running around in nothing but pull up diapers for potty training.

Everyone looked at us again as we began to almost fall out of our chairs from laughing so hard. Edward held onto my shoulder trying to level me and my mom at the same time seeing as she was leaning on me.

"What so damn funny?" Emmett asked with a slight smirk on his face, oh if he only knew what we were talking about.

Renee grew serious all of a sudden with her back straight and her chin held up high, "Emmett Richard Swan I don't think your father or I taught you to talk to your elders like that. Especially when the people you cuss at are discussing a time where you were running around dancing in your potty training diaper!" she squealed out and then we both broke out into a laughter followed by everyone else except for Emmett who was blushing almost as bad as I did.

My cheeks were flushed from all the laughing by the time we were leaving the restaurant, and I couldn't help but smile every time I would look up and see Renee laughing at something. Edward and I rode home alone in a comfortable silence but I knew he wanted to ask something.

As we pulled up to his house so that he could park his car I sighed and held his hand to make him not open his door. "What is it?" I asked looking at him as I rubbed circles on the back of his hand.

He smiled down at me and kissed me lightly on the lips, "How is it that you can be freaking out one minute that you won't let go of my hand and then the next to laughing your butt off as I try to hold you up?"

"Easy I found out that she wasn't as bad as I thought in fact she's a lot of fun, I can tell why Charlie loved her for so long," I said with a shrug.

"Is the reason you like her so much is because you too are almost identical in sense of humor and looks?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We act alike?" I asked confused.

He laughed and shook his head, "Seriously Bella I can't read you sometimes."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I asked innocently.

"Definitely a good thing but sometimes it can be annoying," he said before kissing me again on the lips and I quickly grabbed his neck and twirled my fingers in his hair to make him stay put, I was enjoying the feeling way too much for him to just pull away.

He tangled his hands into my own hair and held me close to him as if I was going to disappear. He lightly traced my bottom lip and I accepted him immediately, his tongue ventured out into my mouth and I became lost in the taste of him.

He pulled away a little later to catch his breath but he didn't seem to waist much time because before I knew it he was kissing my neck. I tilted my neck so he could get a better angle at it because I was enjoying this way too much for him to stop again. He sighed on my neck and then released me slowly at which I pouted at.

He chuckled lightly and tapped his clock that was in the car, "I need to get you to your house before your mom pulls you out of here so she can talk to you more." I still pouted; right now I didn't care about my mom, Charlie, or anyone else. It was just Edward and I kissing in his car like we haven't done in a while. Ok a while is really like a couple of hours, but still this was kissing time no one else's.

Wow I just sounded like a little kid that wanted to get her presents on Christmas and everyone was trying to stop her. _Well Christmas time and presents are very important. _I thought and then laughed internally. I really am a kid.

"Alright let's go," I said with a sigh but kissed him lightly on the lips before I got out of his car. I turned around and waited for him at his trunk only to see that Renee was standing on the porch reading under the dim light. I blushed lightly thinking that she had seen Edward and me kissing, and this is going to be really uncomfortable.

Edward pulled me to him by wrapping his arms around my waist and we started to walk our way towards my house. Renee who had heard us coming up the steps of the porch looked up with a grin on her face. "Hey kids, you guys have a fun night?" she asked.

I stared at her in shock. Wasn't she going to go all big parent on me like Charlie would have? "Yes Renee we had a wonderful night tonight." Edward said politely with his signature crooked smile.

"That's great it was so great meeting you Edward. I know I don't have to worry about Bella dating some jerk that treats her badly with you around," she said with a knowing small smile. She knew. She knew all about Jacob. Who told her and when?

"No ma'am I would never do such a thing to Bella." Edward said stiffening at the change in topic.

"Well Rose just left with Jasper and Alice should be leaving soon she just wanted to give you and Bella some time. I think everyone is pretty beat." Renee said standing up and giving us a big smile just as Alice walked out.

"Hey bro you ready to go?" Alice asked walking over to Edward.

"Sure thing Alice," he said and then kissed me lightly on the cheek and then whispered lightly in my ear, "I love you sleep well."

"Thanks I will. I love you too." I said whispering in his ear and then kissed his lips softly again.

Edward and Alice walked back towards their house and I was left with Renee who was smirking slightly. "You know you and Edward remind me so much of Charlie and me. What him and I had," she said quietly.

I looked at her a little confused, "I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or as an insult."

She smiled lightly and I could tell now why she had such strong laugh lines on her face. "Take it as a compliment; just don't make the same mistake as I did."

I pulled her inside with me and up the stairs as quickly as I could and before I knew it she was sitting on my bed with me next to her and the door locked. "Are you saying that you wish you hadn't of left not just because of Emmett and I but also because you miss Charlie also."

"Sort of," she said with a sigh and I felt like I was talking to my best friend about her boy problems. "Charlie and I loved each other very much but when Emmett came along things got stressful, he wanted to stay and raise Emmett like he was raised but I wanted to make my dream a reality. I stayed because I loved Charlie so much and Emmett.

"Then you came along and I thought maybe now that I had you and Emmett was a year older that I could get over my wanting to complete my dream, but it just made it so much stronger. Charlie and I fought constantly because of this and one day I just couldn't take it any longer so I left and started making my dream a reality. I want you to know that there wasn't a day that I didn't not think about the three of you." She said and then grabbed something from her pocket and handed it over to me. It was a very worn out photo of Charlie, me, Emmett, and Renee all smiling big smiles at the camera in a pumpkin farm.

I felt tears start to prickle at my eyes. Seeing this photo that I had kept away from everyone else come out of my mother's pocket all worn out made me want to weep my eyes out. I walked over to my desk and grabbed my favorite book which was Wuthering Heights. I walked back over to her and gave her back her picture; I had one of my own. I opened it to the place where I had stopped. The same photo she was holding was my bookmark.

I held it out to her and she took it silently looking down at it as her eyes prickled with unshed tears as did mine. "Every single time I would hold this photo I felt closer to you, to Emmett and Charlie. For a reason I had no idea why. Now I do. You could have been holding that photo the same time that I had been and I didn't even know it. I always thought that you didn't love us that you didn't care about us and that's why you left. But seeing this it makes me really realize that you really do love me as your daughter and you want to make this work." I said quietly and I heard her choke out a sob and then she threw herself on me to give me a hug and we fell back onto the bed laughing wet teary laughs.

"Do they know this?" Renee asked after awhile of us just lying on my bed.

"No, I think Charlie knew it was gone and that I had it but I don't think he remembers still."

"You're wrong, Charlie can remember the smallest things, and I know that for sure."

I smiled as I continued to look up at my ceiling. "How bad was it Bella?" she asked quietly and I didn't need to question what she was asking about, I could tell from her voice.

"Bad sometimes I wish I could just go away and never come back," I said and my voice cracked.

"You couldn't have known that he was going to hurt you like he did."

"He never acted like psycho beater boyfriend he just didn't like me hanging out with a lot of guys because he didn't like the idea of maybe cheating on him. Even though he cheated on me with three different girls."

"Bella sometimes the guy you think you know really isn't the guy you're with," she said and then turned on her side so that she was facing me. "I've been a sucker for romantic novels and movies and I see that you've taken a liking to it too, but I'm sorry to bust your bubble a lot of the times your prince charming just happens to be a frog. I'm not saying that Edward's a frog by any means I just mean that it may not be what you think it all is."

"I've thought that from the very beginning. A lot of stuff has happened to me in these past few months and I'm just so tired I feel like I could sleep for a week and still be tired. I wish with all my heart that I could completely trust Edward, but in the back of my head I have this nagging voice saying watch your back otherwise you're probably going to fall." I said looking up at my mother.

She laughed and shook her head. "That's what I would call a mother's voice. And by that I mean we mothers like to know that our pride one's- our children know what's up and what's down at all times otherwise they may fall and get hurt. We never want them to get hurt. So seeing as I wasn't here to tell you this you have my voice telling you to be careful otherwise you may end up getting hurt."

I smiled at her and nodded. I then asked what's been nagging at me for awhile, "Do you still love my father?"

She was quiet for awhile and then finally spoke up, "I did for a very long time, but I was too ashamed to come back and say what I did was wrong also I knew that he would have some girl wrapped around his finger like he deserves. But then I finally got able to just be over with what I couldn't have, I hoped though that I wouldn't have been replaced for Emmett and you though because that would have been absolutely dreadful, I don't think I could have been able to live to talk if I saw some other woman in pictures with you as a fifth grader who had taken my place and that you loved like a mother."

She sighed again and started to ruffle with my hair, "People always say that you'll remember your first love, but that's not the case for me because Charlie was my second. I'll always remember and treasure my second love not my first. And you should too." I smiled and we both fell asleep like this.

**_AN: Ok so there it is, you've read it now it's time for the review part... and don't worry you'll be getting your next chapter soon I promise!_**


	26. Partying is How Time Should Be Spent

_**AN: Alright here is the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy it!**_

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing literally!_**

_**Chapter Twenty Six:**_

_**Partying is How Time Should Be Spent**_

"Bella… c'mon wake up!" squealed a voice and then I started to feel something moving my shoulder. My eyes didn't make a move to open, I was tired and plus this was the day of my party and I really didn't want it to come. I shook my head and buried my head more into the pillow.

"I can't get her up, can you try?" said the same voice to what I'm guessing another voice. I didn't really care I just wanted to sleep. I felt a shift on my bed but I held perfectly still, nothing was getting me out of my warm and snuggling blankets.

"Bella sweetie can you get up for me?" a velvety voice asked and as soon as I heard it one eye popped open.

"Edward?" I asked as I eyed that he was lying on my bed… with other people in the room. I turned to see Alice, Rose, and Renee watching with amused expressions.

"Yup c'mon we need to start setting things up," he said with a crooked smile plastered all on his face.

I shook my head and then covered myself with the blanket and then sighed. "Nope! The birthday girl doesn't have to do anything she doesn't want to which includes getting out of her bed!" I said and let out a huge yawn.

"Alright guys let her have a few more minutes," Edward said with a sigh and I felt him get off the bed. The door closed and the noise went away, and I thought I was alone again but then I felt the bed shift again.

I lifted the covers from over my head to see Renee lying on her side with her head resting on the pillow. "Do you feel any older?" she asked with her eyes closed.

"I never do," I said with a light laugh.

"I know what you mean I still feel like I'm seventeen at times. I mean how do you know what it feels like to feel any older?" she asked.

I sighed, "I feel older on days."

Her eyes opened and she questioned me on what I meant like that, "Some days when I'm cooking dinner for Charlie, Emmett, and I feel like I'm thirty and getting more middle aged every year. I know this sounds awful but I always wonder what it would feel like to be able just act like a regular teenager, and not some housewife that I've been since I was like twelve."

"I don't think it sounds awful," she said as she rubbed my shoulders. "I should have been here so that you could have that experience… I'll be honest with you I got so excited about this trip that I looked to see what schools you would go to if you came and lived with me for your senior year." Renee said with a sheepish smile.

"Wow… you had a lot of faith that we would get along didn't you?" I asked with a bright smile.

She shrugged, "I kind of just knew that we would get along, and I just had this nagging feeling to check out the schools and see what was going on."

We were quiet for a little bit longer until I sighed, "Renee how did you know about the Jacob thing?" I asked.

"Rosalie told me in the jeep, she didn't know if you had mentioned him in one of our phone calls so she wanted to make sure I wouldn't say anything to you about him. I of course said that I wouldn't but I pressed on about what happened and then Rosalie started to tell me the tale until Emmett told her to stop through gritted teeth, he looked like was about to kill something." Renee said as she rubbed soothing circles on my arm that was closest to her.

"This is going to sound weird," I said with a sigh. "But I can't really seem to fully hate him, I mean it's like I still wish him to be in my life, but then I don't want to because I'm afraid of him."

Renee laughed lightly and I looked at her with questioning eyes, "One of my many conquests used to beat me too once upon a time ago. I was a silly girl in love and I just hid it from everyone saying that it wasn't his fault and it was mine. I eventually broke up with him when he sent me to the hospital; to this day I still wish that I could just make sure he was ok. I don't love him anymore but he was still a big part of my life so I'll always care about him even if he scares the living crap out of me." She ruffled her hair out and smiled weakly at me. "What I'm trying to say is no matter who the guy is, if you loved him at one point in time you will always care about him even if it's just a tiny bit."

"Love is crazy like that it makes take such strong hold of a person that you just can't seem to ever want to let go even if it's been over for years," Renee said before closing her eyes again.

I smiled and closed my eyes after her- thinking what it would be like to live with her and her outlook of life.

Before I knew it I was in the small black dress with my hair and make-up down and the music was blaring down stairs. I was strapping on my way too high heels when there was a knock on the door.

Alice and Rose walked in sheepishly with their eyes looking down. "Hey guys what's the matter?" I asked and I raised an eyebrow as Alice winced.

"Nothing per say, but there seems to be a lot more people here than what we invited…" Rose said looking over towards my desk.

"How many more?" I asked as I steadied myself on the heels.

"Try the whole school," Alice muttered still looking down at the floor. My eyes widened and I let out a gust of air.

"The whole school is here in this three bedroom one bath house?" I asked my rising up an octave.

"Not the whole school just the senior and junior class and maybe some sophomores!" Rose squealed defensively.

"That's more than half which is more than enough to freak out about!" I yelled as my face was probably turning a nasty red color.

"Bella calm down just try to have fun, and if it gets too crazy you can come and chill in the room for a few minutes," Alice said with a convincing smile. I sighed but nodded. I was wishing Renee was here she would probably say something witty and all my butterflies would go away seeing as Edward wasn't here to do the job either. In fact I hadn't seen him since this morning when he tried to wake me up.

I went down only to get screamed happy birthday by strangers, I made my rounds talking to people and saying thanks for coming and I even danced… with Jasper and Emmett seeing as Edward still wasn't anywhere to be seen.

I was walking over to the kitchen when I heard two girls who looked to be juniors talking near the entry way. "Did you hear about Bella's boyfriend?" one girl asked whose name I think was Natasha.

"No what?" asked the other that I knew was Rochelle.

Natasha looked around and I guess she didn't see me because she kept talking, "He got a call from his _real _girlfriend from Chicago and he hasn't came back since he took the call." My face all of a sudden got clammy. What were they talking about? That's not true Edward wouldn't cheat on me… I mean- _I never thought Jacob would cheat on me either_ I thought. I shook my head, no she was wrong.

"You're lying he would never do something like that. I mean have you seen them together they're precious." Rochelle said and I could finally place where I knew her- English.

"I'm dead serious I over hear Alice telling Jasper, I know they're cute and perfect but I'm mean it was going to happen she's so out of his league." Natasha said and she was about to continue before I turned away. This wasn't happening I couldn't believe this… I thought… he was… supposed to be different… he was supposed to be knight and shining armor… and he was cheating on me with someone… wait no he's probably been with her longer… which means I'm the other girl… I'm the one who he's been cheating with. I all of a sudden felt really dirty because of this so I ran up stairs and into my room.

I threw my shoes off and fell onto my bed and I felt tears start to trickle down my face. This can't be happening I can't be like Jessica or Lauren. I felt something rising up my throat so I ran to my bathroom and threw up everything that was in my stomach. I was just like them; I was the slut that some girl's boyfriend cheated with.

After washing my face and getting rid of all the make-up I jumped into the shower and began scrubbing at myself. I didn't care if there was a party down stairs all I wanted right now was to be in my pajamas and in my warm comfy snuggly blankets.

I changed into some baggy sweat pants and in a loose t-shirt and walked back into my room only to see someone on my bed… Jacob. I closed my door lightly and he turned to me and smiled weakly at me and raised his hands in surrender. "I just want to talk, I won't go psycho I promise." He said with his toothy grin and I almost busted out into tears. This was my old Jacob the old guy that I was with. I had missed him so much when we had been dating.

"What are you doing here?" I asked my voice seeming to croak.

"Are you alright?" he asked eyeing my appearance as I cleared my throat.

"I'm fine… what are you doing here?" I asked again.

"I came to apologize," he said and I rolled my eyes at which he laughed at. "No in all seriousness I'm really sorry. What I did to you was horrible and I'm disgusted with myself that I did it. After it happened I went to Billy and asked him to get me some help.

"It turns out I'm Bipolar, I take my medication now and I go to anger management classes just in case I ever stop the meds." He said with a sigh as he ruffled his hair. "I didn't come here to get your pity, I came here to wish you happy birthday and to say sorry that I'm a douche bag." He said and I laughed internally. He stood up and I saw a small present on my bed.

"Jacob…" I said but he just shook his head and smiled again.

"I actually also want to say thank you, because of you I'm getting better… I just wish it wasn't you that had to take the punch. And also I know that you won't probably take my advice but from what I saw outside your new boy doesn't seem all too loyal also…" Jacob finished as he looked down.

"What?" I asked seeming to gasp at which his head snapped up.

"He was on his phone talking to some girl it seemed. I could hear her from the side because she was screaming so loud."

"Jacob if this is some joke or something I swear I'll hunt you down and shoot you with Charlie's gun." I said and he just laughed seeming care free for the first time in a long time.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you didn't trust him. Bella how do you plan on being with someone that you don't trust?" he asked getting serious on me.

"After what you did to me I think it's expected to not trust people," I said and winced at my low words.

"Yeah… and with that I'm out." He walked over to the open window and then climbed down the old oak tree. I walked after him and closed my window only to see Edward in the distance on his cell phone at which my heart seemed to sting at. After slamming my window down I walked over to my bed and grabbed the red wrapped gift Jacob had left and I ripped it open.

Inside was a charm bracelet with a one charm on it of a brownish reddish wolf carved out of wood. I held back tears as I traced the small creature. Jacob used to make me these before we had gotten together except they weren't as good because he never had the patience to ever finish them. He had always promised me that he would give me a finished carving before he died. He fulfilled his promise…

I sat there still with the carving in my hand as a knock came to my door. "Hey Bella can I come in?" asked a shaky voice from outside my door. I closed my eyes and let one lone tear shed before I wiped it away.

Emmett seemed to always be the guy that always told me boyfriend was cheating on me. He walked in and smiled sadly at me. "Not liking the party huh?" he asked and I shook my head as I looked down at the wolf.

"Who gave you that?" Emmett sat down next to me as he took in the carving.

"An old friend," I said looking up and at the window. It was true that guy that had been waiting for me in my room wasn't my ex boyfriend, no it was the guy that I knew before we dated… my old friend.

"That was cool of them… so sorry about Edward not being able to be by your side all night long…"

"It's fine Emmett I'm just really tired could you maybe end the party a little early my head starting to pound from all the music." I said as I laid back down on my bed as my feet hung over the edge.

"Yeah sure sis…" he said and got up. The music stopped about five minutes later and I heard tires screeching on the wet asphalt and honking down the road. Another five minutes went and I came down the stairs with an idea in my mind to see if this was all true. Edward seemed to have just come in seeing as he was talking to Jasper and Alice intensely so I jumped in.

"Hey Edward can I use your phone real quick?" I asked he eyed me for a second before he questioned me.

"Why can't you use yours?" he asked with a quirked up eyebrow.

"You have Chris' number from biology, I don't and I saw he left something of his so I need to call him." I said and he nodded and dug into his pocket before he handed me his silver cell phone.

I went up stairs and sat on my bed so I could have some privacy before I went to his recent phone calls and saw one from a Tanya that was over two hours long. I shakily pressed dialed it into my phone so Edward's number wouldn't show up on her caller ID and then held my phone to my ear. "Hello?" asked a melodic voice that seemed like it could be from a super model.

"Hi is this Edward's girlfriend?" I asked in a calm voice.

I heard her giggle into the voice and I almost threw up, "Yes it is… why is he finally sending me those red roses for our four year anniversary?" she asked and I felt my heart break in so many pieces that I couldn't even count how many.

"Yeah…" I said with a sigh. "They'll be right on their way…" I said before I hung up and threw my phone to the ground.

**_AN: Ok before everyone freaks out... yes we are getting to the end of this story and yes they're will probably be only one more chapter of this story... but have no worries there shall be a sequel! NOW YOU MUST REVIE AND GIVE ME IDEAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	27. Forever Isn't So Long

_**AN: Ok... so this is the last chapter... *tear* Now that that's over please read and enjoy!!! Also remember there's going to be a sequel! **_

**_Disclaimer! All goes to Stephenie Meyer._**

_**Chapter Twenty Seven:**_

_**Forever Isn't So Long**_

I sat on my bed for a little bit looking at Edward's phone and then to my bracelet that Jacob gave me. I felt like I had just landed into a different universe. Jacob my psycho ex was being nice and sweet and totally not like the ass that I had dated, while my perfect loving boyfriend stood outside all of my seventeenth birthday party talking to his girlfriend who wasn't me.

I continued to look at the phone until I saw Tanya light up with her picture on his screen. I cringed and hit reject on the side of his phone. I sighed as I heard the beep telling me that he had a new voice mail, I ran my hand through my hair and all of a sudden I knew what I was going to do.

Before I knew it my feet were carrying me down stairs to where the group was sitting including the guy who made me look like an idiot. "Hey Bella… look I'm really sorry-" before Edward could finish whatever phony excuse he was going to use on me I threw his phone and it hit him in the chest.

"Damn Bella what's your problem?" Emmett asked standing up from his sitting position. I held my hand to tell him to not move and he sat back down next to Rosalie.

"Bella look I know it was your party and everything-" Edward started to explain but I cut him off again.

"Do you really think I give a rat's ass about the party?" I screamed my face turning red and I heard everyone gasp at my outburst, Edward just looked at me with wide eyes.

"Bella…"

"God I was so stupid!" I yelled at myself before I roughly ran my hand through my hair.

"Bella whatever I did can you just tell me so that I can fix it?" he asked in a pleading voice and I fought the urge to melt as I looked into his shinning eyes.

"As cliché as this sounds- you know what you did Edward and if you don't than you must obviously think you can keep secrets really well," I said with a roll of my eyes before I turned to Emmett who shrank away from me. "Do you know where Renee is?" I asked and he sighed but nodded.

"Yeah she's at Sue's with Charlie."

"Thanks," I said before walking over to the door and wrenching it open. "Oh and Edward four years is a long time don't waste it on the likes of me, she seems like a better fit for you." I slammed the door closed after me and ran towards my truck and then drove all the way to Sue's trying not to crash the truck because I was shaking so hard.

"Renee?" I asked into my phone trying to still my hands.

"Honey are you alright?" she asked her voice laced with worry.

"I want to take up your offer… I want to move in with you… I want to leave with you on Sunday."

3rd Person POV:

"What the hell is going on?" asked Emmett as he stood once again. Everyone was starring at Edward who was looking down.

"Tanya?" whispered Alice who was beside Jasper by the back of the couch that Rosalie was still sitting on.

"Who the hell is Tanya?" Emmett asked tensely already feeling like he needed to pummel Edward's ass.

"This girl back in Chicago… Edward _used_ to date her… he just didn't really ever fully end the relationship," Alice said quietly and Rosalie's head snapped up and she was in Edward's face before anyone knew it.

"Great job fuck head you just made her into the type of girl she hates!" she screamed louder than Bella had, so loud in fact she was panting. "You have no idea what you just did!"

"Rosalie calm down!" Emmett said grabbing Rose from the waist so that she wouldn't thrash out at Edward. "I'm sure that there is something that has been left out…"

"I dated her for three and so many years and when it was time for us to leave I told her I was moving so I wasn't going to be seeing her… I guess she took that as in we-can-do-a-long-distance-thing which it wasn't I meant it as a break up thing. And she called me tonight and I had to talk her into us not being together for hours, which is why I wasn't at the party. I promise I really did think we were over otherwise I would have ended it before Bella and I started to date." Edward explained all the while starring in everyone's eyes in a pleading manner.

"Obviously Tanya and Bella feel like it's not over yet," Jasper muttered.

"Yeah I think we all see that Jasper!" Rose said with a roll of her eyes at which Jasper just sighed at.

The phone then broke the awkward silence and Emmett jumped over to it and answered it on the second ring. "Hello… wait no it's not what… yes sir… I guess so sir… alright… yes sir I'll make sure… yeah alright bye."

Emmett turned to face everyone and his shoulders seemed to slump a little before he crashed onto the couch and Rosalie soon joined him. "What's going on?" Rosalie asked as she rubbed soothing circles on the back of his neck and he seemed to loosen a bit at this contact.

"Charlie and Renee are coming over here; Charlie wants to talk to us while Renee gets some things for Bella… she isn't coming back tonight at least that's what he made it seem like."

Before any of them knew it the door opened and a dreary looking Charlie walked in with a Renee who was for the first time since getting here frowning. "I'll be upstairs Charlie," Renee said quietly before going up the stairs and shutting Bella's door.

Charlie sighed and scratched his head. "Renee had talked to me earlier this afternoon about some things her and Bella had talked about this morning… and well I agreed that it was a good idea as long as Bella was ok with it… turns out she is." He paused and looked directly in Emmett's eyes before beginning again. "Bella is moving to Phoenix with Renee."

"What?" squeaked out Alice who was gripping at Jasper's hand.

Charlie nodded before continuing, "Renee and I tried to reason with her when she got to Sue's but after she explained some things we both agreed. Renee is upstairs right now getting a week's worth of stuff for Bella so all that I have to do is send everything after we pack it all up."

"Dad this is to rash, you can't seriously be letting Bella do this!" Emmett boomed but Charlie just shook his head.

"It's happening son… just deal with it." Renee then walked down the stairs with a big bulky bag in her right hand and a small pink and blue bag in her left.

"Can you get her school bag Charlie; she's going to need that." Renee said softly as she walked to the front door. Charlie nodded and walked to the stairs as Renee walked out to the cruiser.

"Oh my god…" Edward said as he slid to the ground, his back leaning up against a wall. Everyone in the room stared as they saw the man Bella was in love with fall apart wordlessly.

Bella's POV

"Bella are you sure about this?" Sue asked from my side as she rubbed my shoulders.

"Yes I am… oh Sue I'm so sorry I shouldn't have done this in your home!" I said as I looked down at the floor in shame.

"Oh don't worry about such a thing. Your father has talked about you so much that I feel like I've known you for years." Sue said with a comforting smile.

"Mom is everything ok?" Leah asked as she came around a hallway. "Oh hey Bella… what are you doing here?"

"Hi Leah…" I said before I looked down at the floor once again.

"She's going to stay the night along with Renee." Sue said and Leah just shrugged and turned back around the corner to what I'm assuming was her bedroom.

"Did you even talk to him really?" Sue asked quietly after a moment, but I didn't get a chance to say anything to her because Renee walked in with a sad look on her face. I had already said good bye to Charlie before he left and it hurt for some reason when he didn't walk in.

"C'mon let's get some sleep before our flight tomorrow…" Renee said quietly. She was right I needed sleep but I didn't… the whole night I stayed up and tried to hold myself together by holding my knees to my chest. Time seemed to go by fast motion and before I knew it I was seeing the sign that said FORKS CITY LIMITS in bold white letters on the shiny green sign.

I let a few tears go as I turned on my side in the back seat of the car that I was lying in. I was leaving and I couldn't be more terrified.

They say you will always remember your first love more than anyone else, but I won't I will always remember my second and how much it burns to not be in his arms.

**_AN: Please review and review and review and review!!!!! Thanks!!! _**


	28. AN 1

**_AN: First off no this is not a regular chapter... I am just saying Thank you So MUCH for all Reviews! I have a new poll up on my profile about the sequel and if you're interested go vote!!! Anyways I am hoping that I can have the sequel up at the most in two weeks... I will try my best to get it to my standards before then! Oh and in some of my reviews people have been asking for me to put an author's note with the name and everything in it for the sequel and don't worry I will... Now go vote!!!_**


	29. AN 2

**_AN: OK so the sequel has been posted and it's official Title is If No One Will Listen... So go check it out!!!!_**


End file.
